A Transcended Friendship
by Knight of Loyalty
Summary: Sora the Granddaughter of Daisuke, Princess of the Fire Nation goes to Republic City with her best friend Korra the new Avatar. What will Sora discover in Republic City: Friendship, Family, Enemies, Love?
1. Welcome to Republic City

Welcome to Republic City

I don't own Digimon or Legend of Korra

"Earth. Fire. Air. Water. When I was a young girl, my grandparents Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Daisuke, told me of how they, Avatar Aang and all their friends heroically ended the Hundred Years War. Avatar Aang and my grandparents transformed the Fire Nation colonies into the United Republic of Nations. A society where benders and non-benders from all over the world, could live and thrive together in peace and harmony. They named the capital of this great land, Republic City. Avatar Aang accomplished many great in his life, but sadly his time in this world came to an end. And like the cycle of the seasons, the cycle of the Avatar began anew."

"Daddy where are we going?" a young girl with short mahogany hair and gold eyes asked her father as she held his hand as they followed three other men wearing cloaks to protect them from the wind and snow, the girl was bundled up in warm clothing while her father wore a cloak with the hood over his head and he looked down at his daughter with a smile.

"We're going to see if this girl is the new Avatar my little fire flower." He answered picking the young girl up before she fell over from how deep the snow was and he caught up to the other three mean who stopped outside an igloo and were met by another man holding a lantern.

"The White Lotus honours my family by coming here," the man said humbly letting the three men into the igloo and the father followed them inside and they saw a woman sweeping the inside of the house before she saw the guests and smiled.

"Welcome," she said with a small bow as a shield fell off the wall with a thud.

"We've investigated many claims both here and in the Northern Water Tribe, all have turned out to be false." One of the three men said lowering his hood as did the others.

"Then you should be happy to know that your search has come to an end," the woman said with a smile as her husband wrapped his arm around her before both saw the other man who had brown hair and blue eyes along with tanned skin and under his cloak were Fire Nation robes and he smiled. "Fire Lord Kouji…what an honour," the woman said as both she and her husband bowed to him.

"Well when I heard that my Uncle's reincarnation had been found, I couldn't miss this chance to meet them. And since I was visiting Aunt Katara with my daughter I thought it would be a good chance for them to get acquainted." Kouji said with a smile as he set his daughter on the floor and she quickly hid behind her father's legs.

"Anyway. What makes you certain your daughter is the Avatar?" The member of the White Lotus asked the parents who smiled.

"Korra, could you please come in here?" the mother asked and a large chunk of the wall went flying into the other wall and Kouji laughed at the stunned expressions on the three White Lotus members as a young girl with tanned skin, brown hair and cyan blue eyes who was six months younger than Sora jumped through the hole.

"I'm the Avatar and you gotta deal with it!" the girl shouted jumping up and a chunk of rock lifted into the air when she landed and she also sent streams of fire around the room making the White Lotus members step back and the girl also bent some water.

"Is that proof enough?" Kouji asked them with a grin as his daughter peeked out at the girl who was still firebending. "Sora, why don't you go say hi to the Avatar?" he asked and Sora nodded hesitantly and walked over to the girl who stopped bending and looked at her.

"Hi, I'm Sora, daughter of Fire Lord Kouji and Fire Lady Ursa." She introduced with a slight bow.

"Korra, and I'm the Avatar you gotta deal with it!" the new Avatar exclaimed with a bright smile making Sora giggle into her hands.

"I can tell this will be the start of a wonderful friendship." Kouji thought seeing his daughter and Korra begin talking about many things.

 **-Time skip: 13 years-**

Sora smirked as she stood across from Korra both now seventeen years old and both wore training gear and Korra had a confident smirk on her face. "Today is the day, I do hope you've not been slacking off in our training." Sora commented before launching two fireballs at Korra who punched one and dodged the second, before rolling under Sora as she jumped and launched streams of flame from her feet.

"As if I'd slack off with something this important," Korra replied launching her own fireballs at Sora who blocked with her forearms before countering with a stream of fire from her feet that ended up tripping Korra. Sora grinned before her friend flipped back to her feet and began attacking again while Sora blocked.

"She's strong." An elderly Katara said as she and the members of the White Lotus who were watching over Korra observed the spar.

"She lacks restraint, unlike Lady Sora." The spar continued with both Sora and Korra exchanging fireballs and other flame attacks until Korra created two whips of flame in her hands and began spinning around sending arcs of flame at Sora who dodged until one hit her and she rolled across the ground and Korra cheered.

"Tell me again why I taught my grandmother's special move to you?" Sora asked getting to her feet with Korra's help.

"Three elements down one to go," Korra said as she and Sora walked over to Katara and the three White Lotus Members.

"You're getting ahead of yourself Korra, we've not yet decided if you passed your firebending test. Ever since you were little you've excelled at the physical side of bending but completely ignored the spiritual side. The Avatar must master both." The leader of the White Lotus said making Korra frown.

"I haven't ignored it, it just doesn't come as easy to me. But that's why I should start training with Tenzin immediately, he's Mr Spiritual." She said.

"Do you believe she is ready Master Katara?" the man asked the old Waterbender.

"Yes, if anyone can teach her what she needs to know. It's Tenzin." She answered with a smile.

"What about you Lady Sora? Do you think Korra is ready, she is your student?" the leader of the White Lotus asked Sora who nodded.

"Yes, I have taught her everything that I believe that she is ready for. She is ready to start her air bending training with Uncle Tenzin." She said with a smile as Korra smiled back.

"Very well. Korra, it is time for you to begin your Airbending training." Korra grinned and high-fived Sora and both ran off with Katara smiling at them both.

Sora and Korra ran down a flight of steps into a large pen that held a large Polar-bear dog and a dragon that looked like Flame in several ways. "Naga, I passed girl. I totally kicked butt, and Tenzin is going to be here in a few days." Korra said hugging her companion as Sora hugged her dragon.

"Just try not to destroy everything when you begin learning with Tenzin like you did learning the other elements." Sora said with a grin and Korra stuck her tongue out making her laugh. "Come on Mushu, let's go for a ride." Her dragon nodded and licked her making her giggle.

She changed out of her Firebending training gear and now wore dark red heeled boots with small gold buckles, dark brown pants, a black long-sleeved shirt under a pale red jacket with a gold flame pattern on the sleeves and she buttoned it up, black arm braces with a gold Fire Nation symbol carved into them.

She also had a dark red belt around her waist and dark brown cloves, around her neck was a red ruby pendant fastened to a choker and her mahogany hair went down to her back in waves.

Korra also changed out of her training gear and now wore her normal outfit which consisted of an ice blue muscle shirt, a blue and white arm band on her upper right arm, two blue sleeves on her forearms, dark blue baggy pants, brown boots and around her waist was a brown fury and her hair was in a high ponytail with a blue ribbon tying it up and hair was on both sides of her face with blue tubes wrapped around them.

"Come on let's get going," Sora said jumping onto Mushu's back and he walked out of the pen through another opening built for him and Naga as Korra climbed onto Naga's back and both headed for the gate.

"Just taking Naga and Mushu out for a stroll." Korra told the White Lotus sentry who looked down at them.

"Don't worry, I won't let Korra out of my sight." Sora said causing Korra to glare at her and she smiled as the gate to the compound opened and Naga began running out of the compound with Mushu flapping his wings and taking to the air.

"Naga, go." Korra said and Naga began running across the tundra. "Good girl."

"Come on Mushu do your thing boy," Sora told her dragon who nodded and flew after the polar bear dog and Sora smiled. A few days later as the sun was setting Sora stood beside Korra and Katara as a flying bison flew towards the compound.

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? I'm sure we're there this all looks really familiar, are we there yet please tell me that we are there." They heard a young energetic voice pester someone as the bison landed.

"Yes Ikki, as I've been saying for the last fifteen minutes, we are…finally here." the one on the head of the bison who looked like an older version of Aang only with a goatee and a young child sitting on his shoulders gnawing on his head. The other two children who were both girls cheered and created air scooters and rode down the bison's tail to the ground giggling with the older man following and he walked to Katara. "Hello mother, I can't tell you how happy I am to see you…please help me," he begged as the youngest of the three children continued pulling on his ears.

Katara laughed as she took the youngest and held him in her arms though he tried to break free. "Unhand me strange woman!" he shouted.

"That's your grandmother, Meelo." His father told him and Meelo jumped out of Katara's arms, over her head before running off.

"It's so good to see all of you." Katara said with a fond smile.

"Gran-Gran, I've been reading all about your old adventures, and I've been dying to ask, what happened to Zuko's mom?" the eldest child asked.

"Well, Jinora it's a wonderful tale…" Katara began before Ikki cut her off with her multiple questions about how old she was which made Korra and Sora snicker before they noticed the last person who was heavily pregnant slowly make her way off the bison.

"Pema let me help you, careful now," her husband said rushing to help her.

"Stop doting on my Tenzin, I'm not helpless I'm just pregnant." She told him gently holding her stomach, Katara walked over and placed her hand on the womb.

"The baby is strong, I see another airbender in your future," she told Pema who frowned.

"All I want is a baby like me, a nice non-bender who doesn't blast wind in my face every five seconds," she said.

"Mommy look, I'm a snowbender," Meelo said having covered himself in snow before he blew it all away and most landed on Pema who shook it over with a sigh.

"Were Tenzin and his siblings ever like this growing up?" she asked Katara.

"Kya and Bumi were, but Tenzin has always been rather serious," she answered making Tenzin frown.

"Mother please." He said.

"You know she's right Uncle Tenzin, you still are actually." Sora said with a grin making the Airbending master look at her and Korra and he smiled.

"Hello Sora, and you as well Korra. Look at you both so big and strong, I'm sure your parents would be proud," Tenzin said as Sora pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks Uncle Tenzin," Sora said before walking over to Pema and hugging her. "Hello Aunt Pema," she greeted.

"Hello Sora, how are you?" she asked the princess.

"I'm good," she answered.

"Sora!" Jinora, Meelo and Ikki cheered tackling her into the snow in a hug.

"Hey, you guys, have you been behaving?" she asked them.

"Hardly," Tenzin mumbled making everyone giggle.

"Master Tenzin, I'm so glad you're here I can't wait to get started." Korra said to Tenzin who looked at her then nodded slightly.

"Yes…well…" he tried to say making everyone look at him.

"You're going to have to tell her sooner or later," Pema told her husband confusing Korra.

"Tell me what?" she asked.

"You're not staying, are you?" Katara inquired causing Tenzin to sigh and nod.

"I'm afraid not. We're only visiting for the night, then I have to return to Republic City." He answered.

"But…no…you're supposed to move here and teach me," Korra said sadly and Sora felt sympathy towards her friend as did the three Airbending children.

"I'm sorry Korra, you're Airbending training will have to wait," Tenzin told her.

Soon once night had fallen Tenzin, Sora, Korra and the leader of the White Lotus at the compound were sitting at a table eating. "So how long until you're ready to train me? A week, a month?" Korra asked.

"It could be much longer, I have a duty to Republic City. I'm one of its leaders and the situation right now is very unstable." Tenzin explained making Sora's eyes narrow.

"What situation? The last time I visited everything seemed peaceful," she said.

"We'll discuss it later, Sora." Tenzin told her and she nodded.

"I understand, but you also have a responsibility to help teach me. I'd find another Airbending master if I could, but you're the only one. We're stuck with each other." Korra said.

"I wish there were another way." Tenzin replied before Korra perked up and smiled.

"There is, what if I came to the city with you, I mean that way you don't need to leave and I can still learn Airbending," she said.

"Absolutely not! The city is far too dangerous, Avatar Aang tasked us with keeping you safe while you master the four elements. And when Lady Sora became you teacher we took it upon ourselves to keep her safe as much as we can for when she is here in the compound." The leader of the White Lotus said slamming his hand on the table.

"Keeping me locked up in this compound like a prisoner isn't what he had in mind." Korra said.

"I understand your frustrations. But right now, is not the time for you to come to the city," Tenzin told her, she sighed and left the room and Sora looked at him.

"Now what is this situation that you mentioned?" she asked him.

"There has been increasing resentment towards benders in the city, most believe that it's just a small group but I have worries it will become much larger given how most criminals in the city are benders. And the leader of the movement seems to draw more people to his cause every day, if Korra were to come to the city she'd be forced to take a side." He explained.

"A lose lose situation." Sora muttered and Tenzin nodded before she left the room as well. The next morning Tenzin and his family mounted the sky bison and were preparing to leave when Sora walked over with three presents. "Hold up, I need to give the kids their presents." She said with a smile making the children cheer as they jumped off the bison to receive their gifts. "For Meelo, a wooden dragon that looks like Mushu. For Ikki a plush version of Oogi and for Jinora a painting that took a couple of weeks to paint of the sunset over the glaciers." She said handing the gifts to the children.

"Thank you, Sora," Jinora said as Ikki and Meelo hugged the princess before jumping back into the saddle with Jinora following.

"Oogi, yip-yip." Tenzin said cracking the reigns and the bison growled before taking to the sky with Sora and Katara waving goodbye. Later that night Sora sat in Korra's room with a knowing smile as the door opened and Korra's eyes widened when she saw her friend sitting on the bed with her things already packed.

"So, are we leaving for Republic City or what?" she asked with a smirk and Korra gave her a huge smile before both hugged and they left to get Naga and Mushu, they entered the shared pen and strapped the saddles to their animals when Sora saw Katara walk in.

"Nice night for an escape huh?" she asked with a knowing smile as Korra gulped.

"I have to do this. I need to find my own way as the Avatar." She answered before Katara nodded with a smile.

"I know. Aang's time has passed, my brother and many of my friends are gone." She said softly as Sora looked down in sadness remembering her grandfather. "It's time for you and your generation to take hold of bringing peace and balance to the world, and I know you will be a great Avatar." Katara then pulled Korra into a hug who returned it. "Goodbye Korra," she then turned to Sora and pulled her into a hug as well. "I am so proud of you Sora, and I know my brother would as well. Take care of Korra and try to keep her and yourself out of trouble."

"I'll try Aunt Katara." Sora whispered with tears in her eyes before Korra made a tunnel out of the pen and Naga followed her through and Sora hugged Katara one last time before she and Mushu followed Korra and Naga out of the tunnel.

"Goodbye Sora," Katara whispered wiping some tears from her eyes. The two girls and their animal companions soon emerged outside the compound close to where Korra's parents were staying and after telling them where they were going Korra hugged them both.

"We love you so much Korra," her mother said.

"Don't worry you guys, I'll look after Korra for you," Sora reassured them as Korra climbed onto Naga who ran off and Mushu followed flying into the sky and soon they stowed away on a ship heading for Republic City and Korra put away her parka while Sora changed her shirt to a sleeveless black shirt with a triangle pattern cut out on the top part of the chest area before she sat down beside Mushu and she fell asleep while Korra remained awake with a bright smile.

"Sora wake up we're here." she slowly opened her eyes as Korra shook her awake a few hours later.

"Alright I'm up," she told her friend as both hide behind some boxes and waited for the cargo hold ramp to lower and once it did both climbed onto Naga or Mushu and left.

"Thanks for the ride!" Korra shouted over her shoulder as Naga ran off with Mushu behind her. Soon both animals stopped allowing their riders to look at the city. "Wow, it's so huge. I've never seen so many Satomobiles before."

"Yep, there seem to be more and more by the day. To be honest I prefer the Mushu Express." Sora said as Mushu grunted with a nod and walked off with Naga following and soon both looked at the statue of Aang in the bay and Sora bowed her head in respect as did Korra.

"Air Temple Island, that's where Tenzin lives." Korra said looking at the island not far from the monument. "You up for a swim Naga?" she asked before Naga sniffed the air and ran off. "Okay…food first Air Temple later."

"I hope Naga doesn't get hit by a Satomobile." Sora muttered as Mushu took to the air to try and follow Korra but the streets were so close together as were the buildings that they had a hard time looking. "Let's circle back around a few times boy, maybe we'll find them somewhere else." Mushu nodded and turned and flew off, soon the dragon and princess flew over the park when Sora finally saw Naga down below running away from a police officer and Mushu flew lower. "What did you do this time Korra?" she asked her friend.

"Apparently, you're not allowed to fish in the park," she answered and Sora sighed hearing this.

"You'd think they'd put up a sign or something that said that." She muttered and once they outran the officer Mushu landed and both dragon and polar bear dog walked off until they heard something spouting nonsense through a megaphone and both girls saw a poster behind the man. "So that is the leader of the anti-bending movement." Sora thought before grabbing Korra's arm when she saw her friend about to go over.

"Why is he saying those things about benders?" Korra asked confused.

"Some people who aren't gifted with the power of bending are sometimes jealous of those who are. So, they try to make those who do, feel bad because of it." Sora answered softly. "Don't worry, we both know not all benders are like what he's saying. Let's just ignore him, all he can do is shout and those with common sense won't listen to him." Korra nodded and both turned Mushu and Naga around to leave the park.

Soon both walked down a street looking around. "I knew I should have brought a map, grandmother Daisuke said I would need one and look what happens the one time I don't listen." Sora groaned and Mushu nodded.

"Excuse me, can you help us?" Korra asked an elderly woman. "We're lost, how do we get to Air Temple Island from here?"

"Just head down this street," the old woman said before an expensive looking Satomobile drove down the street. "You'd best get moving young ones, it's not safe." She said before running into her store. The Satomobile stopped outside a phonograph store and the three men inside got out and Sora glared at them and walked over with Korra.

"Mr Chung, please tell me that you have my money. Otherwise I won't be able to protect your fine establishment." The one in the expensive suit said with a smirk as the man on his right created a small flame in his hand with a smirk.

"Please give me more time. it's been slow, I'll have the money eventually I swear." Mr Chung said nervously.

"Eventually is too long I'm afraid, now give me the money or else…" the leader of the thug began to threaten.

"Or else what hoodlum?" they three turned to see Korra and Sora standing across from them and they began laughing at the girls.

"Since you two are obviously fresh off the boat, let me explain a couple of things, you're in Triple Triad territory and we're about to put you in the hospital." The leader said.

"You're the ones who are going to be in the hospital," Sora said punching her fist into her hand. "And for your sake, I hope there is one close by."

"Just who do you two think you are?" the thug asked them.

"Why don't you come and find out?" Korra answered with a smirk, the leader of the thugs grit his teeth and bent a jet of water at the Avatar who caught it in her hand and sent it back at him freezing his head in a block of ice, the thug then stumbled towards her and she kicked him away and he crashed into the front of his car and he groaned, the second thug roared as he charged only for Korra to stomp the ground sending him flying into the air and he landed on a cable then hit a sign then dropped into an awning then he fell to the ground.

"Did she just Earthbend?" a shopkeeper whispered to another. The last thug whimpered before creating a ball of flame and he fired it at Korra only for Sora to block it and she grabbed him by his hands and threw him through a window crashing into several clocks.

"Your time is up," she said before she started laughing at her own joke.

"Ugh, you are so like your grandfather," Korra muttered with a small smile and Sora grinned, both then saw the leader of the thugs driving away in his car.

"Mushu!" Sora shouted and her dragon nodded and rammed the car sending it flipping down the street before it crashed into another shop and the thug crawled out slowly and looked up as Korra and Sora walked up to him with Naga and Mushu behind them.

"So, do you know who we are yet?" Korra asked before both heard a siren and looked up at an airship. "Cool, Metalbenders," she said as several people descended from the airship on cables of metal.

"Aw man I am in so much trouble," Sora whined as some of the Metalbenders arrested the thugs before two grabbed Sora and Korra.

"Hey, why are you arresting us? We stopped those guys from hurting that shopkeeper," Korra said.

"You can explain yourselves down at Headquarters, now get moving." One Metalbender ordered as the two girl's arms were bound behind their backs.

"Yep, I'm done for," Sora groaned as she walked off with Korra. A short while later both were sitting at a table with their wrists bound to the table as a woman paced around them reading off a clipboard.

"Multiple counts of destruction of private and city property, you're both in a lot of trouble young ladies." The woman said slamming the clipboard on the table down. "Especially you Sora, what would your parents think of you?" she asked the princess.

"Well…they'd probably say I did the right thing in helping my friend and protecting innocent people from harm, can't you let this one slide just this once?" Sora asked sheepishly earning a glare from the woman.

"I wonder what your grandparents would say if they knew about this," the woman muttered.

"Well they did tell me to always stand by my friends, so if I can kick some ass to do that than who cares." Sora replied earning making Korra grin.

"You're Aunt Daisuke's granddaughter alright," the woman said with a sigh.

"Weird, that's what Great Aunt Katara says too Aunt Lin," Sora replied as Korra blinked and looked at the old woman.

"Wait, Lin Beifong…you're Toph's daughter!?" she asked.

"What of it?" Lin asked sitting in the spare chair across from the girls. "Let me guess, just because your Aang's reincarnation you want me to let this slide?" Korra nodded with a hopeful look in her eyes before she gulped when Lin slammed her hand on the table. "Not happening. That's ancient history, and it's got diddly squat to do with the mess you're in now. You can't just walk into Republic City and dole out vigilante justice." She scolded the Avatar and princess as part of the wall opened.

"Chief, Councilmen Tenzin is here." an officer said causing Lin to sigh.

"Let him in," she replied standing up and the door opened and Tenzin walked in and once he saw Sora and Korra he took a deep breath in and out to keep calm.

"Uh sorry about this Tenzin, we kind of got side-tracked on our way to see you," Sora apologised, Tenzin rolled his eyes and turned to Lin and smiled.

"Lin you're look as radiant as usual," he greeted.

"Cut the garbage Twinkle Toes, why is the Avatar and Sora in Republic City? I thought you were supposed to be moving to the South Pole to train the Avatar. I don't mind Sora coming here as long as she stays out of trouble" Lin said giving Sora a look making her grin sheepishly.

"My relocation has been delayed, the Avatar and Princess Sora however will be returning to the South Pole immediately." Tenzin said making both girls sigh sadly. "And can we stop with that nickname, we're not kids anymore." He told Lin who smirked.

"Hey if mom called Aang it his entire life, I'm sure you can handle it. Now get the Avatar out of my city, I'll drop the charges if you pay for the damages." The Metalbender replied flicking her wrist and the metal restraints unlocked freeing Sora and Korra who followed him out of the room.

"Nice seeing you again Aunt Lin," Sora said with a small wave.

"Tell your grandmother I said hello," Lin replied and Sora nodded.

"Tenzin, please don't make us go back." Korra begged the Airbender as they waited in another room for Mushu and Naga to be released.

"You deliberately disobeyed my orders to remain in the South Pole Korra, you should know better." Tenzin said sternly.

"But Katara said we could come here, she said my destiny was in Republic City," Korra replied.

"Don't bring my mother into this," Tenzin said going red in the face.

"Look, I can't wait any longer to finish my training. And being cooped up in that compound isn't helping me become a better Avatar. I saw a lot of the city today and it is totally out of whack. I understand why you need to stay, but the city needs me too." Korra said and Tenzin looked at her and tried to think of a response but had nothing.

"You know she's right Uncle Tenzin. And I will be with her, we can handle anything." Sora told him with a smile.

"Are these your pets?" they turned to see an officer as he held Naga and Mushu's reigns and Naga licked him covering him in slobber making the girls giggle. Soon as the sun began to set they and Tenzin were on a boat heading across the bay to Air Temple Island when they passed by the monument to Aang and Sora and Tenzin bowed their heads slightly.

Sora looked up at the monument again as she thought back to the funeral her parents and the Gaang and their children held once he passed, she was only six months old at the time while her brother Iroh named after her grandfather's Uncle Iroh was five, her mother Ursa held her in her arms while Iroh held her father's hand. Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Daisuke and Suki paid their respects to Aang first, then their children, Kya, Bumi, Tenzin, Lin and her sister Suyin and finally Ursa and Kouji. She then looked over at Korra who was looking back at the city which was beginning to light up as the last light of day gave way to night.

Once they got to Air Temple Island Korra saw the ship that was to take her back to the South Pole and she sighed. "Hey, don't worry, at least you have me to keep you company," Sora said with a smile.

"Yeah. Thanks," she replied, both then looked up to see Jinora and Ikki with Meelo holding onto Ikki arrive on their gliders.

"Korra!" they cheered as they landed and ran up to the Avatar to hug her.

"Are you coming to live with us on the island?" Ikki asked her happily.

"No, I'm not, sorry you guys I have to go home for now," Korra apologized sadly and she began walking to the ship with Naga, Mushu and Sora following her.

"Wait." Sora smiled slightly as she and Korra turned to see Tenzin walk over. "I have tried my best to lead Republic City to the dream that my father and his friends had for it. But you are right, it has fallen out of balance since he passed. I thought I should put off your training in order to uphold his legacy, but you are his legacy." He told Korra placing a hand on her shoulder making her smile. "You may stay and learn Airbending here with me. Republic City needs its Avatar once again."

"Yes. Thank you, you're the best," Korra said happily pulling Sora, the kids and Tenzin into a tight hug while Naga and Mushu nuzzled against the group.

The next day, Korra and Sora were in front of City Hall with a large crowd gathered in front of them with Tenzin by their side while Lin and several Metalbenders kept the reporters back as they took pictures of the duo. "Um hello, I'm Korra, your new Avatar." she said making the crowd cheer louder. "And this is my best friend and my fire bending teacher Sora. But you all may know her as the Fire Dragon Princess Sora, Daughter of Fire Lady Ursa and the granddaughter of Former Fire Lord Zuko and the Dragon Queen, Fire Lady Daisuke." She said causing Sora to blush and bop Korra on the head for what she said making the crowd laugh.

Sora stepped up to the podium as Korra stepped aside and she took a deep breath. "Hello everyone, as Korra said I am Fire Dragon Princess Sora, but please call me Sora. As the princess of the Fire Nation, I will do everything in my power to protect Republic City. My grandparents, Fire Lord Zuko, Fire Lady Daisuke, Sokka of the Water Tribe and Suki of the Kyoshi Warriors along with Uncle Aang, Aunt Katara and Aunt Toph built this city with the hope that people of all nations, benders and non-benders could live together. Despite the troubles that are going on, I still believe that dream could be achieved. I have the privilege of being best friends almost like sister with the new Avatar, I even had the privilege to be her fire bending teacher. So, I can say, that no matter what, Korra and myself will do everything to make sure that the people of this city can live in peace. Thank you everyone for listening."

Meanwhile in a base hidden somewhere in the city a masked man and a few others were listening to what Sora was saying. "Amon, how do you want to handle this?" one person asked the masked man turning the radio off.

"So, the Avatar has arrived early. It looks like we'll need to accelerate our plans. Also, we need to be careful around the princess. Last thing we need is for the other nations especially the Fire Nation to get in our way. At least for now. Make sure no severe harm comes to the Princess." He ordered.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	2. A Leaf in the Wind

A Leaf in the Wind

I don't own Digimon or Legend of Korra

The day after the press conference announcing Korra and Sora's arrival in Republic City, the two girls got settled in on Air Temple Island and were currently sitting at a table with Tenzin for breakfast with Korra reading the newspaper while Sora was writing a letter to her parents and grandparents. "And in the final round the Buzzard Wasps won with a decisive knockout. What do you say we go to the arena tonight, catch a few Pro-Bending matches?" she asked Sora and Tenzin.

"That sport, is a mockery of the noble traditions of Bending." Tenzin answered.

"Come on Tenzin, I've wanted to see a Pro-Bending match all my life and now I'm just a ferry ride away from the arena." Korra said pointing behind her at the arena across the bay.

"You're not here to watch that drivel, you're here to finish your Avatar training. For the time being you shall remain on the island." Tenzin told her.

"Is that why you decided to keep the White Lotus sentries around?" Korra asked pointing to a few White Lotus members in the room keeping an eye on her.

"Yes. I believe you need a calm, quiet environment free from any distractions." Tenzin said making Sora giggle.

"You do know that this is Korra we are talking about, right? Trust me this "calm, quiet environment" will turn into a Loud Hectic Environment soon enough." She said earning a look from Korra. "You know I'm right Korra. Despite being born in the Water Tribe you take after someone from the Earth Kingdom or the Fire Nation." She went back to finishing her letter while Korra looked out the window at the stadium across the bay.

Soon the two girls and Tenzin were walking towards the training area with Korra wearing Airbending attire, only with the sleeves rolled up and Sora wore her training clothes. She wore black puffy pants with slits on the sides with gold beads connecting the slits together, black cuffs around her wrists with three gold hoops on each cuff, she wore a red crop top with gold lining around the edges and her hair was pulled together with a black ribbon with two black chopsticks in her hair. Because her shirt had no sleeves Korra could see a tattoo of Mushu on her left arm with fire coming out of its mouth and sparks surrounding the dragon that Sora got when she mastered firebending and the slit on her right pant leg allowed her a brief glimpse of another tattoo.

"So, my mother informs me that you've never been able to Airbend before," Tenzin said making Korra stop and nod sadly.

"Yeah and I don't know why. The other elements came so easily to me, but every single time I've tried Airbending, nothing not even a gust of wind." She replied.

"That's quite alright, we just need to be patient. Often the element the Avatar has most trouble dealing with is the one opposite their personality, for Aang it was Earthbending," Tenzin said rolling Korra's sleeves down making her frown.

"Yeah well I'm about as opposite of an Airbender as you can get."

"That may be true Korra, but Uncle Aang eventually learned how to Earthbend. So you will eventually learn how to Airbend." Sora told her friend with a smile and Korra smiled back and gave her friend a side hug as they followed Tenzin.

"Korra's gonna Airbend, Korra's gonna Airbend." Ikki said jumping up and down excited as they walked over to a series of gates.

"What is that contraption?" Korra asked Tenzin.

"A time-honoured tool, built to demonstrate the fundamentals of Airbending," he answered. "Jinora will you like to explain this exercise?" he asked his eldest child who nodded.

"The goal is to make it to the other side of the gates without touching them." she explained.

"Sounds easy enough." Korra replied with a confident smile.

"Jinora forget to mention that the gates will be spinning while you move through them." Ikki added making Korra blink as Tenzin bent a gust of wind at the gates causing them to spin, he then picked up a leaf and sent it towards the gates with a gentle gust of wind.

"The key is to be like the leaf, flow with the movement of the gates. Jinora will demonstrate." He said and Jinora headed towards the gates. "Airbending is all about spiral movements, when you meet resistance, you must be able to move at a moment's notice." He explained as Jinora made it through with ease before sending a gust of wind to keep the gates spinning.

"Let's do this," Korra said running to the gates only to smash into the first one making Tenzin and Sora wince as Korra was thrown around like a ball and flung to the ground on her butt.

"This is gonna take a while. I'm gonna get the first aid kit," Sora said covering her eyes as Korra ran into the gates again only for the same thing to happen a second time.

"Thank you, Sora, it's right by the burn treatment kit." Tenzin told her and she walked back to the temple amidst Korra's yelps of pain every time she hit a panel.

Later that evening she, Mushu and Naga were watching Korra trying to Airbend at a picture of Lin from the newspaper. "Airbend!" Korra shouted trying again but nothing happened, she growled and sent a jet of flame at the picture burning it to ash. "Maybe I'm just not cut out to be an Airbender huh guys?" she asked.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm coming you live from Republic City's Pro-Bending arena where two teams at battling their way for a place in the upcoming championship tournament." Both girls heard the radio in the guard station and both girls blinked and smiled and snuck over and climbed onto the roof and began listening to the match.

"Tenzin's gonna be mad if he catches us," Sora whispered but Korra winked as they continued to listen as the match continued.

"This Mako's got moxy, he fires two quick shots, advances, Yomo is hammered back into zone three, clock is winding down, can Yomo hold on? He's teetering on the edge of the ring now; the Fire Ferrets line up to strike…" The radio went silent making Korra and Sora drop their heads in disappointment.

"Korra, Sora get down here." they heard Tenzin from inside the guard house and he did not sound happy, both girls sighed and climbed down and stood in front of the three White Lotus guards and saw Tenzin holding the plug in his hand.

"You shut it off at the best part!" Korra whined.

"I thought I told you to not listen to that nonsense," Tenzin said.

"Technically it's their radio, and you never said anything about us listening to a match." Sora told him with a grin making Tenzin frown.

"You…you…you know what I meant. Anyway…shouldn't you both be in bed by now!?" he asked turning and leaving the two girls who sighed.

The next morning while Korra, Tenzin and his kids were in a gazebo meditating, Sora was on a nearby cliff surrounded by lit candles and the flames grew with each deep breath she took. "How is it that everyone else can meditate but I can't?" she heard Korra ask as she walked up to her friend while holding two glasses of Lychee Juice.

"People find different ways to meditate, don't worry you'll find a way that suits you." Sora told her friend without opening her eyes. "And I'll take that second glass of Lychee Juice," she said making Korra chuckle and hand her friend the glass and both took a sip of the drink. "So, are we sneaking over to the stadium tonight?" she asked.

"You know me so well," Korra answered and both girls chuckled, soon once night fell both snuck out of their rooms and past the White Lotus guards to the edge of the island where Mushu was waiting for Sora, she climbed onto her dragon and he flew off towards the arena while Korra dived into the ocean using her Waterbending to catch herself and the two headed to the arena.

"Alright Mushu, once we get there fly back to Air Temple Island so Tenzin doesn't suspect anything, even if I'm allowed to go anywhere in the city he'd still blow a gasket." Sora told her dragon who nodded and he flew to the arena and both saw Korra waterbend herself into an open window and Sora jumped through the window and waved to Mushu as he flew off.

Both soon heard the crowd and walked off in that direction before they came across the training area for the teams, in awe both walked further into the room. "Hey! What're you two doing in my gym!?" both gulped and saw an old man with a towel around his neck walking over to them.

"Oh, uh sorry, we were looking for the bathroom and got lost." Sora lied meekly.

"The old I've got to pee excuses, well I've had enough of you kids coming here and not paying, I'm calling security!" the old man told the girls.

"No wait…we can explain." Korra said.

"There you are." Both girls and the old man saw a boy with black hair and green eyes and wearing a Pro-Bending outfit walking towards them. "It's alright Toza, they're with me." He told the old man.

"And what have I told you about not bringing any of your girlfriends' backstage, Bolin?" Toza asked him.

"They're nothing like that, they're just friends who came to cheer me on." Bolin lied smoothly escorting Sora and Korra out of the gym leaving Toza who frowned before he began Earthbending sets of weights around the gym.

"Thanks a lot," Sora whispered to Bolin.

"Anytime milady," he replied leading the girls to his team's locker room. "What do you think? Best seats in the house don't you agree?" he asked as both girls looked around in awe to find themselves looking right at the ring with no obstructions.

"This is amazing, I've never seen anything like it." Korra answered with Sora nodding in agreement as the other two members of Bolin's team walked into the locker room.

"We didn't introduce ourselves, but I'm Sora and this is Korra." Sora said with a smile.

"Psst, Bolin." One of his teammates whispered and Bolin walked over to him who had black hair like him only with gold eyes. "I thought I told you to stop bringing your crazy fan-girls here before the matches, get rid of them."

"Aw come on Mako, I know what you said but I've got good feelings about those two. They're something special." Bolin said walking back over to Sora and Korra. "Hey, I want you two to meet my brother Mako." He told them.

"Mako, I heard you play on the radio," Sora said as Mako and the other member of the Fire Ferrets walked past her and Korra.

"Come on Bolin we're up." Mako said.

"Charming fellow," Sora muttered.

"You'll get used to him. Wish me luck, not that I'll need it." Bolin said running over to his teammates as the platform they stood on extended taking them towards the ring.

"Good luck, knock them out." Sora called as she and Korra waited for the match to begin, the bell soon sounded after the introductions and both girls began watching with excitement. The Waterbender of the team seemed to have the most trouble in the first round, being eliminated easily while Mako and Bolin managed to hold on but only barely.

"Round one goes to the Golden Temple Tigerdillos!" the announcer shouted.

"The Tigerdillos are good, I hope they can come back from this." Sora said and Korra nodded as round two began, the Fire Ferrets were knocked back into the second zone again before they rallied and managed to knock back the Tigerdillos into the third zone to win the second round.

The third round began and things began terribly for the Fire Ferrets, their Waterbender tripped and knocked over Bolin and both were knocked out of the ring into the water below leaving Mako alone to face all three Tigerdillos.

"Oh no this is not good," Korra said pulling at her hair as Mako began bobbing and weaving avoiding the attacks from the Tigerdillos until they tired themselves out and Mako struck back knocking the Waterbender and Firebender off the ring into the water and then he knocked the Earthbender into the water when he jumped through the cloud of dust made from their attacks clashing several times and the crowd cheered at the comeback victory.

"He's so great," Sora said in awe her eyes not leaving Mako for a second.

"I bet you could take him," Korra said with a knowing smile and Sora nodded as Bolin, Mako and their teammate made it back to the locker room.

"You did more harm than good out there," Mako scolded the Waterbender.

"We won, didn't we? Get off my case pal," the Waterbender said removing his helmet and he threw it to the ground and left the locker room slamming the door behind him.

"Useless." Mako mumbled walking to his locker while Bolin approached Sora and Korra.

"One more win and we're in the championship, what did you think?" Bolin asked both girls.

"That was awesome, you were great." Sora said giving Bolin a high-five. "And you were amazing Mako," she complimented.

"Oh, you're still here?" Mako asked her.

"Oh, you're still a jerk?" Sora replied with a frown. "Anyway, the way you guys moved out there was amazing. It's almost like there is a whole new style in this city, do you think you could teach Korra and I some moves?" she asked Bolin.

"Absolutely. However, I'm not sure how my Earthbending will work with your friend being a Waterbender and you being a Firebender." Bolin answered scratching his chin.

"Actually, my friend Korra here is an Earthbender, she is also a Firebender and Waterbender." Sora informed him with a grin.

"Huh…oh I'm very confused." Bolin said looking at both girls who smiled.

"She's the Avatar, and I'm an idiot. And I guess that means you are Princess Sora, right?" Mako asked looking at both girls.

"Yes, to all three." Korra and Sora said at the same time before looking at each other and sharing a laugh.

"No…way…The Avatar and Princess Sora!" Bolin whispered looking at Mako who rolled his eyes while Sora and Korra grinned. Soon all four were in the gym with Bolin and Mako in white tank tops and pants while Sora sat on the staircase Mako was leaning against while Bolin and Korra were practicing Earthbending. "Good power, but in a real match you'd be a sitting Turtle-duck, not so upright and flatfooted, stay right on your toes, right up until the moment when you need to dig in a strike and then…" Bolin instructed Korra before sending two discs made of Earth towards the net and Korra looked at what just happened amazed.

"Ok, let me try again." Korra said adjusting her stance and she sent two discs towards the net quickly.

"Whoa! Nice adjustment." Bolin said amazed.

"She's a natural when it comes to learning new moves like that," Sora explained with a grin.

"Not bad," Mako said.

"What does it take to impress him?" Korra asked Bolin pointing at Mako.

"What? I said not bad. Anyway, it's getting late, I'm going to turn in. Nice meeting you Avatar Korra, Princess Sora. See you upstairs bro," he told Bolin walking off.

"Upstairs, you guys live here?" Korra asked Bolin.

"Yeah. In the attic, it's nothing fancy but we get some great views. Now then let's keep practicing." Bolin answered and Korra nodded and both continued firing earth discs at the net while Sora watched with a smile.

The next morning however the mood was very different, Korra was once again trying to move through the Airbending gates but kept on smashing into the panels. "Patience Korra!" Tenzin reminded her.

"You know patience and Korra don't work together well Tenzin." Sora said as Korra was hit by another panel and growled before she began destroying the gates with her firebending to the shock of Tenzin and his family and Sora who facepalmed. "I can't believe she did what I did." She groaned as Korra panted angrily before storming off leaving the gates burnt and destroyed.

"Not again." Tenzin said with a sigh making Sora scratch the tip of her nose and laugh as her cheeks went red in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Uncle Tenzin," she apologised making Tenzin roll his eyes.

"Thank goodness that your mother has offered to pay to have them repaired whenever you or Korra destroy them." he muttered.

"I'll go find Korra, maybe she's calmed down by now." Sora said hugging Tenzin quickly before running off after Korra. Just like the night before, Sora and Korra snuck off to the Pro-Bending arena and found the locker room only they saw Bolin and Mako looking at the ground.

"We didn't miss your match, did we? You guys look like you already lost." Korra said.

"We might as well have," Bolin mumbled.

"Hasook is a no-good no show," Mako informed them as the judge opened the door and poked his head in.

"You guys got two minutes to be ready to play or you're disqualified." He told Mako and Bolin.

"Well there goes our shot at competing and the winnings," Mako muttered.

"Can't you ask one of those guys to fill in for you?" Sora asked pointing to another team in the locker room.

"The rules say you can only play for one team," Bolin answered.

"Well what about me, I'm a top-notch Waterbender," Korra suggested with a smile making the brothers look at her then at each other.

"But you're the Avatar, isn't that cheating?" Bolin asked her once again glancing at his brother.

"It's not cheating if Korra only does Waterbending," Sora answered with a smile.

"No way. I'd rather forfeit then look like a fool out there," Mako said.

"Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence." Korra muttered as the judge came back into the room. "We're in." she said before Mako could speak.

"We are?" Mako asked blinking in surprise.

"Yes!" Bolin cheered as Korra ran to the locker to get ready.

"Hey, I didn't agree to this," Mako said but Korra and Bolin ignored him and he sighed. "That girl is crazy."

"You don't know the half of it. Try growing up with her and being her Firebending teacher." Sora told him with a grin.

"Eh good point, let's just hope she doesn't blow it." Mako muttered as he Bolin and Korra now in the Waterbender Fire Ferret gear walked out to the ring with Korra trying to adjust her several sizes too big clothing. "Don't do anything to fancy…actually don't do anything just try to not get knocked off the ring." He whispered to Korra as they took their positions on the ring.

"You got it captain." Korra replied as her helmet fell down her face and she lifted it up just as the bell sounded, Korra then swung her leg sending a jet of water at the opposing team's Waterbender sending them over the side of the ring making Mako and Sora facepalm.

"You're supposed to throw opponents of the back of the ring, not over the side." Mako told Korra who sheepishly scratched her head.

"Whoops," she said as she moved back to the second zone because of her knocking the opposing team's Waterbender over the side, the round resumed and Sora covered her eyes with her hands as Korra once again got penalised when she stepped over the line.

"Come on Korra you can do it!" she cheered her friend on as the first round went to the Fire Ferret's opponents. The second round began with the opposing team pressuring Korra to try and knock her out of the ring first before she growled and bent two earth discs up to block a water jet and fire stream launched at her stopping the match as the crowd gasped in shock. "Oh no." Sora groaned facepalming again.

"I can't believe what I am seeing. That young Waterbender on the Fire Ferrets team, she's the Avatar and it looks like Fire Princess Sora is in the Fire Ferret's locker room." The radio announcer said as a spotlight shone down on Sora who chuckled sheepishly and waved slightly as the crowd cheered.

"Something tells me I am in so much trouble," Sora thought as the judge walked onto the ring to give his decision.

"The Avatar may continue to compete as long as she solely sticks to Waterbender," he announced making the crowd cheer and Sora sighed in relief.

"Oh, thank Agni that was a close one," she said, a few minutes later Korra was sent flying off the ring into the water and Sora groaned before she felt someone tap her shoulder and she turned and saw Tenzin behind her and she gulped.

"You are in so much trouble young lady." He told her. "We're leaving, once I get Korra." he said walking down to the lower platform and Sora sighed and looked over the side and saw Tenzin confront Korra and both argued for a few minutes until the second round ended and from what Sora could see the argument did not end well for either of them as Korra stood on the lift and went back to the ring.

Tenzin returned to the locker room and Sora smiled slightly. "I take it Korra didn't want to leave?" she asked softly.

"No. What am I going to do with that girl?" Tenzin asked as the third round began and both watched and Tenzin rubbed his nose when he saw Korra pushed back to the third zone quickly while Bolin and Mako were pushed into a corner unable to help.

"How about you watch, I think your teaching has clicked." Sora told him as Korra began dodging the attacks from the opposing team like a completely different player.

"She's still in the game folks. All of a sudden the Platypus-Bear's strikes are only striking air!" the radio announcer shouted.

"How about that," Tenzin whispered softly while Sora smiled.

"Come on Korra, finish them off!" she cheered as the opposing team ran out of stamina allowing Bolin and Mako to get back into the match and they and Korra began knocking their opponents out of the ring one by one.

"Knockout! The Fire Ferrets come from way behind to steal the win!" the announcer shouted.

"Wahoo!" Tenzin cheered as Sora laughed causing him to blush and recompose himself before leaving the locker room, Sora smiled and once Korra, Mako and Bolin were in the locker room she hugged all three of them.

"You did great Korra," she told her friend who hugged back.

"Thanks Sora, for believing in me." She said.

"That's what best friends and sisters do Korra." Sora said, Korra nodded and began removing her gear and putting it back in the locker.

"So, I assume since Korra will be training with us, would you like to come and train with us as well Princess Sora?" Mako asked. "It would be nice to have a sparring partner."

"I would love to, Mako. Maybe you can teach me some new moves." Sora answered making Mako smiled.

"I would love too, and who knows you might teach me something as well." Mako said making Sora laugh.

"It would be my pleasure." She said while Korra smiled at their interaction, and soon both she and Sora were back at Air Temple Island and saw Tenzin with some Air Acolytes repairing the gates, Sora elbowed Korra slightly and she nodded and walked over to Tenzin.

"I'm really sorry, about everything I said. I was really frustrated with myself and I took it out on you." She apologised.

"I think I owe you an apology too. I tried to teach you about patience, but I lost mine." Tenzin apologised back.

"No hard feelings?" Korra asked.

"Of course not. By the way, you were really good out there tonight. You moved just like an Airbender." Tenzin praised her.

"Wait, you stayed and watched?" Korra asked.

"I did. Pro-Bending turned out to be the perfect teaching tool for you." Tenzin answered.

"I'll see you tomorrow for Airbending training bright and early, also I kind of permanently joined the Fire Ferrets and we're playing in a couple of weeks." Korra said as he ran off.

"Also, I'll be training with Mako to teach him some new moves and to learn from him." Sora said running after Korra and Tenzin sighed heavily.

As Sora and Korra ran to their rooms, Sora stopped and looked at the arena and smiled as she thought of Mako, not knowing that at the same time Mako was looking at the Air Temple through a window also thinking about Sora.

"They're perfect for each other." Korra thought catching her friend looking at the arena.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	3. A Family Visit

A Family Visit

I don't own Digimon or Legend of Korra

The next morning on Air Temple Island the sun was rising and Sora groaned and turned over in her bed before she coughed. "Can't believe I'm sick. I lived at the South Pole for years how can I be sick now?" she thought sitting up and climbing out of her bed and she looked out the window to see Mushu on the ground below and he coughed before sneezing and a jet of fire from his nose incinerated a tree nearby. "Poor boy, looks like we both got sick." She thought wiping her nose.

"Yo, Sora you ready to go to the arena?" she heard Korra ask as her friend walked into the room.

"Uh…yeah. Give me a few minutes," Sora answered coughing into her hand.

"Are you sure, you're not looking so well." Korra said placing her hand on Sora's forehead. "You're a bit warmer than usual."

"I'll be fine. It's just a cough, I'm sure I can handle it." Sora reassured her friend before getting dressed into her training clothes.

"Well if you're sure." Korra said and both walked out of the room and headed for the ferry that would take them across Yue Bay to the arena. Soon they walked into the gym in the arena and saw Mako and Bolin were already waiting for them.

"Hey," Korra said with a smile.

"Hi." Mako replied as Bolin waved.

Now that the brothers were not in a Pro-Bending match they wore their street clothes. Mako wore fingerless black gloves, light grey boots that went to just below his knees, black pants, a white tank undershirt that was under a grey jacket with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows and the collar was turned up and a black belt was holding the jacket closed and he had a red scarf around his neck.

Bolin wore the same thing his brother wore only the pants were dark green and a dark green ribbon tied up in a knot holding his jacket close.

Sora smiled and opened her mouth to greet the brothers, however she stopped and started to sneeze making Korra's eyes widen. "Get down!" she shouted jumping to the floor and the brothers followed her lead just before Sora sneezed as a huge fireball flew out of her mouth and slammed into the opposite wall and the force of the sneeze sent her flying into a pile of mats and equipment.

"Whoa that was a big fireball!" Bolin praised looking at the burn mark on the wall. "Are you ok, Sora?" he asked before he, Mako and Korra saw she was out cold.

"Sora!" they shouted running to their friend, Korra rolled her onto her back and felt her forehead and frowned.

"She's burning up. I knew she should have stayed on the island." She muttered.

"Is she going to be ok?" Bolin asked worried.

"She needs medicine, something to keep her fever under control." Korra answered, Mako nodded and picked Sora up in his arms.

"Bolin go find a doctor and get the medicine," he told his brother before he looked at Korra. "I'll take her up to our apartment."

"Alright. I'll go Tenzin what's going on so he doesn't start freaking out." The Avatar replied before she ran out of the gym and headed back to Air Temple Island while Bolin ran to find a doctor for the medicine.

"Come on, let's get you upstairs." Mako said to Sora walking off and soon he carried her up into the attic, he then laid her on the couch and helped her out of her jacket, braces, shoes and gloves.

"Thanks," Sora muttered before she coughed again.

"Don't talk, just rest and let me help you get your fever down." Mako told her as he wet a cloth and placed it on her forehead. "You should get some rest, Bolin's gone to find some medicine."

"Good." Sora replied before closing her eyes and she began to rest as Mako watched over her.

Meanwhile Korra had caught the ferry and made it back to Air Temple Island and she ran towards the main building as Naga looked up at her. "Hey girl, Sora's sick." She told her partner and Naga tilted her head. "Yeah, I should have told her to stay in bed." She walked away from her partner and dodged a fire blast from Mushu as he sneezed again. "Poor boy, let's hope they make medicine for dragons too." She thought.

"It's an honour to see you both again after all these years," she heard Tenzin as she walked into the Air Temple and saw her Airbending teacher speaking to two elderly people, both wearing royal Fire Nation clothing

"Sora did invite us, where is that granddaughter of ours?" the woman asked with a small smile before she noticed Korra to the side. "Korra, what a pleasant surprise." She said as Korra bowed slightly before looking at the two of them.

Despite how many years had passed both Daisuke and Zuko had aged gracefully, Daisuke's hair was longer and now done up in a nice high bun while Zuko's hair was in his normal hairstyle and bun only now he had a beard like what Iroh had during his life, both also had some wrinkles, but they still looked like they could put up a fight.

"It's great to see you again Fire Lady Daisuke, you as well Fire Lord Zuko." She said respectfully as both Firebenders chuckled.

"No need to call us that anymore, we retired." Zuko said as Korra pulled him and then Daisuke into a hug. "How have you been Korra?"

"I'm good, getting settled into the city has been a challenge." She answered.

"We've heard, so Pro-Bending eh?" Daisuke asked with a grin making the Avatar grin sheepishly making her laugh. "I'm surprised Sora didn't get roped into being on the team, speaking of our granddaughter where is she?"

"Um…she's sick." Korra answered making the Firebender's confused.

"Sick? For how long?" Zuko asked.

"Since this morning, she was coughing and had a temperature and sneezed fireballs when we went to the arena for training." Korra answered.

"And where is she now?" Daisuke asked.

"She's still at the arena since Mako, one of my teammates thought it best if she stayed there to rest since she didn't look good." Korra explained. "Bolin's gone to get some medicine and I came to tell you guys."

"Does she have any allergies?" Tenzin asked Daisuke and Zuko.

"Nothing that would cause something like this." Daisuke answered walking off and the others followed her out to where Mushu was resting with Flame looking at his fellow dragon in concern. "It must be something Mushu ate that caused him to get sick."

"But the food for the animals and humans are kept separated to prevent this from happening," Tenzin explained. Daisuke picked up the bowl that was beside Mushu and saw a few berries left uneaten.

"Berries. While not a dragon's favourite thing to eat they can handle it." she thought holding a berry in her hand and she noticed it was yellow with blue spots.

"Hey, those are the berries Sora usually eats." Korra said walking over. "But yesterday they were blue with yellow spots." She explained.

"I think we've found our cause of the sickness affecting Sora and Mushu, a simple mix up. Nothing serious. However, I'd check the kitchen from now on Tenzin, you don't want anyone else to eat the wrong berries." Daisuke said as Mushu coughed again and Daisuke rubbed his snout gently. "Don't worry Mushu, you just need some rest and you'll be fine."

"What about Sora?" Korra asked worried about her friend.

"Don't worry, once she gets some rest she should be better, and not eating the wrong berries might help." Zuko answered with a grin.

"I'll see to it that it's done." Tenzin told him.

"Good, now then it's time to go see my granddaughter." Daisuke said climbing onto Flame with Zuko climbing on and sitting behind his wife. "Let's go boy," Flame nodded and took to the skies and headed towards the arena.

"It was good to see them again." Korra thought with a smile.

"Come along Korra, it's time for Airbending training." Tenzin said and she nodded and followed the Airbender master. Back in Mako and Bolin's apartment, Mako handed Sora a cup of water and she drank it slowly.

"Thanks," she said with a smile which Mako returned, both then heard something and saw Bolin climb up carrying a small pouch.

"I got the medicine." He chirped victoriously. "The doctor said to mix it with some tea to make it go down easy."

"Ugh, I hate medicine. It tastes like cactus juice." Sora groaned making the brothers chuckle.

"But it doesn't make you hallucinate though." Mako said as he took the medicine and went to make the tea.

"That's true." Sora replied with a smile. "Thank you for getting the medicine Bolin."

"No worries, you're a friend and I always help my friends." Bolin said with a grin as a red and white ferret sat on his shoulder and squeaked.

"Hey a Fire Weasel." Sora said as the creature glared at her.

"Not a weasel, a fire ferret. This is Pabu, Pabu this is Sora." Bolin said introducing the two to each other. Pabu looked at his owner then at Sora before jumping into her lap and looking up at her.

"Hello Pabu." She greeted petting his head as the Fire Ferret licked her cheek, Mako handed her a cup of tea and she gently sipped it and grimaced. "Ugh…I was right. This is disgusting." She groaned making the brother's sweat-drop as Pabu sipped some of the tea and gagged and shook his head. "See, he gets it." Bolin and Mako chuckled before they all heard a roar and looked out the window to see Flame approaching.

"A dragon!?" Bolin screamed diving to the floor.

"Not just any dragon, my grandparent's dragon." Sora said with a smile as she jumped off the couch and ran out of the attic.

"Sora, wait!" Mako shouted grabbing the clothes he helped Sora take off earlier before rushing after her with Bolin behind him and both brothers caught up to Sora as she ran outside and towards Flame and she leaped into her grandparent's arms.

"Gran-gran, Gramp-Gramp." She said happily making Daisuke giggle while Zuko's eye twitched.

"I thought I said don't call me that." He muttered as Sora grinned making him sigh. "Just like Sokka."

"Lighten up sweetie." Daisuke said kissing his cheek before hugging Sora some more. "So good to see you again granddaughter. How are you feeling? Korra said you were sick earlier."

"A bit better, I took some medicine just now. Still tastes like cactus juice." Her grandparents chuckled at that.

"We heard, and we know what caused it. In future make sure to check your food is suitable for human consumption. Now then, on to the reason for our visit." Daisuke said walking to Flame and she pulled out a sheath from her dragon's saddle and Sora's eyes widened in awe as she was handed the sheath and gently pulled the swords out and saw they were similar to Zuko's dual swords he used in his youth, only they were made out of the same space rock material Sokka had used to make his space sword.

"Wow." She whispered.

"Your father had them made for you." Zuko told his granddaughter who was looking at the two blades and saw a gold dragon carved into the left blade while the right blade was the carving of a crimson dragon.

"Tell him I said thank you." She said hugging her grandparents after sheathing her new swords.

"We will. Now then are those boys your new friends?" Daisuke asked noticing Bolin and Mako standing nervously behind Sora.

"Yep. Bolin, Mako, meet my grandparents the former Fire Lord and Fire Lady, Zuko and Daisuke." Sora introduced with a smile.

"It's an honour to meet you both." Mako said humbly before he bowed to the two famous Firebenders.

"Yeah, you two are awesome." Bolin exclaimed happily making his brother sweat-drop while Daisuke and Zuko chuckled.

"Thank you. We are awesome, now both of you boys promise to look after Korra and our granddaughter, they can kind of get into trouble easily." Daisuke said.

"Grandma!" Sora shouted with a blush.

"And if we find out you boys didn't look after them well…hm Zuko what's a good punishment?" Daisuke asked tapping her chin and her husband smiled and looked at Flame who licked his lips and growled hungrily at the brothers who went pale.

"No worries, we won't let them get hurt we promise. Earthbender's honour." Bolin said quickly while sweating bullets.

"Grandma, Grandpa stop threatening my friends with feeding them to Flame." Sora said glaring at them both before she smirked. "Besides if they do hurt me and Korra, Mushu is going to be the one to eat them." she chirped.

"That's my granddaughter." Zuko said ruffling her hair gently. "Now let's get you back to the temple, we should let Tenzin and Korra know you're feeling better." Sora nodded and waved to Mako and Bolin as she climbed onto Flame behind her grandparents and Flame took off and flew back to Air Temple Island.

"I can't believe we met the former Fire Lord and his wife the Queen of Dragons." Mako said in awe.

"And they threatened to feed us to their dragons." Bolin reminded him.

"Only if we hurt Sora and Korra. So, let's not do that then." Mako said with a smile walking back to the attic with Bolin following him.

The end of the chapter

Read and Review


	4. The Revelation

The Revelation

I don't own Digimon or Legend of Korra

"What's the big idea of having me train so early in the morning again? The morning is evil." Korra asked still half asleep as Bolin tossed a heavy medicine ball to her and she caught it then tossed it back to the Earthbender who tossed it to Mako.

"We're the rookies, so we've got the worst time to train. But things are better now that Princess Sora is feeling better and is here helping." Bolin said with a grin as Sora who was in her training clothes slapped him on the back of the head playfully.

"My friends call me Sora, Bolin. So, call me Sora, you as well Mako." She said smiling at the brothers, Bolin grinned while Mako blushed and looked away before he tossed the ball to Korra. "By the way Korra, before Gran-Gran and Gramp-Gramp left after their visit they told me that they have set up an account for me. So, if we need to get anything we can use my account."

"That's awesome!" Korra exclaimed throwing the ball hard at Mako who caught it but was sent flying back not expecting it to be thrown so hard.

"Korra be careful!" Sora scolded her friend running over to help Mako stand up. Korra sheepishly scratched her cheek before the gym door opened and man wearing an expensive suit and hat walked into the gym.

"There's my team of underdog street urchins." He said with a smile walking towards them. "Pleasure to meet you Avatar Korra, and you as well Fire Princess Sora." He greeted taking Sora's hand and giving it a gentle kiss, Sora smiled at the man, but she was very disturbed by his greeting which Mako noticed and he glared at the man slightly.

"And you are?" Korra asked as he took his hat off and bowed slightly.

"Butakha, I own the whole Pro-Bending shebang in Republic City." He introduced himself before taking out a wad of cash from his pocket which he placed in Mako's hand and the Firebender grinned. "You're winnings from the last match." He told Mako before he began taking the cash away slowly. "Minus expenses for the Avatar's new gear, Gym and equipment rentals from last month, rent on your apartment and a personal loan for groceries." He said and soon the money was all gone and Mako glared at Bolin at hearing the last expense.

"What? I'm a growing boy." He complained patting his stomach while Sora winced at seeing her friends lose all their money so quickly.

"And one more small item of business. The Fire Ferrets need to ante up thirty-thousand yuans for the championship pot." Butakha told them.

"Thirty-Thousand Yuans!?" Bolin, Sora and Korra exclaimed.

"You know we don't have that much." Mako told Butakha who patted him on the shoulder.

"Sorry kids, you've got until the end of the week to come up with the dough, or you're out of the tournament." He told them before leaving and the four friends sighed.

"How much do you think is in that account of yours?" Bolin asked Sora who shrugged.

"No idea. But knowing my parents and grandparents they probably made sure there would be enough. I'll check when I've got a chance." She answered with a smile.

"Alright. Until then, I'll think of something to help." Mako said gathering his stuff.

"I've been teaching Pabu to do circus tricks, people will pay good money to see that." Bolin said happily as the Fire Ferret sat on his head and squeaked making Korra and Sora giggle.

"Yeah, and one day you'll have your own travelling circus of Fire Ferrets doing tricks." Korra said.

"Ya think so?" Bolin asked happily making the Avatar sweatdrop.

"She was kidding about the circus Bolin." Mako told his brother with a smile.

"Uh…sure…I knew that." He said chuckling. Soon Bolin was outside the train station sitting in front of a large statue of Daisuke and Zuko and both had flames coming from their hands. "Come one come all, witness the fantastic Fire Ferret Pabu cross this very high bridge!" he exclaimed as Pabu who was dressed in a cute outfit stood on his front paws and walked across a small ladder that was being held up by two cans and he finished with a flip. "Ta-da!" the Earthbender shouted as a spectator tossed a gold coin into a jar beside Bolin. "Thank you very much sir, I'll be here all week." He said before looking at the jar. "One down, now only twenty-thousand nine hundred and ninety-nine Yuans to go."

Pabu squeaked and perked up as he and Bolin heard a Satomobile stop in front of them and a ma with a goatee and wearing a suit got out and walked towards Bolin. "Bolin, fancy seeing you here." he said with a smirk.

"Oh…hey Shady-Shin." Bolin greeted.

"I heard you're a big time Pro-Bender now, how'd you like to make a little extra on the side. Lightning Bolt Zolt is looking to hire some extra muscle." Shady-Shin explained.

"I don't know. Mako told me to stay away from the Triple-Threats." Bolin said nervously avoiding Shin's gaze.

"You're brother's not the boss of you. It's just a little protection work, easy money." Shady-Shin said tossing a wad of Yuans into the jaw making Bolin's eyes widen at the amount of money. "So you interested?" Bolin looked at Shady-Shin and then at the wad of money.

A couple of hours later as the sun began setting, Mako arrived back at his and Bolin's apartment. "Bo, you home. I bought your favourite dumplings!" he shouted into the apartment before sitting on the couch. "I found some work at the power plant, they pay pretty well." He continued tossing a dumpling in his mouth. "Bo? You here?" he called out, but Bolin didn't answer. He frowned before looking out the window at Air Temple Island. "Maybe he's visiting the girls." He thought walking off.

Meanwhile at Air Temple Island, Sora stood beside Jinora and Ikki as they sent a gust of wind at the Airbending gates again and Korra moved through the gates this time without hitting anything. "That's the way, light on your feet!" Jinora praised the Avatar who smiled at the young Airbender before she gulped down a glass of water Sora handed her.

Jinora and Ikki looked behind the two older girls and saw Mako walking towards them. "He's cute, Sora is that the handsome Firebender boy that makes you blush a lot?" she asked making Sora look behind her and see Mako and her cheeks went bright red.

"Does he make you blush in a good way because you like him?" Ikki asked with a teasing smile.

"Korra!" Sora shouted, and her friend smirked and stomped the ground sending both Airbenders flying into the air via Earthbending and both girls turned to face Mako.

"Hey Mako, what brings you out here?" Sora asked him with a smile as Jinora and Ikki landed behind them gently thanks to their Airbending.

"Have either of you seen Bolin?" He asked them.

"Not since practice. What's wrong?" Sora answered.

"I don't know. My brother has a knack for getting himself into dumb situations, see ya." Mako said walking off but Sora and Korra followed him.

"We can help you look for him." Sora said.

"Nah, I've got it." Mako replied before Sora grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Hey cool guy, let us help you. We can take Naga since Mushu is just getting over being sick." She said.

"Who is Naga?" Mako asked.

"Korra's best friend, and she's a great tracker." Sora answered and soon the trio were riding Naga as she walked through Republic City.

"The Avatar's best friend is a polar-bear dog. Somehow that oddly makes sense." Mako said as he sat behind Sora while Korra held Naga's reigns.

"I'll take that as a compliment city boy." Korra told him. Soon Naga walked towards the train station and Korra looked up at the statue and smiled. "Sora take a look." She told her friend who looked at her grandparent's statue and smiled.

"Wow, haven't seen that in a while." She said as Mako climbed off Naga and he helped Sora and Korra off.

"This is his usual hangout." He said as his hands rested on Sora's hips for a second longer making her blush while Sora chuckled to herself before she saw a group of kids fooling around nearby and she walked towards them.

"Hey, you kids seen a guy named Bolin around here?" she asked them politely as the kid wearing a hat who was obviously the head of the group wiped his nose with his finger.

"Maybe, what's it to you?" he asked rudely.

"He's a friend, now have you seen him?" Korra answered.

"I may have seen him, but I ain't telling you anything." The kid replied holding his hand out showing he wanted to be paid for any information he had before he yelped as Korra grabbed his ear.

"Nice try squirt, now tell us what you know about Bolin." She told him as Mako and Sora watched on amused.

"He was hear around noon, with some monkey rat thing doing dumb tricks. Then Shady-Shin showed up and flashed some serious cash and he and Bolin left in his hot rod. The Triple Threats, The Red Monsoons and Agni Kais are all gearing up for something, but I don't know anything else I swear." The kid told Korra who nodded and let him go and he ran off rubbing his ear.

"Sounds like a turf war is brewing." Sora said.

"And Bolin is right in the middle of it." Mako said, the three climbed back onto Naga and took off heading for the Triple Threat Triad's hideout.

"Let's hope we get there in time before Bolin gets into trouble." Sora said as Naga veered off and began chasing after something which climbed up a lamppost and they saw it was Pabu.

"Pabu!" Mako shouted as Naga tried to grab the Fire Ferret.

"No Naga, Pabu is a friend, not a snack." Korra told the polar-bear dog which stopped trying to eat Pabu and sniffed him and Pabu squeaked and jumped onto Naga's head before climbing onto Sora's shoulder and she smiled.

"If you're here that means Bolin's close." She said, Naga walked off and soon stopped outside the Triple Threat's hideout.

"Something isn't right, usually there's a couple of thugs at the door." Mako said climbing off Naga and he snuck towards the door followed by Sora and Korra who nodded and kicked down the door together and walked inside and saw the hideout was ransacked, tables and chairs were all flipped over. "Bolin, you here?" Mako asked looking for any sign of his brother before they heard something out back and Korra kicked open the door and they saw several men dressed in weird outfits with identical masks climbing onto motorcycles and a truck pulling away and before the door closed they caught a glimpse of Bolin bound and gagged inside along with other members of the Triad.

"Bolin!" Sora shouted launching a fireball at one of the masked men before he got onto his motorbike and he was knocked down while another two tossed canisters at the trio and they exploded releasing green smoke covering their escape.

"Naga!" Korra shouted and her polar-bear dog rushed over and she, Mako and Sora climbed on and Naga took off after the motorbikes and truck as Sora and Mako threw fireballs at the motorbikes trying to knock the riders off.

"Who the heck are these guys?" Sora asked tossing another fireball which missed again.

"No idea, but they've got Bolin and we need to stop them." Korra said. Naga continued to chase the masked men until they made it to a large empty square and one of the masked men tossed a pair of bolos at Naga's feet and she was tied up and tripped sending Korra, Mako and Sora into the air, Sora used her firebending to stop her fall while Korra and Mako slid across the ground.

Sora tossed a fireball at one of the masked men which he flipped over and ran towards Sora, she blocked his punch and threw a kick sending a stream of flame from her foot, but the masked men dodged and hit her side and right arm with some jabs and she gasped at the pain she felt.

"Chi-blockers!" she shouted flipping back before taking out one of her new swords and she coated it with her bending with her good arm and sent an arc of flame at the Chi-blocker who flipped over it and kicked her sword out of her hand and he jabbed her other arm and kicked her down and she skid across the ground. Before the two Chi-blockers could go after her some more or turn on Korra and Mako a loud roar echoed through the quiet night sky.

"What the?" Mako asked looking up to see Mushu flying towards them and the dragon landed and swung his tail knocking both Chi-blockers away and he roared while standing in front of Sora, Korra and Mako. Wisely, the Chi-blockers got back onto their motorcycles and sped away.

"Sora!" Korra shouted running over to her friend who sat up.

"I'm ok." She said grabbing Korra's hand as the Avatar helped her up. "They blocked my bending but it'll come back soon."

"Now I wish I learned that at the compound." Korra muttered, Sora smiled before she noticed Mako holding his head in his hands.

"I can't believe Bolin would get himself messed up in all this again." he felt an arm on his shoulder and looked at Sora.

"Don't worry, we are going to find your brother." She told him with a determined look before she climbed onto Mushu who walked off and Korra and Mako got back on Naga and followed. They kept looking for signs of Bolin well into the early hours of the morning with Naga and Mushu showing signs of exhaustion.

"We've been searching for hours, and still no sign of Bolin," Korra said sadly.

"We have to keep looking," Mako replied wiping the sleep from his eyes before Korra and Sora shared a look.

"I think we've got an idea," Sora said and Mushu walked off and Naga followed, soon the dragon and polar-bear dog arrived in the park and stopped at a fountain to drink with Pabu sitting on Naga's nose to do the same.

"The first day we came into town we say an Equalist protestor around here. We don't know how well he knows any Equalist but it's our only lead." Korra explained and Mako nodded slightly, soon they sat under a tree with Naga, Mushu and Pabu with Sora sitting between Mako and Korra.

"So why was Bolin even working with the triads anyway?" Sora asked Mako who looked away.

"We…kind of used to do some work for them." he answered, seeing the shocked looks on the girl's faces he added. "Nothing serious, I just ran numbers for them. We were orphans on the street and I did what I had to do to protect my little brother."

"We weren't judging you." Sora told him gently. "Can…I ask what happened to your parents?"

Mako sighed and looked at her before tugging at his scarf. "They were mugged by a Firebender, he cut them down right in front of me. I was eight."

"Mako…" Sora whispered pulling him into a hug and he hugged back.

"Bolin's the only family I have left," he said, Sora continued to hug him for a bit longer until they all settled down for the night. The next morning Korra was the first to wake up, she yawned and stretched before noticing Sora was still asleep with her head in Mako's neck while Mako had his arm around her protectively.

"I so wish I had a camera." Korra thought with a chuckle.

"Equality now, equality now, we want equality now!" the quiet piece of the morning was shattered by the loud obnoxious ranting of the protestor waking Sora and Mako up and they saw Korra smiling at them, both blinked before noticing how close they were to each other and blushed.

"Argh, sorry!" they both yelped scooting away from each other. Both then saw the protestor and Sora frowned.

"There's the guy come on." She said walking over with her friends following and Mushu decided to follow his partner. "Hey loudmouth!" Sora shouted stopping the protestor's ranting and he looked at the princess of the Fire Nation. "My friend was taken by Chi-blockers last night, where'd they take him?"

"I have nothing to say to the likes of you. Go back to your palace and continue to oppress your country's non-benders!" the protestor shouted before his megaphone was slapped out of his hand by Sora.

"Shut your yap. I'll have you know that my father is a non-bender, he is the son of Sokka of the Water Tribe. And our army has entire regiments of non-benders, some are even generals. Now tell us what we want to know, or my pet dragon will have his morning snack." Mushu stepped forward and sniffed the protestor and licked his lips hungrily.

"ARGH!" the protestor screamed before he fainted.

"Well…that could have gone better." Mako said, Sora sheepishly giggled and scratched her cheek. "Now what do we do?" Mako asked as Korra grabbed some flyers from the table and looked at them.

"Witness the revelation tonight at nine o'clock." She read off the flyer which had a picture of Amon front and centre on it, turning one of the flyers over she saw a red dot. "What do you think this dot is for?"

"Maybe it's a key to the location of wherever this thing is happening," Mako said. "Let's get out of here before we're caught with an unconscious protestor." The others nodded and ran off before Sora stopped and saw Mushu was sniffing the protestor.

"Mushu! What have I told you about eating people, besides he's too skinny not worth it." she said grabbing her dragon's reigns and pulling him off while Korra and Mako smiled. Soon the group were by a tram stop that had a map of the city on it. "Maybe the flyers are a map of some kind." She told Mako and Korra who shared a look before Mako took the flyers and held them up to the map until he found the part of the map they matched.

"Bingo. It's going down there tonight." He said making the girls smile. That night ten minutes before nine o'clock Mako, Sora and Korra walked towards the location of the mysterious revelation and saw several other people walking into the building.

"Let's go." Korra whispered as she, put on a beanie as did Sora while Mako put on a hat, Sora also had Mako's scarf around her neck and wrapped her arms around Mako's arm making him slightly blush while looking at her.

"What're you doing?" he whispered.

"We'll draw less attention this way." She whispered back as they approached the guard at the door.

"This is a private event, nobody gets in here without an invitation." The guard told them crossing his arms imposingly.

"Uh…invitation?" Sora asked innocently before Mako pulled out a flyer.

"Ya mean this thing?" he asked the guard who took it and looked at it then at Mako and Sora and smiled.

"The revelation is upon us my brother and sister." He told them stepping aside allowing them to walk past.

"Oh, she's my sister." Sora said looking back at Korra and the guard eyed the disguised Avatar closely as she handed him a flyer and he smiled and allowed her to pass. They walked further into the building until they stopped on and saw a large crowd of people standing in front of the stage.

"I knew a lot of people hated benders, but I've never seen so many in one place." Mako whispered.

"Let's find Bolin and get out of here, I'd rather not be caught by Chi-blockers and be forced to fight in a crowd like this," Sora whispered, Korra and Mako nodded and they walked down some stairs and began moving towards the stage through the crowd.

"Please welcome your hero, your saviour, Amon!" a voice shouted as lights shone down on the stage and seven people rose up onto the stage, the one in the centre with the mask and hood was clearly recognised as Amon.

"So that's him," Sora whispered as she held Korra's hand tightly to calm her friend as the crowd applauded and cheered Amon who stepped up to a microphone.

"My quest for equality began many years ago. When I was a boy, my family and I lived on a small farm, we weren't rich and none of us were benders. This made us very easy targets for the Firebender who extorted my father. One day my father confronted this man, but when he did that Firebender took my family from me. Then, he took my face." Amon said with the crowd gasping at that last part.

"I've been forced to hide behind a mask ever since. Most of you know this, recently the Avatar arrived in Republic City, along with Fire Princess Sora." The crowd booed loudly at that with Sora hiding her face with Mako's scarf. "And if they were here now, they would tell you that bending brings balance to the world, but they are wrong. Bending has brought nothing but suffering, it has been the cause of every war in every era. But that ends today." Amon continued.

"You must all be wondering, what is the revelation. You are about to get your answer. Since the beginning of time, the spirits have acted as guardians of our world and they have spoken to me. They say the Avatar has failed humanity. That is why the spirits have chosen me, to usher in a new era of balance. They have granted me a power that will make equality a reality, the power to take a person's bending away…permanently." Korra and Sora's eyes widened in shock at hearing Amon's statement and held each other's hand tighter while Mako held Sora's hand gently giving it a reaffirming squeeze.

"He's bluffing, he has to be." Korra whispered in denial, Sora nodded when she noticed several Chi-blockers pushing people onto the stage one of which was Bolin.

"Now for a demonstration. Please welcome Lightning Bolt Zolt, leader of the Triple Threat Triad, and one of Republic City's most dangerous criminals." Amon said as the crowd booed.

"Ah go boo yourselves!" Zolt told the crowd.

"Zolt has amassed a large fortune by extorting non-benders, but his reign of terror is about to come to an end." Amon said. "In the interest of fairness however, I shall allow him to fight to keep is bending."

"We need to get up there and get Bolin away from Amon," Sora whispered.

"Any ideas?" Korra asked looking at her and Mako as Zolt was untied by one of the Equalists and began throwing fireballs at Amon.

"You're gonna regret doing that pal," he told Amon who quickly dodged the fireballs as he made his way towards Zolt, he then dodged a lightning bolt fired by Zolt and caught his wrist before he turned Zolt around and forced him to his knees and then placed his thumb on his forehead as the crowd watched on and saw the lightning turn back into fire then stop entirely.

Amon stepped back as Zolt fell to the floor, he got to his knees and tried to Firebend, but nothing happened making the crowd gasp. "What did you do to me?"

"Your Firebending is gone, forever." Amon answered and Mako saw Sora and Korra's eyes were wide with fright. "A new era of equality has begun!"

"I've got an idea." Mako told the girls who looked at him as he looked over at some machines. "Those machines over there are powered by water and steam, if you make up some cover I can grab Bolin and get out of here without being seen."

"Works for us, be careful," Sora told him and Mako nodded and they split up with Sora and Korra sneaking through the crowd towards the machines while Mako made his way closer to the stage. Sora and Korra walked through a doorway and towards some valves and began turning as steam began hissing out of the release valves.

"Hey! What're you two doing back here?" both gulped and saw the guard from before walking towards them.

"Uh we're looking for the bathroom." Sora answered with a smile. "Do you think you could help us find it?" the guard however frowned and pulled a wrench from his pocket and swung it at both girls who dodged it and began moving around the guard. Sora took her scarf off and wrapped it around his wrist and swung him into the pipes destroying them and releasing a large cloud of steam.

"Thanks, this will be enough." Korra said with a grin as she began to bend the steam and sent it out into the main area where it blew apart the machine with a loud explosion making the crowd scream as steam began filling the room, Amon looked around before he stepped back into the steam and vanished.

Mako ran onto the stage and he threw a Chi-blocker away who grabbed Bolin from behind. "Bo, you ok?" he asked his brother.

"Mako! Yes, I love you!" he cried and his brother smiled and both ran off, they kicked open a door and began climbing down a ladder when an Equalist ran out after them and took out two sticks that crackled with electricity, before he could hit the ladder with them however someone tapped him from behind and he turned and was punched by both Sora and Korra sending him to the ground below where he landed on a dumpster with a thud and was knocked unconscious.

"As if we're letting you electrocute our friends." Sora said as she and Korra climbed down the ladder after the brothers, both then whistled and Mushu and Naga came running down a ramp and Sora climbed onto her dragon and pulled Mako on and Mushu took off while Naga ran off with Korra and Bolin on her back as Amon and several more Chi-blockers walked out of the building.

"Let them go, the Avatar and Princess are perfect messengers to tell the world of my power." Amon told his followers.

Soon Sora and Korra had dropped the brother's off at their apartment and then returned to Air Temple Island where they found Tenzin speaking to some White Lotus Guards. "Thank goodness, I was just about to send out a search party, are you both ok?" he asked but both girls shook their heads. "What's wrong? Did you find your friend?"

"We did, but there is something else. We were at an Equalist rally, we saw Amon." Korra answered.

"What?" Tenzin whispered.

"He can take people's bending away, for good." Korra added.

"But…that's impossible, only my father has ever had that ability." Tenzin said.

"We thought that was the case too, but we saw him do it. He took away the bending of three Triad members." Sora told him and Tenzin looked at them.

"I believe you." He said softly looking towards the city. "I don't know how he achieved this power, but this makes the revolution more dangerous then ever. No bender is safe." He said grimly as both girls shared a worried look.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	5. The Voice in the Night

The Voice in the Night

I don't own Digimon or Legend of Korra

Sora was in her bedroom trying to sleep but instead began tossing and turning and mumbling to herself, she gasped and sat up panting as she looked around the room. "Just a nightmare…thank goodness." She whispered wiping some sweat off her forehead, as she lied back down to sleep she heard another scream and jumped out of bed and ran out her room. "Korra!" she shouted slamming open the door to her friend's bedroom and she saw the Avatar curled up in her bed with Naga licking her hand gently. "Are you ok? I heard you scream."

"Yeah…just a nightmare." Korra whispered looking up at her friend slightly.

"About Amon?" Sora asked sitting on the foot of the bed as Korra nodded. "It's okay. I've been having them as well; would you like to tell me about it?"

After some hesitation, Korra took a deep breath and nodded. "I was asleep, then I heard something, but I thought at first it was just Naga, but the door was kicked open by Chi-Blockers. I tried to fight them off, but they cut off my bending again and when I was on my knees Amon walked into the room and said it was time to be equalised and that's when I woke up." She said as Sora pulled her into a hug.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you. That's what friends are for," Sora said with a smile and Korra nodded slightly. "Get some sleep. I'll tell Bolin and Mako you're taking the day off…no excuses." She added when Korra was about to protest making her pout before she yawned and went back to sleep with Naga leaning her head on her stomach making Sora smile at the scene.

Soon the sun rose, and Sora headed towards the arena via the ferry and walked into the gym to see Bolin and Mako getting ready for training. "Hey Sora." Bolin greeted with a big grin before he noticed something. "Where's Korra?"

"Sleeping in, she's not been getting sleep lately…after ya know," Sora explained, and the brothers understood.

"It's cool. Though we may not be training for much longer if we can't come up with the money for the championship pot soon." Mako said with a frown.

"You said your grandparents set up an account for you, right?" Bolin asked Sora curiously as Mako punched his arm.

"We can't ask her to pay the entry fee, it wouldn't be right." He scolded his brother who rubbed his arm making Sora giggle.

"No sweat. I'd be happy to help; you guys are my friends after all. Though I don't know how much is in the account." She said sheepishly making the brothers smile.

"We'll go check the bank tomorrow," Mako told her and Sora nodded before both heard Bolin giggle and look at him.

"Oh no, don't mind me. You guys go have fun," he said with a sly smirk before he ran off.

"What do you suppose that was about?" Sora asked with a raised eyebrow as she also noticed Mako blushing. "Are you feeling ok Mako? Your face is red." She said placing her hand on his forehead.

"Uh…it's nothing," Mako said awkwardly, Sora shrugged and walked off and the Firebender sighed in relief.

Meanwhile at City Hall a meeting between the council of Republic City was in session with Tenzin and the representatives of the Fire Nation, Earth Kingdom and both Water Tribes all in a heated discussion about the recent events with Amon and the Equalists.

"There is a madman running around our beloved city threatening to tear it apart. We need to create a task force whose sole purpose is to find Amon and bring him to justice." Said the chairman of the council Tarrlok of the Northern Water Tribe.

"Absolutely not. A move that aggressive would only further divide benders and non-benders." Tenzin said sternly.

"Tarrlok, I'm inclined to agree with your proposal but who would run such a task force?" the Fire Nation councilwoman asked Tarrlok who stood from his chair with a smile.

"It would be my honour, and privilege to accept such a duty." He said as Tenzin slammed his fist on the table.

"This is just another one of your ploys to gain more power. This council was created so that no single nation or person would have such power over the city." The Airbender said.

"All I'm trying to do is help. Think back, forty-two years ago Republic City was threatened by another dangerous man, Yakone. Your father wasn't afraid to deal with him head on." Tarrlok told Tenzin who stood up calmly.

"This is a completely different matter and how dare you compare yourself to Avatar Aang." He said.

"Amon is not going to stop with the bending triads, once he has finished with them he'll come after all the other benders in this city and our families. And with the Princess of the Fire Nation who is a bender no less in the city, Amon may try to hurt Lady Sora as well." Tarrlok said looking at the council. "Vote for this task force and I promise you I will not stop until Amon has been brought to justice. All in favour?" he asked raising his hand slowly followed by the other three representatives besides Tenzin and Tarrlok slammed the gavel down and smirked at Tenzin who frowned slightly.

Later that night on Air Temple Island, Sora and Korra were listening to music play on the radio while training together, both smiled at one another before the radio crackled as the music stopped. "Good evening my fellow Equalists, this is Amon." Both gasped and looked at the radio with fear in their eyes. "As you've heard, the Republic Council has voted to make me public enemy number one, proving once again that the bending oppressors of this city will stop at nothing to quash our revolution. But we cannot be stopped, our numbers grow stronger by the day. You no longer have to live in fear, the time has come for benders to live in fear." He finished before the radio turned to static.

The next morning after another restless night Sora climbed onto Mushu who growled lowly. "I'm fine boy, no need to worry." Sora whispered rubbing his head as Korra walked over. "I'm going to pick Mako up, so we can check the bank account my grandparents set up to see how much is in it."

"Let's hope there's enough." Korra said and her friend nodded.

"Hopefully, also you should take Naga out for a walk today. Try to get your mind off Amon, the less you fear him the less power he'll have over you." Sora advised Korra who chuckled.

"You sound like Tenzin." She said making Sora giggle. "I'll do just that, thanks."

"Anytime, let's go boy," Sora said and Mushu nodded and flew off towards where Mako was working. Mushu soon landed outside the power plant and Sora saw Mako walking towards her.

"Hey, ready to check the account?" he asked climbing onto Mushu.

"Yep." She replied as Mushu flew off again and headed for the bank of Republic City. "So how was work?"

"Exhausting. But I'm making some money at least, but it won't be enough." Mako answered as he held onto Sora's waist.

"Then let's hope my account has enough." Sora replied and Mako nodded. Soon they saw the bank down below and Mushu landed. "Stay right here boy we'll be back in a sec," Sora told her dragon jumping off with Mako and both headed into the bank while Mushu waited. Sora and Mako walked through the bank looking around at the hustle and bustle of the busy building with people making deposits or withdrawals or any other business they may have.

"Welcome to the bank of Republic City, how may I help you?" a teller asked the duo as they walked towards him.

"Um, I'd like to check my account please." Sora said politely.

"Certainly, name?" the teller asked her.

"Sora…Princess Sora of the Fire Nation." Sora answered. The teller's eyes grew wide and looked at her before he bowed.

"Of course, your highness, one moment." He said quickly walking off.

"Nice work, your highness," Mako said with a grin and Sora blushed and elbowed him in the side.

"Don't you start. You're my friend so you don't need to address me like that." She whispered and Mako nodded with a smile as the teller returned with a ledger and placed it on the counter.

"Here we are your highness, your grandparents opened it during their last visit. It has 15,000 yuans and if you make a withdrawal today it will be refilled in two weeks' time." the teller explained.

"It won't refill in time, but at least we would only have 15,000 yuans left." Sora mumbled and Mako nodded. "I'll withdraw the money now please." She told the teller who nodded and walked off before returning with a small chest which Sora opened and saw it was full of Yuan notes. "Thank you." She said bowing to the teller who bowed back.

"You honour us with your presence Princess Sora, feel free to return anytime." He said and Sora nodded as she and Mako left the bank and saw Mushu waiting for them only they stopped and laughed at the sight of several young children all climbing on the dragon chattering happily while Mushu laid on the ground with a disinterested expression.

"Seems Mushu is great with kids," Mako said with a smile as Sora giggled as she handed the chest to Mako. "Thank you for this Sora, it means a lot to me. Me and Bolin, I mean me and Bolin." He said blushing as Sora laughed before walking over to Mushu and she began helping the kids climb off the dragon while Mako watched with a smile.

Meanwhile in another part of the city, Korra was riding on Naga as she looked around trying to find ways to help pay for the Fire Ferrets Entry fee as Naga stopped walking allowing Korra to look at a poster. "An eating contest, first prize wins five hundred yuans, what do you think girl?" Korra asked her pet who grumbled. "Yeah, the food probably wouldn't be that good anyway. But there has to be some way to get some money." She muttered as Naga walked across the street before both heard a horn beeping as a moped nearly crashed into them and Naga reared back causing Korra to fall from the saddle and land on her butt hard and she groaned as the rider of the moped ran over removing their helmet as they did so.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there." They apologised to Korra who glared up at them.

"How could you not see me…I was…" she began before she saw the face of the driver under the helmet and she blushed as she looked at the driver who was a woman around her age.

She had long raven black hair that flowed down her back in curls with a clip pulling some hair on the left back, she wore brown gloves, brown and black boots that stopped just below the knee, dark brown pants that flared out a bit at the thighs with dark red pockets, a light purple shirt which was covered by a black jacket with gold buckles, red patches with dark red gears in the middle, the inside of the jacket was light red and on the shoulders of the jacket were two red gears.

"Hey, I know you. You're one of the Fire Ferrets, right?" the woman asked Korra helping her stand and Korra coughed and nodded.

"Yeah, that's me. Names Korra." she answered scratching her cheek.

"You're the Avatar too?" the girl asked in awe and Korra nodded shyly. "It's so awesome to meet you. I'm Asami."

"Nice to meet you," Korra said as Naga sniffed Asami and licked her. "And this is Naga, my polar-bear dog and it seems she likes you."

"Thanks," Asami said with a smile petting Naga's snout. "Again, sorry about nearly crashing into you."

"Hey, don't worry about it, no harm done." Korra said with a smile.

"At least let me make it up to you, how about dinner. Tomorrow night, 8 o'clock sharp at Kwong's Cuisine." Asami suggested as she picked her moped off the ground.

"Kwong's? But…I don't have the right clothes for a place that fancy." Korra told Asami who smiled.

"I'll take care of it. All you need to do is show up," she told the Avatar who nodded. "So it's a date?" she asked and Korra nodded.

"Sure," she said and Asami smiled and put her helmet back on and drove off while Korra blushed and giggled like a goof as Naga rolled her eyes at her owner.

Later in the evening Korra and Naga returned to Air Temple Island and found Sora feeding Mushu some chunks of meat which the dragon ate happily. "Whoa, I thought Tenzin was against meat on the island." Korra said.

"After Mushu and I got sick from eating the wrong berries he allowed me to feed Mushu meat as long as it was kept away from the human food." Sora explained as her dragon purred happily gulping down the last bit of meat. "So how did the walk with Naga go?"

"Great, though we kind of nearly got into an accident when a woman nearly crashed her moped into us." Korra answered rubbing Naga's head.

"Ouch, what did you do?" Sora asked hoping Korra hadn't hurt someone.

"Nothing, she apologised and invited me to dinner tomorrow as an apology." Korra answered and Sora blinked.

"Cool, where?" she asked.

"At Kwong's cuisine," Korra answered kicking a pebble with her foot shyly. "She said she'd organise some clothes for me to wear." She added in a mumble making Sora smirk.

"Well now, does my best friend have a tiny crush on someone?" she asked making Korra blush bright red.

"No way!" she shouted as Sora laughed running into the temple with Korra chasing her as Mushu and Naga shared a look and shrugged.

"Girls no running in the temple!" Tenzin could be heard shouting followed by the laughing of Sora and Korra. A short while later everyone was gathered around the table for dinner and bowed their heads as Tenzin gave a small prayer. "We are grateful for this delicious food, for happiness, for compassion and…" before he could finish he was cut off by someone walking into the room.

"I'm not interrupting, am I?" everyone looked up to see it was Tarrlok who had interrupted them.

"This is my home Tarrlok, we're about to eat dinner," Tenzin told him making the councilman smile.

"Good because I am absolutely famished." He said with a smirk. "An Airbender never turns away a hungry guest am I right?" he asked making Tenzin narrow his eyes. "That's what I thought," he said walking towards the table as Tenzin sighed and sat back down and shrugged when Pema glared at him.

"Though I do think Tenzin should make an exception this time," Sora told Tarrlok. "After all isn't it rude to show up uninvited?" she asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Surely the Princess of the Fire Nation wouldn't be so rude to the council representative of the Northern Water Tribe without getting to know me," Tarrlok replied with a charming smile which made Sora and Korra share a frown.

"Depends, are you just here for dinner or are you trying to accomplish something else?" Sora replied.

"I'd come clean if I were you Mr Ponytail, Sora gets really mean if you keep secrets from her," Ikki said with a mischievous grin, Tarrlok sighed as everyone at the table looked at him.

"I see I have no other option. I came here simply to offer Avatar Korra a place in the task force I am creating to bring Amon to justice." He explained, at the mention of Amon, Korra clenched her fist slight before Sora held her hand in comfort.

"You want me to join your task force?" Korra asked him quietly and he nodded. "I can't." she said taking a sip of her tea shocking Tarrlok and Tenzin.

"I…I'm surprised. I thought you would have jumped at the chance to help me lead the charge against Amon," Tarrlok said.

"Me too," Tenzin whispered.

"I came to Republic City to finish my Avatar training with Tenzin, at the moment that is what I need to focus on." Korra explained.

"But this would be the perfect chance to get on the job training, surely you'll…" Tarrlok stuttered.

"She gave you her answer. Now it's time for you to leave," Sora told Tarrlok bluntly, Tarrlok simply smiled and stood up.

"Very well. But I won't be giving up so easily, I'm sure I'll be able to make you see the benefits of joining my task force." He said walking out of the dining room.

"Goodbye Mr Ponytail!" Ikki chirped waving her hand before Sora laughed and gave the young girl a high-five.

The next evening Korra stood outside Kwong's and gulped and tugged at her armband nervously. "Pull yourself together." She told herself walking into the restaurant where she was met by a gentleman in a fancy looking suit.

"Welcome to Kwong's Cuisine Lady Korra," he said with a deep bow.

"Lady?" Korra asked with a small blush, she soon found herself in a changing room in the restaurant and was handed some clothes by the waiter who then walked out allowing her the privacy to change and she put on the clothes Asami had said she'd organise for her and smiled at her reflection as she now wore a simple blue dress that showed a bit of her cleavage and left her arms exposed. "Wow." She thought before the waiter walked back into the room and nodded upon examining her clothes and he led her to the table Asami was sitting at.

"I told you I'd take care of the clothes," she said as Korra sat beside her and smiled.

"Yeah. It feels kind of nice to be wearing something different to my normal clothes." Asami smiled as the waiter arrived with some tea for both to drink while they waited for their meals.

"I am such a pro-bending fan, I caught all the matches the Fire Ferrets were in this season." She told Korra who smiled.

"All of them?" she asked and Asami nodded. "Even my first one where I sort of messed up the entire time?"

"Until the end where you started moving around as if you were dancing allowing Mako and Bolin to get back into the match and help you gain a knockout?" Asami asked and Korra blushed and nodded. "That match was my favourite, I can't wait to see you guys compete in the championship."

"Well…maybe next year. I don't think it's in the cards for us," Korra answered softly.

"Why? What's wrong?" Asami asked gently.

"We only have half the cash we need to enter the championship, Sora was able to help, but she only had half the money and her account won't refill in time." Korra answered. "So we're kind of out of the running already."

"That's not fair, I'm sure there is something you could do," Asami told her.

"Well unless you know someone who has 15,000 Yuans to spare, I got nothing." Korra replied.

"I think I know someone," Asami said with a smile as the waiter returned with two dishes.

"Pardon me Ms Sato, but your main course is ready," the waiter said placing the plates on the table.

"Sato…like the Satomobile?" Korra asked making Asami smile.

"Yep, my dad is the one who invented them." she answered.

"Get outta town!" Korra exclaimed in shock.

"I'm serious. Would you like to meet him?" Asami asked.

"Meet the man who is probably the most successful man in Republic City, yeah I'd love to meet him." Korra answered and the two of the settled down to eat their meal. The next morning Sora and Korra were up early and were sitting beside Naga and Mushu who were basking in the early morning sun.

"So how was your date?" Sora asked Korra with a grin making the Avatar smile.

"It was great. Asami's really awesome, she's also a fan of the Fire Ferrets and said she might have a way to help us get the rest of the money we need to enter the tournament, I'm gonna meet her later today." She explained making Sora smile before she noticed Bolin and Mako walking towards them.

"Hello fellow teammate and princess Sora," Bolin greeted happily as Pabu sat on his shoulder.

"Hey Bolin, Mako," Korra greeted the brothers.

"I thought I told you to just call me Sora," Sora added with a small grin.

"You know me, always respectful to the ladies." Bolin replied making Mako roll his eyes. "Anyway, we came here to give you girls these." He said handing both girls a flower and a small cupcake.

"Wow thanks…what did we do to earn such gifts?" Korra asked looking at the cake in her hand.

"Hm…what was the reason again…Oh yeah you saved me from Amon," Bolin answered with a smile.

"Oh that…that was nothing," Korra mumbled avoiding Bolin's gaze as Mako looked at Sora and nodded at Korra but the Firebender kept quiet and shrugged.

"Are you kidding me? I was totally freaking out when he was coming at me with his creepy mask and him saying I will take away your bending," Bolin said walking around and acting like Amon before Mako slapped him on the back of the head. "Ow!"

"Bo, I don't think they want to be reminded of that part." His brother hissed earning a smile from the girls.

"Avatar Korra," they heard someone greet Korra before they saw a man walking over carrying two large baskets full of gifts. "Councilman Tarrlok sends his compliments and urges you to reconsider his offer." He told Korra who sighed.

"Tell Tarrlok that I haven't changed my mind," she grumbled, and the man bowed before walking off.

"Tarrlok, who is he?" Mako asked.

"Someone on the council who wants Korra to join his task force to take down Amon," Sora answered.

"But that's crazy, he shouldn't be trying to force Korra into doing anything," Mako said with a frown.

"Thanks. Tenzin thinks the same way. Now we just wish we could get rid of all these gifts." Sora replied pointing to a large pile of baskets that obviously had been sent by Tarrlok already. "Can you boys help?" she asked the brothers with a smirk.

"Yes." They replied, Bolin stomped the ground sending the baskets into the air with his Earthbending before Mako launched fireballs at the baskets destroying them making the girls cheer and applaud the brothers who bowed.

"Well I better get going," Korra said as she climbed onto Naga. "See ya later." She said as Naga ran off heading for the ferry.

"Where's she going?" Mako asked Sora who smiled.

"She's got a meeting with someone, Avatar business ya know how mysterious it all is." She answered casually making the brothers share a look before they shrugged.

"Whoa!" Korra exclaimed in awe as she walked through a large factory full of Satomobiles that were being put together. "I thought I saw a lot of Satomobiles when I first came here."

"Korra, over here." she turned and saw Asami standing beside her father and she waved the Avatar over. "I'd like you to meet my father."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Sato," Korra said respectfully as she bowed to the man who chuckled.

"Please call me Hiroshi, now on to other matters. My daughter tells me you and your friends are dirt poor." Hiroshi said with a smile and Korra sweatdropped.

"At least he gets right to the point," she thought.

"Dad," Asami said disapprovingly making her father smile sheepishly.

"No need to be ashamed, why when I was your age I was nothing more than a mere shoe shiner, all I had to my name was an idea. The Satomobile, all I needed was someone to share the idea with. One day, a generous man saw the promise in my idea and helped me get it off the ground, I built the entire Future Industries empire on the back of one generous lone." Hiroshi boasted.

"Dad, stop bragging and tell Korra the good news." Asami said with a smile.

"What good news?" Korra asked looking between father and daughter.

"Well my daughter passionately told me about all your hard-earned success in the Pro-Bending arena, and about your teams current financial stumbling block." Hiroshi said placing his hand on Korra's shoulder. "Now I'd hate for you and your friends to lose your shot at the championship just because you're short a few Yuans, that's why I've decided to sponsor the Fire Ferrets in the tournament." He told Korra.

"Are you serious!?" she asked in shock before she smiled.

"He's serious, my dad's going to pay the remaining half of your entry fee." Asami told Korra with a smile.

"There is just one small catch, you all need to wear the Future Industries logo on your uniforms." Hiroshi told Korra.

"I'll tattoo it on my chest if you want sir," she said making Hiroshi and Asami laugh as Korra shook their hands. "Thank you both so much, I can't wait to tell Mako and Bolin the good news."

"You can tell them this evening," Hiroshi told her confusing the Avatar as she looked at Asami.

"Didn't you hear, apparently there is going to be a gala in yours and Princess Sora's honour." She told Korra who frowned.

"Let me guess, the one holding the gala is Councilman Tarrlok?" she asked and Asami nodded. "How come you guys heard this before me?"

"He invited us, anybody who is anybody in this city will be there," Hiroshi explained.

"I see, well I look forward to seeing you tonight," Korra replied bowing slightly before she smiled at Asami and walked off. soon Korra and Naga returned to Air Temple island and Korra frowned as she saw two Satomobiles had arrived with Ikki and Meelo pretending to drive one of them.

"Out of the way Korra, we're driving!" Ikki cheered as she made engine noises while turning the steering wheel.

"That guy can't take a hint," Korra thought as she climbed off Naga and walked off to find Sora and found her friend in an octagon shaped courtyard with the Yin-Yang symbol in the centre practicing with her swords and she shortly was joined by Tenzin.

"I see that Tarrlok's gifts are getting more extravagant," he said, Sora stopped practicing and sheathed her swords.

"Yeah, he can't take a hint. I won't join his task force just because he keeps giving me gifts." Korra replied sitting on the steps shortly joined by Sora while Tenzin sat in between them.

"I am glad you turned Tarrlok down, but I would like to know if you did it for the right reasons." The master Airbender said gently.

"What do you want me to say?" Korra asked looking out at the ocean.

"It is alright to be frightened of what has been going on recently, the whole city is. What matters most is that we talk about our fears." Tenzin told the girls calmly.

"Would you think any different of us if we were afraid?" Sora asked her uncle softly who looked at them both shocked.

"Of course, I wouldn't. being afraid is a part of being human. If we let our emotions control our actions, they can throw us out of balance." He told them.

"Have you ever been afraid?" Sora asked Tenzin.

"I have. I am afraid right now of what will happen to Republic City if Amon is not stopped, I was afraid whenever Pema was pregnant with my children, whenever I was in the city doing my duty I was afraid she would give birth on her own and I wouldn't be there." He answered and both girls looked at him as he stood up. "I am always here to talk if you need my help." He told them with a smile before walking off.

"Wait Tenzin, do you know that Tarrlok is holding a gala in mine and Sora's honour tonight?" Korra asked Tenzin and he stopped and sighed.

"It seems Tarrlok will go to any length to get you to join his task force," Sora said with a frown. "We might as well go, it'll be fun to see his attempts blow up in his face in front of everyone." She and Korra shared a smirk.

"Just don't break anything expensive." Tenzin warned them and both girls chuckled.

"Wouldn't dream of it." they replied in sync.

"But first let us stop by the arena and invite Mako and Bolin, it wouldn't be right to leave them out of this." Sora said and Korra nodded in agreement.

Later that night they arrived at City Hall and saw two banners on the side of the building, one of Korra the other of Sora and they walked inside with Tenzin and his family who all were wearing Air Nation dress robes while Korra wore a sleeveless dark navy-blue dress that stopped just above her feet while Sora wore a crimson red dress with gold trim down the side with the sleeves flaring out at the wrists.

Behind them were Mako and Bolin who were dressed in their nicest clothes and Mako put some gel in his hair to keep it flat while Bolin had Pabu sitting on his shoulder as usual.

"Keep your guard up, it's not like Tarrlok to throw such an event for the fun of it." Tenzin warned the girls as they passed several people who began applauding the arrival of the Avatar and Princess of the Fire Nation.

"Don't worry about us, we can handle ourselves. Just watch your kids," Sora said pointing to Meelo and Tenzin looked, and his face went purple in fright.

"Meelo that is not a toilet…oh dear," he muttered walking towards his son with a deep sigh and both girls giggled.

"Seems he's got his hands full with just one of his kids," Mako said and his brother nodded.

"Wait until Pema has her fourth child, he won't get a moment's rest." Sora told him, and he nodded trying to avoid staring at her figure that her dress showed off proudly.

"Avatar Korra, Princess Sora, so glad you could come." Both turned to see Tarrlok walking towards them with a smile. "If you would follow me please, the city awaits." He told them escorting them away as Bolin and Mako followed. "Korra I'd like you to meet Republic City's most famed industrialist…" Tarrlok began as they walked over to Hiroshi but Korra cut him off and bowed.

"Nice to meet you again Mr Sato," she said with a smile and Hiroshi nodded.

"You as well," he replied.

"Mr Sato this is my best friend who is almost like a sister to me Sora, and my friends Mako and Bolin," Korra said introducing the others.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr Sato," Sora said with a bow.

"The pleasure is all mine Lady Sora," Hiroshi replied as he nodded to Mako and Bolin in greeting.

"Hey Korra," the group heard Asami as she walked over and stood beside her father and Korra smiled.

"Hey," she replied making Sora giggle behind her hand.

"Have you told them the news yet Korra?" Asami asked making Sora, Bolin and Mako share a look.

"News?" they asked.

"I was waiting until the right moment," Korra answered with a grin. "Mr. Sato is going to be sponsoring The Fire Ferrets. We now have all the money to enter the tournament." She told her friends.

"Are you serious!?" Bolin and Mako asked.

"Yes. I see very promising things for your team in the future." Hiroshi answered.

"Thank you so much sir," Mako said shaking Hiroshi's hand as Sora smiled seeing the happiness in Mako's eyes.

"The only catch is we need to wear the Future Industries logo on our uniforms during the tournament," Korra told the brothers who nodded, Korra then noticed Lin Beifong walking over and she gulped as Sora stood in front of her.

"Aunt Lin, pleasure to see you this evening," Sora told her aunt with a smile, but Lin simply glared past her at Korra.

"Just because the city if throwing you this big party doesn't make you special. You've done nothing to deserve it," she told Korra before walking off.

"Aunt Lin…" Sora whispered.

"Don't worry about her Sora, she'll come around…I hope," Korra said reassuringly. Tarrlok then led Sora and Korra off to a bunch of reporters and both were surrounded by them and they glared at Tarrlok who simply smiled.

"If you'd be so kind, they just have a few questions." He told them as cameras began flashing as Tenzin, Asami, Mako and Bolin saw what was happening.

"Is this another ploy to make us join your task force?" Korra asked him angrily. "I thought I made is clear I didn't want any part of it!"

"Why not, you and Princess Sora saw Amon take the bending of several people away firsthand, how can you not want to stop him?" one reporter asked Korra.

"Is Pro-Bending more important to you then fighting the revolution?" another reporter asked.

"Are you afraid of Amon?" another reporter asked and Korra grit her teeth.

"I'm not afraid of anybody!" she shouted.

"What would Avatar Aang do in your place then, wouldn't he do everything he could to stop Amon?" yet another reporter asked her.

"Wouldn't Zuko and Daisuke do everything in their power to stop him?" a reporter asked Sora who frowned.

"Don't bring my grandparents or Avatar Aang into this. The world is a lot different then it was back in their day." She told the reporter.

"So you're saying you and Avatar Korra aren't able to live up to their reputations?" a reporter asked.

"That's enough!" Korra shouted silencing the entire party. "If me being on this task force is that big a deal then fine I'll join, there that's your damn headline!" she added pushing her way past the reporters with Sora following while glaring at Tarrlok who smirked at her.

"They got forced into joining." Mako said shocked at what had just happened.

"That's not fair," Bolin said.

"Tarrlok is known for getting what he wants, I just hope they will be alright," Asami said as Korra and Sora left City Hall.

A few nights later, Korra and Sora were back at City Hall wearing Task Force armour with Korra twiddling her thumbs. "I can't believe we got tricked into doing this." Korra whispered to Sora.

"I was about to lose my temper with those reporters as well Korra, you handled it better then I would have done, just know that I'm here to help you," Sora replied and Korra nodded and the duo fist-bumped.

"My fellow Task Force Deputies, tonight we will commit a raid on a chi-blocking underground training school in the Dragon Flats borough, according to my sources the is a cellar underneath this bookstore where Equalists train chi-blocking in secret." Tarrlok told the task force, soon they were outside the bookstore hiding in two trucks before the Waterbenders and Korra jumped out and looked through small windows which showed the training in progress and Korra gasped when she saw a large poster of Amon on the wall and she gulped.

Tarrlok nodded to Korra before making some hand signals and one Waterbender opened up a large tank of water and bent the water down to the others who all gathered some of the water and waited for the signal.

Korra took a deep breath to calm herself before Tarrlok gave the signal and the water washed through the windows and instantly froze trapping five trainees before the wall was blown apart by Earthbenders, Sora jumped into the room and sent a whip of flame at the other chi-blockers tripping them all except two as one tossed two smoke canisters at her, but they were caught by Korra who froze them.

"I'm going after them!" she shouted running off with Sora following her. Korra kicked a door open and both ran down a long winding tunnel, Korra saw a thin wire which was ankle height and she flipped over it followed by Sora and both stepped back as two Equalists dropped from the ceiling, Sora knocked the first one down with a kick to the head while Korra tripped the second and grabbed him by the shirt.

"Tell your boss that I'm not scared of him. And if he wants to show himself then meet me tomorrow night alone at the Avatar Aang memorial island, got it?" she asked the Equalist who nodded and Korra let him go and he ran off down the tunnel.

"Korra…you sure that was a good idea?" Sora asked her friend who sighed.

"I don't know…I just…I don't know what I'm supposed to do, I've never feared anyone before but now with Amon…I can't stop myself from freaking out every time I see his mask."

"If you want to go through with this, then I won't stop you. I'll be there the entire time, besides tomorrow is the full moon you'll have an advantage with your Waterbending powers enhanced by the full moon." Sora said.

"I did say alone," Korra replied.

"You think he'd show up to face you alone?" Sora asked with a raised eyebrow and Korra shook her head. "That's what I thought, come on." Both girls walked off back to the rest of the task force.

The next night both girls were at a small pier and climbed into a boat before both stopped as Tenzin flew towards them on his glider and landed on the pier. "Korra, Sora this is madness." He said.

"How'd you know what we were doing?" Korra asked as she finished untying the boat from the pier.

"Since Ikki said she saw you two sneaking off after dinner. I know you want to face your fear of Amon but losing your bending is not the way to go about it." Tenzin told them.

"We're not scared of him," Korra snapped glaring at him. "I just want to end this before anyone else loses their bending to that madman."

"Sora, surely you see reason." Tenzin said looking at her, but she shook her head.

"I'm sorry Uncle Tenzin, but this is something we need to do. We can't let fear of Amon control our actions anymore. Don't worry, we'll be fine. I promise." She told him placing her hand on her heart.

"I truly cannot talk you out of this?" Tenzin asked them softly.

"No." Korra answered as she began bending the ocean and propelling the boat towards the Avatar Aang Memorial Island while Tenzin watched on bowing his head in shame. Soon Sora and Korra arrived at the island and looked around.

"No sign of him," Sora muttered as she and Korra walked towards the inside of the memorial.

"You think he chickened out?" Korra asked slightly confident.

"Oh…I would never do that." A calm voice behind them spoke and both girls tensed and slowly turned to see Amon standing before them with his hands behind his back, before either girl could react they were struck from behind by Chi-blockers who came out of the shadows and they were knocked out.

Korra groaned as she slowly regained consciousness and saw Sora laying on the ground nearby with Amon standing over her. "Don't you dare touch her!" she shouted breathing fire at Amon who stepped away as two Chi-blockers grabbed her arms and held her on her knees as she growled at Amon.

"Do not worry, she still has her bending Avatar, removing the bending of the Princess of the Fire Nation surely would make her a martyr to her people and would invoke the wrath of her countries military might." Amon said walking towards her.

"True, and you and your Equalists wouldn't be able to win that fight." Korra told him as he grabbed her chin.

"At this moment, you would be correct young Avatar. Our showdown, while inevitable, is premature. Although it would be the simplest thing for me to take away your bending right now, I won't. You'd only become a martyr as well. Benders of every nation would rally behind your untimely demise, but I assure you, I have a plan. And I'm saving you for last, then you'll get your duel, and I _will_ destroy you." He told her before chopping her in the neck and she was knocked out again and as she hit the ground she began having brief flashes of an old memory, one of Aang, an adult Sokka, Toph and Daisuke and another man.

"Sora, Korra!" she faintly heard and slowly opened her eyes to see Mako and Tenzin running towards them.

"Aang?" Korra whispered as Tenzin kneeled beside her while Mako kneeled beside Sora who also was waking up.

"What happened?" Tenzin asked her.

"Amon was here…he ambushed us…" she whispered.

"No. Did he take your bending?" Tenzin asked worried as Korra and Sora both made a small flame in their hands and he sighed in relief. "Oh, thank goodness." Both Korra and Sora were quiet before they both broke down and began crying into Mako and Tenzin's chests as they held the girls in comfort.

"I was so terrified, I felt so helpless." Korra sobbed looking up at Tenzin with tears streaming down her eyes.

"It's alright, the nightmare is over." He comforted her gently.

"You…you were right…I've been scared this whole time. I've never felt like this before and…and Tenzin, I don't know what to do!" Korra said sobbing into Tenzin's chest as Sora cried into Mako's chest as he gently stroked her hair.

"It's alright. I won't let anything bad happen to you again," Mako told her gently as he and Tenzin held the girls as they let all their emotions out.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	6. The Spirit of Competition

The Spirit of Competition

I don't own Digimon or Legend of Korra

After the encounter with Amon on Aang's Memorial Island, Korra and Sora had left Tarrlok's Task-Force and had resumed their training with Mako and Bolin at the Pro-Bending Arena. Currently the four were in a training session as music played from the radio. Korra sent jets of water at Sora, Mako and Bolin who blocked with their bending before Sora sent three fireballs at Bolin, Korra and Mako the fireball hit Bolin knocking him on his back and an earth disc he threw hit Korra who sent a jet of water at Mako and Sora knocking them both down and the four broke out in laughter.

"It's so great to have you at so many back to back practices Korra. Same for you Sora, it's not been the same without you or Korra around." Mako said with a smile removing his helmet as did Bolin and Korra.

"It feels good to be back. Although Tarrlok isn't too happy about Sora and I leaving his Task Force." Korra said.

"Hey, you joined the Fire Ferrets long before he forced you and Sora into joining his Task Force," Bolin said.

"Bolin's right. I'm sure Tarrlok and his Task Force will be fine without either of us for a while," Sora said as the four got into a team huddle and the four friends smiled though Mako had a small blush when he looked at Sora who smiled back.

"Alright, it's the first tournament match for the Fire Ferrets, I know we've not been a team for long, but I feel like we're ready." Mako said.

"Not without these you're not." The four broke the huddle to see Asami nearby holding up a new uniform which had the Future Industries logo on the chest and shoulders.

"Hey Asami, thanks for coming." Korra said walking over.

"No problem sweetie. It was my pleasure." Asami replied as Korra pecked her on the cheek before taking one of the new uniforms. "You're going to look great in your new uniform." Mako meanwhile glanced at Sora before he blushed and looked back at Korra and Asami missing Sora doing the same thing seconds later and Bolin was the only one to notice and he grinned as a plan began to form in his mind.

"Well guys, I'm late for a lunch date. I'm going to change, later." Korra said to her friends walking off with Asami. Once they were gone Bolin looked at Sora in shock.

"She has a date? With who? Who is this guy?" Sora laughed at his question.

"She's going on a date with Asami, Bolin." She said causing Bolin's jaw to drop as a dumbstruck look appeared on his face making Sora and Mako laugh.

"You didn't notice at the Gala the way Korra kept glancing at Asami?" Mako asked his brother who shook his head making him and Sora laugh even more.

"Well I better head back to the Air Temple, I promised Tenzin to babysit the kids." Sora said running out of the gym leaving the brothers alone. Soon the siblings were in their apartment with Mako cooking something to eat while Bolin tried in vain to put Pabu into a tub of water.

"Come on Pabu, you want to look nice in your new uniform, don't you?" he asked finally forcing Pabu into the water which the Fire Ferret did not like. "So, what do you think of Sora, Mako?" he asked the Firebender who stopped cooking briefly as he gained a small smile.

"I think she's an amazing woman. She's smart, loyal, caring, strong, fun, encouraging, confident, she's a role model to Tenzin's kids and she's beautiful. She's a powerful Firebender, and it's amazing to spar with her cause I know I won't get the same sparring match with her in a row. She'll switch it up on me, and makes me a better Firebender and a better man." He answered before he blushed beet red when he realized what he just said.

"Oh really? Cause I think you two would make a great couple." Bolin said with a smirk.

"I know." Mako replied with a sigh going back to his cooking. "Maybe I should ask Korra for some advice on how to ask her out, those two pretty much are like sisters." He looked out at Air Temple Island where Sora was currently helping Ikki and Jinora fill the lemur food baskets as it continued to snow as all three girls wore their winter clothing.

"So how are things going between you and that dreamy Firebender boy, you two have been spending a lot of time together lately," Jinora said with a coy smile.

"Yeah, tell us all about the beautiful romance." Ikki chirped making Sora blush before she sighed and put the empty basket on the snowy ground.

"I don't know really, I mean I like him. I know he likes me, but he hasn't asked me out on a proper date yet." She told the two Airbenders.

"Maybe he's just nervous to ask you out," Jinora told her.

"Jinora's right, you're an amazing big sister. Your fun and funny. You're a great cook, you make the most delicious foods. You're a kick butt fire and lightning bender. Also, you're like the most beautifulest woman ever and a princess." Ikki said happily spinning around making Sora smile and ruffle her hair.

"Thanks Ikki. Maybe I should ask him out instead, any ideas girls?" she asked.

"Oh I just finished reading a historical sage, where the heroine fell in love with the enemy general's son who was meant to marry a princess. You should do what she did," Jinora answered.

"Tell me," Sora said with a smile.

"She rode a dragon into battle and burned down the entire country, then she jumped into a volcano, it was so romantic." Jinora replied making Sora sweatdrop.

"No, no, no!" Ikki shouted waving her arms around. "The best way to win a boy's heart is to brew a potion of rainbows and sunsets that makes true lovers sprout wings and fly to a magical castle in the sky, where they get married and eat clouds with spoons and use stars in their moonlight punch for ever and ever and ever." She said happily flying into the air with a spin as Sora blinked.

"The volcano is starting to sound like a good idea." She muttered before hearing a chuckle and she turned to see Korra had returned from her date with Asami.

"Just be yourself Sora. That's who he fell for in the first place. Be the confident woman you are and take charge and just go up to him and ask him out. It's easy, that's what Asami did when she asked me out." Korra told her friend with a smile having overheard the conversation.

"Speaking of Asami, how's that going Korra? Did you enjoy your lunch date?" Sora asked with a grin as Ikki and Jinora began bugging Korra about her and Asami making the Avatar glare at her friend as Sora poked her tongue out in reply. Another laugh was heard, and Sora turned to see Pema behind her and she blushed. "How long have you been standing there Aunt Pema?"

"Long enough to hear what you're going through. I was in a kinda similar situation. I was in love with Tenzin who was in love with someone else." She explained.

"Daddy was in love with someone else before you?" Ikki asked and her mother nodded.

"What did you do?" Korra asked.

"Well, at first I was shy and nervous. I was afraid of rejection but seeing my soulmate spending his time with the wrong woman became too much to me. I stuck my chin out and poured my heart and soul out to him and the rest is history." Pema answered with a smile.

"Wow," the four girls all said in awe, Korra looked at her feet before she smiled with new found confidence. Soon it was time for the first tournament match of the Pro-Bending Championship and the Fire Ferrets and Sora were in the locker room.

"Good luck," Sora said hugging Korra and Bolin before she hugged Mako and kissed his cheek. "Good luck Mako, you'll do great out there." She whispered making Mako blush slightly.

"Thanks," he whispered back making his way to the platform with Bolin and Korra.

"Introducing our first team, the Future Industries Fire Ferrets!" the announcer shouted as the crowd cheered loudly and Sora cheered as well. "And their opponents, the Red Sands Rabbaroos!" the announcer shouted as the opposing team walked onto the platform.

"Go Fire Ferrets!" Sora shouted as the bell rang and the match began with an explosive start sending all six Pro-Benders back from the initial volley.

"What an explosive opening volley. Both teams quickly recover and unleash a barrage of bending." The radio broadcaster Shiro Shinobi said as Korra cartwheeled out of the way of two discs of earth and a fire ball thrown at her, Mako hit an earth disc coming towards her and she sent a stream of water at the opposing teams Waterbender who blocked only to be hit in the stomach by an earth disc fired by Bolin sending her back into the second zone. "I am astonished by the progress of the Fire Ferrets, no wonder the Avatar's not been in the papers lately, she's clearly had her nose to the grindstone preparing for this tournament." The broadcaster continued as the other two Rabbaroos were sent into the second zone allowing the Fire Ferrets to advance and they kept up the pressure holding nothing back as they knocked all three Rabbaroos down. "All three Rabbaroos are down, the Fire Ferrets take round one."

"Round Two!" the announcer said and the second round began.

"The Rabbaroos are looking for revenge and they go straight after Bolin." Shiro Shinobi said as Bolin blocked a blast of water with an earth disc as Korra jumped in front of him. "Korra, comes to his aid and she wallow whacks Umi back into zone two." He said as Korra send a stream of water at one of the Rabbaroos sending them rolling across the ground. "The Fire Ferrets are on fire tonight as they take round two."

"Alright!" Sora cheered with Pabu sitting on her head squeaking along with her.

"Round Three!" the announcer shouted. The third round began with the Rabbaroos on the defense again as the Fire Ferrets attacked relentlessly.

"I feel sorry for the Rabbaroos, the Fire Ferrets are a well-oiled machine here tonight." Shiro Shinobi said as the three Rabbaroos were hit sending them back into zone three. "Down goes Ulag, Adi and Umi!" he cried as the bell rang.

"All three rounds go to the Future Industries Fire Ferrets who win their opening match of the tournament!" the announcer said as the crowd and Sora cheered wildly.

"They won, they won, they won!" Sora shouted hugging Pabu before kissing his cheek before coughing out some fur. "Blech, hairball." Pabu cooed and licked her cheek making her giggle as Korra, Mako and Bolin walked back into the locker room.

"Wahoo, we won!" Bolin cheered giving the crowd one last wave before hugging his friends tightly.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Bo, we've still got a long way to go in the tournament." Korra reminded him as Asami walked into the locker room and she smiled. "So impressed?" she asked walking over to Asami who hugged her.

"Extremely impressed, what do you say we have a late dinner to celebrate. I know just the place." Asami said making Korra smile.

"Why not, see ya guys late." Korra told the others who nodded.

"Try not to have too much fun," Sora said with a grin making both girls blush before they left the locker room. Soon Sora was walking out of the arena when Bolin ran over to her.

"Hey Sora, wait up." He said making Sora stop and smile.

"What's up Bo?" she asked.

"Well I was wondering if you'd like to hang out tonight, just as friends." He answered with a grin and Sora blinked before she smiled.

"Sure, sounds like fun. When and where?" she asked as Bolin handed her a piece of paper.

"Meet me here, trust me you won't regret it." He said before walking off and Sora looked at the paper and smiled. Soon she arrived at the place she was meant to meet Bolin and saw it was a Water Tribe restaurant, but she saw that Bolin was nowhere to be seen.

"Sora?" she heard someone ask her from behind and she blushed and turned to see Mako walking over. "What're you doing here?" he asked.

"Bolin asked me to meet him here, to hang out. Why are you here?" she asked noticing a piece of paper in Mako's hand.

"Same here." He answered. "I think we've been duped."

"Ya think?" Sora asked with a giggle. "I guess this is a blessing in disguise, I kind of wanted to ask you out for a while, I guess Bolin did us both a favor."

"You wanted to ask me out?" Mako asked with a blush and Sora blushed in reply and nodded. "Same here, shall we?" he asked and Sora nodded and both walked into the restaurant and saw Asami and Korra sitting at a table.

"Well this is a surprise," Asami said looking at her friends with a smile as they walked over.

"Blame Bolin, I'm going to get him back. In the meantime, you mind if we share a table?" Sora asked and both girls nodded and she and Mako sat down and ordered and soon the four were eating authentic noodles.

"So how is it?" Asami asked Korra who inhaled the noodles hungrily.

"So good, I almost forgot how good Water Tribe grub was." She answered her mouth full of food.

"Manners Korra," Sora said with a grin as she slurped down her noodles. "But these are good noodles." She added before noticing a group of people at the back of the restaurant glaring at them. "Who're the guys glaring at us?" she asked Mako who glanced back, and his eyes narrowed.

"Tahno and the Wolfbats, the reigning champions for the past three years. Don't make eye contact." He told Korra who glared over at Tahno and the Wolfbats and sure enough the group stood up and walked towards their table.

"Keep your cool Korra, if you hit those guys you'll be out of the tournament." Asami warned her as the Wolfbats and their posse of several women stopped by their table.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the Fire Ferrets, Pro-Bending's saddest excuse for the team. Tell me how a couple of amateurs like you lucked your way into the tournament, especially you Avatar." Tahno said making Korra huff as he wrapped his arm around her. "If you want to know how a real Pro bends, I can give you some private lessons." He purred making Korra roll her eyes.

"Thanks, but you're not my type." She said shrugging his arm off her.

"Then how about you and the princess come join us at our table, we'd be a lot more fun then those two." Tahno said with a smirk as Mako and Asami glared at him.

"You trying to say something pretty boy?" Sora asked standing up glaring at Tahno who was taller than her, but she wasn't scared of the pompous brat.

"I don't know, do you think I am princess?" Tahno whispered huskily making Sora lean back in disgust before she smirked and nodded to Korra who whistled, and Naga stuck her head through the window before roaring loudly at Tahno making him stumble back into his teammates as his hair was blown around by the polar-bear dog's roar, Tahno huffed and smoothed his hair over before walking off with his posse back to his table, once they were gone Sora, Asami, Korra and Mako laughed.

"That's a good girl Naga," Korra cooed petting her pet's head.

"Well we should get going," Mako told the girls. "We've got other places to go."

"Sure, have fun you two." Asami said, Sora and Mako left the restaurant, their next destination was a bar and they were drinking sodas when Mako burped and blushed, Sora giggled before she burped as well, Mako grinned before he belched loudly, Sora smirked before letting loose a massive belch which made her blush before she and Mako laughed while the people sitting next to them leaned back in disgust.

They then went to Harmony Tower and stood on the viewing platform at the top and looked at the city both pointing out sights to each other, Sora looked around with eyes filled with awe and happiness while Mako watched her with a small smile.

The next night it was time for the quarter final matches of the Pro-Bending tournament. "So, did you enjoy yourselves last night?" Bolin asked Mako and Sora as the Fire Ferrets were preparing for their match.

"We did. And we're going to thank you for your little set up after the match." Sora promised with a sweet smile that made Bolin gulp and sweat nervously.

"Try not to hurt him too badly, we still need him for the tournament." Korra said putting her helmet on before walking to the arena with the brothers following.

"Eight teams have been eliminated and eight teams advance into the quarter finals which get underway tonight. The rookie Fire Ferrets are about to take on the former and longest raining champs the Boar-q-pines. It's youth versus experience in this clash for the ages." Shiro Shinobi said as the bell rang and the match began with both teams exchanging volleys of water, earth and fire. "Korra dodges and…right into her teammate!" he shouted as Korra cartwheeled and collided with Mako as Bolin was hit with an earth disc and all three Fire Ferrets were rolling back into another one.

"Round One goes to the Boar-q-pines!" the announcer shouted.

"Come on guys, dust yourselves off!" Sora shouted.

"Sorry, I had an opening and thought I could take it." Korra apologized to Mako who nodded.

"Doesn't matter, let's just try not to mess up again." He said as the bell ran signaling the beginning of the second round.

"The Ferrets looking to mount some sort of offence after that disaster of an opening round." Shiro Shinobi said as Bolin let loose several earth discs hitting the opposing Earthbender as Mako was hit by a water blast knocking him back. Bolin tossed more earth discs at the other team before rolling out of the water of a water blast. "Look at Bolin go, he's a one man bending battalion and thanks to him the Fire Ferrets claim round two."

"Nice work," Mako praised his brother who grinned before his expression turned serious.

"Round three!" the announcer shouted as the third round began.

"It looks like this match is coming down to the wire folks, the experience of the Boar-q-pines seems to be enough to hold back the ambition of the Fire Ferrets." Shiro Shinobi said as both teams were hit by the other team's attacks and retaliated.

"Round three is a tie, we go to a tiebreaker to decide the match!" the announcer shouted as the referee walked onto the platform and flipped a coin before catching it.

"The Fire Ferrets win the coin toss, which element do you choose?" he asked the team.

"I got this," Bolin said before Mako could speak up and his brother raised an eyebrow. "I know you usually handle these things, but I've got a good feeling tonight." He explained before stepping forward. "We choose earth." The rest of the teams stepped away from the center circle as it rose up leaving the two Earthbenders to duke it out.

"It seems the Earthbenders are going to battle this out to decide the match folks." Shiro Shinobi said, both Bolin and his opponent send earth discs at each other which exploded in clouds of dust when they hit each other before Bolin rolled under his opponent when he jumped trying to hit him with an earth disc to the face. "Bolin goes for the grapple." Shinobi said as Bolin tackled his opponent before he was flipped into the air. "Cheng reverses." Bolin bent an earth disc and sent it at Cheng hitting him in the chest sending to the edge of the platform. "Bolin strikes from mid-air knocking Cheng to the edge of the platform." Bolin sent two more earth discs at Cheng hitting him and sending him flying into the water below. "Bolin strikes again, and Cheng is in the drink, the Fire Ferrets win the match!"

"They did it!" Sora cheered in happiness. She turned and left the locker room and walked out of the arena to get some fresh air and stood at the dock just outside the arena.

"There you are, I was looking for you." Sora turned and saw Mako in his normal outfit walking over and she smiled.

"Yeah, I just needed to take a breather." She told him leaning against the post as Mako stood in front of her with a smile.

"Because the Fire Ferrets are in the semi-finals?" he asked making her smile softly.

"Well yeah but not just that. But also, how close we have gotten lately, and how much fun we had last night." She answered.

"Yeah me too, it's been great spending time with you Sora." Mako said stepping closer.

"Same here Mako," Sora said as Mako leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips and Sora blushed before returning the kiss, the moment was ruined as they heard cheering and turned to see Bolin, Asami and Korra trying to hide while watching them.

"Uh oh I think she heard us," Bolin said.

"Let's leave before Sora throws a fireball at us," Korra said.

"Too late!" Asami shouted as a fireball flew over their heads and they ran off as Sora tossed another fireball at them for good measure before she and Mako shared a look and laughed, Sora then kissed Mako once they had stopped laughing.

The next night the semi-final matches were set to begin, and the Fire Ferrets prepared in silence as Sora kissed Mako's cheek before he put his helmet on before walking off to the arena with his teammates following. "You won't find two teams more evenly matched in age size and strength then the Fire Ferrets and the Buzzard Wasps, believe me I've looked. This should be a pulse pounding semi-final folks." Shiro Shinobi said as the two teams stared each other down before the bell rang.

The Buzzard Wasps jumped back and attacked at once knocking all three Fire Ferrets back into the second zone quickly. "The Fire Ferrets are knocked back into zone two by a quick opening combo attack by the Buzzard Wasps, and Mako is knocked into zone three!" Shiro Shinobi shouted as Mako was hit by a large blast of water and he hit the ground in zone three as Bolin was hit in the stomach by an earth disc and he went green in the face before removing his helmet and he threw up over the side making the crowd groan in disgust.

"Oh that's not good," Sora said with a grimace. Korra jumped over an earth disk thrown at her before a blast of fire hit her sending her back into the third zone allowing the other team to advance and continue their attack, Mako ducked a fireball before sidestepping a water blast before an earth disc struck him from behind sending him into the water below making Sora gasp in worry just as the bell rang signaling the end of round one. "Saved by the bell, literally."

The second round began with both teams back on the arena when Mako accidently hit Bolin from behind with a fireball knocking his brother down. "What was that for!?" he shouted before Korra pushed Bolin out the way with a blast of water saving him from being knocked into the water below before she grabbed the other team's Firebender with a whip of water and then sent them into the air several times with bursts of water causing the referee to blow his whistle.

"Unnecessary roughness, move back one zone!" he shouted at Korra who frowned and did so walking past Mako along the way.

"Don't let the pressure get to you Korra, take a deep breath." Mako told her and she nodded as the second round ended in favor of the Buzzard Wasps.

"We're gonna need a miracle to win this match," Bolin said looking at his boots.

"I know this match hasn't been our best, but we can't let the last two rounds hold us back. Let's kick some butt." Korra said cracking her knuckles and the brothers nodded.

The final round began with Bolin and Mako being knocked back into zone two quickly while Korra dodged every attack thrown her way, Mako was hit by a water burst then an earth disc sending him flying into the water below as an earth disc struck Bolin's shoulder making him cry out in pain and he was shortly knocked into the water afterwards.

"Oh no!" Sora exclaimed as she saw Mako help Bolin onto the lift heading up back to the locker room. "Are you alright?" she asked the brothers once they walked into the locker room.

"I'm fine, but Bolin's shoulders messed up." Mako told her and she nodded before leading Bolin to the bench.

"Let me see what I can do." She said removing Bolin's helmet and top of his uniform and she began rubbing his shoulder gently.

"You know medicine?" he asked and she nodded.

"When you are friends with the Avatar who keeps getting hurt every five minutes you learn a thing or two," she told them. "Korra can heal with Waterbending, let's wait until she gets back to see what she can do." The brothers nodded and the trio watched as Korra flipped and dodged her way around the other teams attacks knocking them all into a line before she sent a large blast of water at them sending them all into the water below.

"It's the big kibosh! What a knockout!" Shiro Shinobi shouted as the crowd cheered including Mako, Bolin and Sora. "It didn't seem possible folks, but the Fire Ferrets have come from way behind and are now heading to the finals!"

"She did it yeah!" Sora cheered as Mako hugged her and Bolin.

"Shoulder!" Bolin cried out in pain before Mako let him go quickly as Korra made her way back to the locker room.

"Nice work Korra, you were awesome." Sora said and her friend nodded. "Think you could do something with Bolin's shoulder?"

"Sure, let me look." She said as the Wolfbats walked into the locker room.

"Hello Princess," Tahno purred as the Fire Ferrets and Sora glared at him and his teammates. "My offer still stands ya know."

"Thanks, but like I said before you're not my type. And I hope my friends see you in the finals, if only to wipe that smug look off your face." Sora told him.

"I'm shaking in my boots over here." Tahno replied as he and his team went out to the arena.

"I hate those jerks," Korra muttered as the door opened and Asami ran into the locker room and hugged her from behind.

"Congrats you guys," she said making Korra perk up and smile.

"Thanks, Asami," she said kissing her cheek.

"Enough with the lovey dovey stuff please, I need medical attention here." Bolin said sitting on the bench and Korra chuckled before she water bent some water out of a bucket as it began glowing and she placed it on Bolin's shoulder and he sighed I relief. "Ah…much better."

"You're welcome," Korra told him as Sora giggled before she and the others heard the bell ring.

"Your winners, the defending champions the White Fall Wolfbats!" the announcer shouted.

"What!? It can't be over already," Mako said rushing over to the railing to see that indeed the Wolfbats had won with a first round knock out and the other team were not in good shape being carried out on stretchers.

"That was the fastest Pro-Bending match I've ever seen." Sora said looking at the Wolfbats with a look of concern.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	7. And the Winner Is

And the Winner Is…

I don't own Digimon or Legend of Korra

It was the day of the Pro-Bending Championship final match and the Fire Ferrets were in the gym at the arena practicing as music played on the radio, Sora meanwhile was setting up some pictures of Tahno on a line in front of her friends. "Alright guys, go for it." Sora said before stepping back and she laughed as Mako, Bolin and Korra sent their respective elements at the pictures destroying them.

"I don't care what anyone else thinks, I got a good feeling about tonight's match." Korra said cracking her knuckles before removing her helmet.

"It's going to be our toughest match yet, we can't let our guard down." Mako reminded her.

"Asami and I have already begun planning the victory feast, but if you guys somehow lose we'll still have the feast." Sora said making the others chuckle before the radio crackled with static making them all glance at it.

"Good morning Republic City, this is Amon." Said the leader of the Equalists causing the four to share a concerned look. "I hope you all enjoyed last night's Pro-Bending matches, because they will be the last. It is time for this city to stop worshipping the benders of this city. I am calling on the council to shut down the arena and cancel the finals, or else there will be serious consequences." He threatened before the radio fell silent.

"That guy has got a lot of nerve." Bolin said.

"Do you think the council will cancel the match?" Mako asked Korra and Sora.

"We're not about to wait around and find out. We need to get to city hall." Korra answered before running out of the gym with the others following and the Fire Ferrets changed into their normal outfits before they ran out of the arena and Mako and Sora climbed onto Mushu while Bolin and Korra climbed onto Naga and headed to City Hall.

"I've got a bad feeling we're going to be playing into Amon's hands," Bolin said as Naga ran through the streets.

"Relax Bo, I'm sure Amon is just hoping is threat is enough to get what he wants." Korra said with a reassuring smile but the Earthbender still had his worries. The dragon and polar-bear dog arrived at City Hall and the four ran into the building to the council chambers and Korra pushed open the doors making the five council members look at them.

"Korra, Sora, you shouldn't be here. This is a closed meeting." Tenzin told them standing up.

"As the Avatar and a Pro-Bending player I have a right to be heard. You can't cancel the match." Korra said.

"I know how much this match means to you, but as far as I'm concerned we need to shut down the arena." Tenzin said calmly.

"What about the rest of you?" Sora asked looking at the council members. "What about you Tarrlok?"

"Actually…Tenzin and I agree for once." He answered standing shocking Korra and Sora.

"Didn't see that coming." Korra admitted.

"The council is unanimous, we're shutting down the arena." Tenzin said upsetting Mako and Bolin.

"You can't!" Bolin shouted.

"I don't understand, I thought you of all people would want to stand up to Amon at a time like this," Korra said looking at Tarrlok who held his hands behind his back.

"While I am still committed to bringing that madman to justice, I cannot in good conscience risk the lives of innocent people. Just so that you and your friends can play a game." He said causing Mako to frown and step forward.

"Pro-Bending may be just a game to all of you, but think about what it does to the city. The arena is the only place where Benders and Non-Benders come together in peace…and…" Mako said before he struggled to find the right words.

"They get to watch benders beat each other up, in peace, it's an inspiration to all!" Bolin continued making his brother sweatdrop.

"While I admire your naïve thinking, you can't sway the council with a little speech. Our decision is final." Tarrlok told them reaching for his gavel.

"If you close the arena you'll be letting Amon win." Korra said but Tarrlok wasn't listening and was about to slam his gavel down when a metal cable shot into the room and destroyed the gavel, everyone turned and saw Lin standing at the doorway.

"Aunt Lin, what're you doing here?" Sora asked the chief of police.

"I came here to speak my mind, and to say I agree with the Avatar." Lin answered shocking Korra and Tarrlok.

"You do?" they both asked.

"Yes. I expected his sort of cut and run tactics from Tenzin, but the rest of you? Come on it's time to show a little back bone, it's time the benders of this city displayed some strength and unity against these Equalists." Lin said.

"We have to keep the conflict between the benders and non-benders of this city from escalating into all out war, the council's decision has already been made." Tenzin said before Tarrlok gained a smile and held his hand up.

"Now just a moment, let us hear what our esteemed chief of police has to say on the matter." He told Tenzin who huffed and folded his arms in frustration.

"If you keep the arena open, my Metalbenders and I will provide extra security in the championship match, there's no better force to deal with the Chi-blockers, our armour makes us impervious to their attacks." Lin said.

"Are you saying that you will personally take responsibility for the safety of the spectators in the arena?" Tarrlok asked with a small smirk making Tenzin glance over at him.

"I guarantee it." Lin said and Tarrlok scratched his chin.

"It is tough to argue with Chief Beifong's track record. If she is confident she and her officers can keep order in the arena, then she has my support. I am changing my vote, who is with me?" he asked raising his hand and the other three council members did the same while Tenzin remained silent but shook his head. "The arena stays open, good luck in the finals." He said to Korra, Mako and Bolin who cheered as Sora hugged Lin.

"Thank you so much Aunt Lin." She whispered making Lin smile.

"You're welcome kiddo. But I want two of my best Metalbenders with you as a precaution tonight." She said.

"Alright I can handle that," Sora told her with a nod and Lin nodded, Mako grabbed Sora and spun her around before kissing her on the lips gently as Tenzin walked past them and stood beside Lin.

"A word please Lin," Sora heard him whisper to Lin and the two left the chambers. Korra and Sora shared a look before deciding to go after them.

"Tarrlok's playing you and I don't want to see you get hurt," they overhead Tenzin say to Lin with a hint of worry.

"I know what I'm doing and the risks that come with it." Lin told him.

"In that case I'm going to be by your side during the match." Tenzin replied making Lin frown.

"You don't need to be there," she snapped in anger.

"It's for Korra, I don't want to see her get hurt." Tenzin informed her.

"Do what you want! It's not like I could ever stop you," Lin said storming off past Korra and Sora who came around the corner.

"Hey Chief Beifong, I wanted to say thanks for standing…up to me." Korra said but Lin ignored her, and the Avatar growled in frustration. "Even when she's on my side she hates me."

"I've known Lin since we were children, she's always been…challenging." Tenzin said glancing to the side.

"What did your father do to make her hate the Avatar so much?" Korra asked curious for answered.

"My father and Lin go along famously. I'm afraid her issues are with me." Tenzin admitted rather embarrassed making Korra's eyes widen and she gasped.

"It all makes sense now. You and Beifong, Beifong and you, you two were a couple!" she squealed out making Tenzin's eyes go comically wide.

"What!?" he yelped before looking around to make sure they were alone. "Where'd you get that idea?" Korra and Sora shared a look and giggled.

"You're wife." Korra told him.

"Criminy! I'll have to have a word with her," he muttered angrily glancing off to the side as Korra crossed her arms and smiled smugly.

"So, Pema stole you from Beifong, I'm surprised our esteemed chief of police didn't throw her in jail." She said as Tenzin sighed heavily.

"Oh, she tried. Anyway, Pema didn't steal me, Lin and I had been growing apart for some time, we both wanted different things in life and…" he stopped when he saw Sora and Korra grinning at him. "Why am I even telling you both this?!" he shouted. "It all happened many years ago, and we've moved past it."

"Apparently Beifong hasn't," Korra told him.

"What do you…I me…well I uh…of course she has! Anyway, this is none of your business!" he exclaimed before walking off.

"I'm your niece, of course it's my business." Sora shouted with a grin as Tenzin sighed heavily while Sora and Korra chuckled.

Meanwhile in another part of Republic City, Amon was looking down at several trucks that were having crates loaded into them as his lieutenant walked up to him. "I just got word, the council defied your threat. They're keeping the arena open." He told Amon who smiled beneath his mask.

"Perfect, everything is going according to plan." He said.

Later that night, the Pro-Bending arena was under heavy guard, several boats were in the bay circling around while four airships patrolled the skies above. Inside the arena, dozens of Metalbenders were performing a sweep of the arena, checking every nook and cranny for anything suspicious. "All clear chief!" one Metalbender shouted to Lin who nodded and directed the Metalbenders around as Tenzin stood walked up to her.

"How's the security sweep going?" he asked.

"Fine." Lin answered.

"Did you check under the stands?" Tenzin asked.

"Yes."

"And do you have enough men to cover all the exits?" Tenzin asked again.

"I have the skies, the bay and every nook and cranny in this place covered. I know how to do my job, so leave me alone." Lin snapped making Tenzin sigh and rub his eyes.

"Lin with so much on the line it would be nice if we could help each other out, at least for one night." He said gently making Lin look at him with less anger in her eyes.

"Like old times?" she asked.

"Like old times," Tenzin answered with a smile and Lin nodded.

"Fine, I'll try to be less abrasive then usual." She told him.

"I would appreciate that." Tenzin said.

"This doesn't mean we're best friends again Twinkle Toes." Lin said making Tenzin roll his eyes, soon the arena was full of spectators buzzing with excitement as they awaited the championship final.

Sora and Asami were sitting in a private booth with Hiroshi and two Metalbenders standing in the room as well like Lin had arranged, both smiled at Mako and Korra and blew kisses to them and they blew kisses back.

"This is going to be so awesome!" Sora squealed in excitement, Asami nodded in agreement as the ring announcer emerged from the centre of the stage.

"Introducing the challengers, the Future Industries Fire Ferrets!" he shouted as the crowd cheered loudly for the underdog team as they walked onto the stage with Pabu sitting on Bolin's shoulder wearing a fancy shirt with the Future Industries Logo on it. Once on the stage Bolin lifted an earth disc up and Pabu began jumping through the hole in the centre and doing other tricks earning several squeals from the spectators who found the Fire Ferret to be adorable.

"And their opponents, the reigning, defending, three-time champs, the White-Falls Wolfbats!" the announcer said as a spotlight shone down on the Wolfbats who were wearing capes and Wolfbat masks. They all let out a howl as fireworks in the arena went off and many of the female spectators howled as well.

"Anybody can howl," Bolin said petting Pabu's head comforting his pet.

"No doubt about that. I'm gonna knock Tahno's stupid hair off his stupid head." Korra grumbled punching her palm with her fist.

"Be careful, these guys aren't three-time champs for nothing." Mako whispered as their opponents removed their masks and capes and walked onto the arena.

The bell rang and Tahno rushed Korra and covered his fist in some water and tried to hit her right in the face, but she backflipped only to be hit by a water blast from Tahno. "Tahno tries to clean the Avatar's clock with some dirty water boxing." Shiro Shinobi said as Ming the Earthbender for the Wolfbats threw four discs at Mako sending him back into zone two. "Shaozu gets fancy, but Bolin ricochets a disk off the ropes and says 'No, thank you sir!'" Shiro Shinobi continued as Shaozu did a flip as Bolin kicked two earth discs at him, one bounced off the ropes and hit Shaozu in the chest.

"Nice shot!" Mako cheered and his brother nodded, Tahno growled in irritation and sent a stream of water at Bolin knocking him into zone three.

"Tahno gets worked up and sends a deluge of water at Bolin that should certainly call for a foul." Shiro Shinobi said only for nothing to happen apart from the Wolfbats advancing. "But apparently not."

"Ref, that was a hosing foul!" Korra shouted at the ref but the ref shook his head in denial. The match continued before Ming Earthbent an earth disc under Mako's foot making him stumble forward and get hit by another earth disc.

"And Ming trips Mako with another dirty trick." Shiro Shinobi said as the crowd began to boo the Wolfbats blatant cheating.

"Come on refs, there was some funny business in that last play!" Sora shouted jumping from her chair.

"Didn't expect you to know the rules so well," Asami told her friend with a smile and Sora coughed.

"I brushed up on the rules, Ming clearly Earthbent outside his zone." She explained.

"It seems the Wolfbats have bought the officials." Hiroshi said with a frown making Sora and Asami glare at the Wolfbats.

"Now I hope Korra does kick Tahno's butt." Asami said. The match continued with Mako and Bolin in zone three with Korra in zone two.

"The Ferret brothers are backed into a corner and the Wolfbats smell blood," Shiro Shinobi said as Tahno sent a wave of water at Bolin's feet, but he jumped over it but Tahno froze the ice making him slip and Shaozu hit him with a fire blast sending Bolin into the water. "Tahno sneaks in an illegal icing move, but once more there is no call." Shiro Shinobi said. "I don't know what kind of match the referees are watching but it clearly is not this one." Korra flipped and dodged Tahno's water strikes but Ming and Shaozu hit her with a combined earth and fire attack sending her rolling into zone three. "Oh...a crash and burn attack sends the Avatar into zone three." Mako got in front of Korra and bent a fire blast to protect her from a triple element attack but both got sent over the side. "It's a knock-out…wait hold on a second folks!" Shiro Shinobi cried as he spotted Korra holding onto the edge of the arena while holding Mako by his collar. "The Fire Ferrets are alive, but just barely." Korra grunted and she threw Mako back onto the arena where he sent a blast of fire at Tahno's back sending him back two zones as the bell rang. "The Fire Ferrets survive, but only just. They're not just bending the elements, they're bending my mind!" Shiro Shinobi cried as Tahno got up and glared at Mako who smirked back at him.

"Oh, thank goodness." Sora said relived to see her friends still in the match and Asami rubbed her back feeling the same. Before round two, Korra, Mako and Bolin huddled while looking over at the referees and the Wolfbats.

"What is wrong with these refs?" Korra asked.

"They've been paid off, it's the only explanation. Someone doesn't want us to win." Mako answered.

"Three guesses who, and the first two don't count." Korra muttered glaring at the Wolfbats. "Let's cheat and get back at them."

"We can't. The refs have it out for us, if we cheat we'll get caught. We need to win this fair and square. If they're gonna cheat, let's make them work for it." Mako told his brother and Korra who nodded.

"Round two!" the announcer cried. Both teams began to bend at each other heavily, Korra dodged two water blasts from Tahno and tried to retaliate only for Tahno to freeze her foot with some ice.

"The opening salvo is a brutal call as both sides give it their all. And once again Tahno sneaks in a little ice to get the upper hand." Shiro Shinobi said as Tahno hit Korra with a blast of water knocking her back a zone. Bolin punched an earth disc at Shaozu sending him back, Ming tried to block a firebending blast with a disc, but he was sent backward. Mako kept firebending before he dodged three firebending blasts that narrowly missed his head. "Wowzers! Those look like illegal head shots to me!"

"Watch the head!" Sora shouted as the bell sounded.

"Round two is a tie, we go to a tie breaker!" the announcer shouted as a referee flipped a coin and caught it.

"The Fire Ferrets win the coin toss, which element do you choose?" he asked the Fire Ferrets, Korra stepped forward and smirked.

"I'm taking this. Let's go, you and me pretty boy." She said.

"Thought you'd never ask." Tahno purred walking forwards and both stood on the centre as it rose up. "Come on little girl, give me your best shot." He said mocking her, Korra sent a blast of water at his head which he dodged when suddenly Korra kicked up a blast of water with her foot hitting Tahno in the jaw knocking his helmet completely off and he fell off the stage.

"Chump." Korra scoffed with a smirk, she jumped down and high-fived Bolin and Mako as Tahno's teammates helped him up and he growled.

"Let's send them to a watery grave." He told them.

"Hard to believe that your sweat-tempered grandfather was reincarnated into her. She's tough as nails." Lin said to Tenzin as they watched the match.

"I remember someone I know acting like that at her age, you two would get along if you gave her the chance." Tenzin told her.

"One round apiece, who wants it more." Shiro Shinobi said as the two teams lined up for the final round. Tahno and Korra exchanged determined looks as the bell rang. Tahno began Waterbending at Bolin who dodged the blast and launched a disc forward, he blocked another water blast and sent another disc forwards. "The Wolfbats fly out of the gates, swinging with bad intentions." Ming fired another disc before Shaozu jumped over him and sent a fire blast at Mako who blocked. "The challengers are showing a lot of heart, but the champs are really starting to find their rhythm now."

Tahno jumped off a pole to dodge an oncoming disc before launching his own water blast. "Can the Ferrets hang in there with the best, especially when the best are frankly getting a little help from the refs?" Shiro Shinobi said. Ming launched another disc forward before he bent another one behind his back and broke it into pieces and Tahno grabbed the rocks with his Waterbending. "It looks like Tahno and Ming are up to more shenanigans." Tahno sent three water blasts full of rocks at Mako, Bolin and Korra and they all were knocked out of the arena into the water. "Oh, this has gone too far! That water had rocks in it!" Shiro Shinobi cried as the crowd booed.

With Sora and Asami both were not happy with the outcome of the match, Sora heard the door to the booth open and saw someone walk in wearing an Equalist mask and wearing a strange glove that sparked with electricity. "Watch out!" she screamed sending a blast of fire at the Equalist knocking them down allowing the two Metalbenders to restrain the person. Sora turned back to the arena and saw several flashes of electricity throughout the crowd.

"What's going on?" Asami asked worriedly before she and Sora noticed Amon's lieutenant down by the water where Bolin, Korra and Mako were and he took out his batons and electrified the water which also electrified the Fire Ferrets knocking them out.

"Stay here, I'm going to help." Sora said rushing out of the room while the Metalbenders remained behind to protect Asami and her father. Sora ran through the corridors and jumped over two more Equalists and kicked them in the chests knocking them down before she sidestepped another and grabbed their electric glove and used it to electrocute the Equalist and she looked at it. "Seems Amon is stepping up his game, now we have to worry about more then just Chi-blockers." She thought dropping the glove and she crushed it with her foot, she ran off and into the stands where she saw the Wolfbats all on their knees surrounded by Chi-blockers and Amon standing in front of Tahno.

She saw Amon place his hand on Tahno's head and remove his bending just like she had seen him do before the Wolfbats were rolled off the arena into the water below. She looked around and saw large Equalist banners unfurl as Amon grabbed a microphone. "I believe I have your attention now Republic City, once again the Wolfbats are your Pro-Bending champions. It's fitting that you celebrate three bullies who cheated their way to victory. Because every day you threaten and abuse your fellow non-bending citizens just like the Wolfbats did to their opponents tonight. Those men were supposedly the best in the bending world, yet it only took me a few moments to cleanse them of their impurities. Let this serve as a warning to all the benders in Republic City, if any of you stand in my way, you will suffer the same fate." He said making the crowd gasp. "Now to my fellow Equalists, for years we have been forced to hide in the shadows. But now we have the strength and the numbers to create a new Republic City." He continued as Sora grit her teeth and ran to the edge of the stands and used her firebending to propel herself onto the arena.

"Enough of this Amon!" she shouted making the masked man look at her.

"Ah Princess Sora. It figures you would be here to support your friends, but our battle will need to be postponed until another time." Amon said calmly as the Chi-blockers advanced towards Sora who smirked.

"Did you forget who my grandparents are?" she asked before clapping her hands as flames surrounded her arms, she spun around as the fire swirled around with her before it started to take the shape of a dragon with a serpent like body that opened its mouth like it roared. "My grandmother used this technique against Canyon Crawlers, I'd say it's perfect for all of you." She threw her arms forward and the fire dragon expanded and took out the Chi-blockers sending them all flying over the sides of the arena. "Expanding Flame Dragon, never get tired of using that." She muttered.

"Impressive. I look forward to the day we fight Princess, but until that day." Amon said as the glass ceiling of the arena shattered. Two cables descended, and small plates extended from the bottom of the cables allowing Amon and his lieutenant to stand on them and they were lifted out of the arena. Sora grit her teeth as she watched them escape before she saw Amon pull something out of his pocket and press it and her eyes widened and she ran to the edge of the arena just as explosions began.

"Whoa!" she screamed diving into the water as debris rained around her.

"Sora!" she turned and saw Korra, Bolin and Mako standing on the bottom of the arena by the water.

"Glad you guys are ok, I'm going after Amon!" she told them before blasting out of the water with her firebending.

"Not without me you're not!" Korra shouted diving into the water before she bent it around her and used it to launch herself into the air on a tornado of water, but eventually the water began to dissipate, and she began falling.

"Got ya!" Sora shouted grabbing her friend by the wrist and she continued flying up to the hole in the glass and both headed for the lieutenant's cable and Korra kicked him off and both grabbed the cable and glared up at Amon. Sora roared breathing a large blast of fire up at the airship and narrowly missed Amon, both girls then looked around and saw the Metalbending airships and patrol boats were all on fire and floating in the bay.

"Spirits," Korra whispered, both looked up and saw two Equalists spinning down the cable and were kicked off, both landed on the glass and Sora launched fireballs at the two Chi-blockers while Korra backflipped away from the Lieutenant before hitting him with fireballs making him stumble back, he spun around another blast of fire and ran towards Korra who jumped over him and kicked him in the back.

Sora sidestepped one of the Chi-blockers and elbowed him in the stomach before tripped the second with her foot, she jumped back as both began spinning bolos around and ran towards her before both were tripped by metal cables wrapping around their feet. Sora looked up and saw it was Lin who had used her metal cables to launch herself through the hole in the glass. "Thanks Aunt Lin." She said before running off to help Korra fight the lieutenant.

She jumped into the air and launched fireballs from her feet at the lieutenant who flipped away as Sora landed beside Korra and both nodded and sent a combined blast of flame at the Equalist, he was hit in the chest and sent flying off the arena roof into the water below. Both smiled but before they could celebrate the glass beneath their feet gave way sending both plummeting to the arena below. "Aunt Lin!" Sora screamed, Lin looked over before looking at Amon's airship that was preparing to leave. She ran to the hole and jumped down and sent cables of metal at her niece and the Avatar who caught them, Lin fired another cable at an Equalist banner and spun around the arena before they all dropped into the stands.

"Are you alright?" Lin asked running over helping both girls up.

"Yeah, thanks to you." Korra answered with a smile and Lin nodded, Mako and Bolin ran over and Mako pulled Sora into a hug and kissed her forehead.

"I am so glad you're both alright." He whispered making Sora smile and kiss his cheek.

"We're fine, thanks to Aunt Lin." She said smiling at her aunt who nodded before she and the others looked up at the Equalist airship.

"Looks like we lose this one." Lin said as Tenzin stood beside her. "I can't believe Amon did this, I played right into his hands."

"He played all of us. Republic City is at war." Tenzin said as they all looked at the destroyed arena.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	8. The Aftermath

The Aftermath

I don't own Digimon or Legend of Korra

It was the morning after the Equalist attack on the Pro-Bending Arena, Sora was reading the newspaper which had the attack as front-page news while Korra stood beside the phone looking at a slip of paper Asami had given her that had her phone number. "Ok…how does this work again?" she muttered while holding the candlestick phone in her hand and looking at the number before turning the dial a few times.

"Calling Asami?" Sora asked as she looked up from the paper.

"Yeah, I want to see if she'd be willing to let Mako and Bolin stay at her place, given how they have to leave their apartment due to the whole arena being shut down." Korra answered as the phone began ringing.

"Sato Residence, Hiroshi Sato speaking." A voice on the other end of the phone said.

"Um…hello Mr Sato…uh…which part do you talk into again?" Korra said mostly to herself alternating between both parts of the phone making Hiroshi chuckle.

"Hello Korra, first time using a telephone?" he asked the Avatar who nodded. "You know I can't see you nod right?" Sora snickered while Korra blushed and glared at her friend.

"Right sorry, but yeah first time using the phone. Anyway, is Asami there?" she asked and she heard someone else on Hiroshi's end talking with him in whispers.

"Yes, she's right here." Hiroshi said and Korra smiled and gave Sora a thumb up in success which Sora returned.

"Hey Korra," Asami's voice came through the phone. "What can I do for you?"

"Hey Asami, this may seem a bit out of nowhere, but do you think Mako and Bolin could stay with you and your father for a while since they have to leave their arena apartment due to the whole arena being shut down?" Korra asked her girlfriend who she heard whisper something to Hiroshi.

"My dad says he's ok with it, so sure." Asami answered and Korra smiled.

"Great, I'll go tell them right away." She said as Sora smiled and walked over.

"See you later sweetie," Asami replied before she hung up and Korra did the same before she and Sora fist-bumped with matching grins. A few minutes later the two arrived at the arena on Mushu since he was able to get across the bay quicker and both ran inside up to Bolin and Mako's apartment.

"Hey guys," Korra greeted the siblings who were packing their belongings. "Do you have a place to stay yet?"

"Not really, Bolin suggested an old friend of ours, but we don't know where he lives." Mako answered holding a crate in his arms.

"Korra asked Asami if it was okay for you to stay at her place and she said yes." Sora said with a smile and the brothers beamed before Bolin scratched his head.

"Is Korra okay with two boys staying with Asami?" he asked causing Sora and Korra to share a look and giggle.

"I'm the one who asked her Bolin, remember?" Korra asked the Earthbender who sheepishly grinned before Mako bopped him on the head with a sigh.

"I thought I told you to think before speaking." He muttered and Pabu squeaked sitting on a box. "See, even Pabu remembers I told you."

"So, mean," Bolin whined as a raincloud appeared over his head and began pouring rain over him making the others roll their eyes.

Meanwhile at an old warehouse in Republic City a Metalbending police truck sped towards the door and smashed through before several Metalbenders smashed through the windows, the Metalbenders began opening boxes and removing tarps revealing Equalist flyers, a printing press, Electric gloves and other equipment. "Looks like our intel was golden," Lin said.

"There's enough evidence to bury Cabbage Corp for a long time." one Metalbender told her. Not long after the discovery several Metalbenders were outside the Cabbage Corp building in Republic City with two dragging out the head of the company.

"This is an outrage, I'm innocent!" he pleaded as reporters snapped pictures of him.

"Yeah, they all say that." One of the Metalbenders told him as Lin stepped up to speak with the reporters.

"Chief, how did you know that Cabbage Corp was conspiring with the Equalists?" one reporting asked her.

"The investigation is ongoing, but in the meantime, we have frozen Mr Gan-Lan's assets and are closing Cabbage Corp." Lin answered.

"No! Not my Cabbage Corp!" the head of Cabbage Corp cried in despair.

Later that day, Sora and Korra walked into the Police Station and looked around before they saw someone sitting on a bench. "Hey Avatar, Princess." It was Tahno and judging from the bags under his eyes and how unkept his clothes and hair were, he hadn't been sleeping or taking care of himself.

"Tahno," Korra said sitting on the bench with Sora. "I'm sorry you lost your bending."

"I've been to every healer in the city, whatever Amon did to me, it's permanent. You've got to get him for me." Tahno said and both girls nodded as Tenzin, Lin and Hiroshi walked over.

"Thank you for coming in Mr Sato, if you can think of anything else that might help please let us know." Lin said and he nodded.

"Of course, I want these Equalists to be brought to justice just as everyone else does." He replied before smiling at Korra and Sora. "Korra, Sora, will I see you at the house later?"

"Yeah, we want to see how the boys are settling in." Sora answered with a smile.

"Alright, I'll see you two later." Hiroshi said before leaving.

"We're ready for you now," Tenzin told Tahno who stood and turned to Korra and Sora.

"See ya round." He muttered before walking off, Korra and Sora shared a look of concern for Tahno before they waited for their turn to be interviewed. Once that was done they headed to the Sato Estate, Korra knocked on the door and the butler opened it and bowed slightly.

"Welcome Lady Korra, Princess Sora. Lady Asami is waiting for you," he said leading the girls into the estate.

"Big place," Korra said looking around.

"The Fire Nation Palace is bigger, mostly because of all the courtyards for training and koi fish ponds." Sora replied with a grin as they saw Asami walking towards them.

"Maybe you can show us around sometime." Asami said with a smile before nodding to the butler who bowed and walked off. "Come on let's go change." She whispered and the girls walked off to the changing rooms.

"So how have the boys settled in?" Korra asked holding her hand while Sora walked behind the couple.

"Great, though I think Bolin is taking the whole butler thing too seriously." Asami answered making the girls giggle.

"Hope you pay them extra for it," Sora said and the three shared a laugh as they walked into the changing rooms and began putting on some swimsuits, Sora's was a gold one piece with orange and red flames on it and she smiled at her reflection before turning to Asami and Korra who wore a blue and red bikini.

"Let's go show the boys," Asami said leading the way to the pool, as they walked into the room they saw Pabu jump off a stone statue into the pool and he squeaked cutely as he swam around.

"Earthbending bomb!" they looked up to see Bolin jump into the water sending water everywhere when he landed, Mako rolled his eyes at his brother before seeing Korra and Asami and smiled.

"You girls look great…but where's Sora?" he asked not seeing the Firebender was behind Korra and Asami.

"She's right behind us," Korra answered stepping aside and Mako's eyes widened as he saw Sora in her swimsuit and he smiled goofily and blushed bright red making everyone laugh.

"I think he likes it," Bolin told Sora with a grin as he floated on his back with Pabu curled up on his chest. He then noticed a sword surrounded by lightning on Sora's left leg. "Nice tattoo, what's it for?" he asked making Asami look down at Sora's leg and Mako snapped out of his daze and looked at the tattoo as well.

"I got it done after I mastered swordsmanship. Since I was already a master in lighting bending I thought to add that in as well to show that I am a master in both lighting bending and swordsmanship. Like my dragon tattoo shows that I am a master in fire bending." Sora explained showing her dragon tattoo to the others.

"That's cool," Asami said and Sora grinned before slipping into the pool and swimming towards Mako and kissing his cheek.

"Thanks," she chirped before Korra jumped into the pool and Asami blushed seeing how beautiful Sora was.

"So, what do you have planned for us today? Shopping? Makeovers?" Korra asked looking over at her with a grin.

"I vote makeovers!" Bolin chirped earning a look from everyone.

"Actually, I think I've got something a lot better in mind." Asami said with a grin, soon everyone had changed back into the clothes and they saw in some stands by a racetrack and watched two cars speeding around. "This is where Future Industries test all their latest models."

"So cool," Korra said watching the cars zip by.

"Do you know how to drive?" Asami asked her.

"The only thing Sora and I know how to drive is a dragon and polar-bear dog." She answered with a grin.

"How about I teach you?" Asami asked her girlfriend who smiled.

"Sounds like a plan," she answered, and both stood up and walked off to the pit area of the racetrack and the others followed them.

"Oh, this will end badly," Sora muttered leaning into Mako who wrapped his arm around her.

"I don't think it'll be that bad." He reassured his girlfriend who gave him a hopeful smile. A couple of minutes later they stood in the pit area as Korra climbed into the driver seat of a car while Asami climbed into the seat behind her.

"Alright, just slowly put your foot down on the gas pedal and be gentle with the clutch." Asami instructed Korra who nodded and slowly pressed down on the gas pedal and the car sped off. "Ease off! ease off!" Asami urged and the brothers and Sora covered their eyes as the car crashed into the side of the pit area and a tire rolled past them, they ran to the car to help Korra and Asami and both girls removed their helmets and Korra gulped and she looked at Asami as she climbed out of the car.

"Sorry about that," she said to Asami who smiled at her gently.

"It's ok, we'll just need to take it slow next time." she said before looking at Sora. "And perhaps Mako can teach you to drive Sora. What do you think Mako?" she asked the Firebender.

"I'm alright with it, if Sora doesn't mind that is." He said turning to Sora who tapped her chin in thought.

"Hmm, my boyfriend teaching me how to drive, alone. No not at all." She said leaning into Mako with a grin before they kissed briefly before they headed back to the house.

"Bathroom!" Bolin shouted once they walked into the house running off to the bathroom making the others sigh.

"Too many sodas will do that too ya," Mako muttered.

"Do you have a girl's bathroom I can freshen up in?" Korra asked Asami who nodded.

"Sure, up the stairs and first door on the left." She answered, Korra smiled and walked to the bathroom, once doing her business she washed her hands and saw some makeup and picked up the powder applier and tapped her face with it and instantly a cloud of powder covered her and she coughed and stumbled out of the bathroom.

"Now I know why I hate makeup," she thought walking to the stairs.

"No, I assure you, everything is going according to plan." She heard the voice of Hiroshi from a room and her curiosity getting the better of her she walked to the door and peeked through the keyhole to see Hiroshi on the telephone with someone. "The little setup we pulled with Cabbage Corp has bought us some time, I promise you in a week we'll be ready to strike." he hung up and Korra ran off before he caught her, she ran down the steps and saw Mako, Sora, Asami watching as a butler sprayed Bolin with perfume.

"Whoa, what's the rush?" Asami asked noticing her girlfriend running down the stairs and grab Sora by the arm.

"I forgot I need to talk to Tenzin about something, and Tenzin wanted to talk to Sora," Korra answered quickly making her friends give her a confused look as she pulled Sora out of the house.

"What is going on?" Sora asked her friend.

"I'll explain later, we need to talk to Tenzin and Lin now!" the Avatar answered.

Soon they were on the roof of the police station after Korra had just told them all what she had heard. "So, you think Mr Sato made those electric gloves for the Equalists and then framed Cabbage Corp?" Tenzin asked her.

"That's a bold accusation coming from you. You don't have any proof." Lin told Korra who frowned.

"Do you think I'd come here and tell you what my girlfriend's father said on the phone if I didn't think it was the truth?" she asked the chief of police as Sora placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't think she was judging you Korra, but I never thought Mr Sato would do something like this." She said.

"He does have the means though, and a motive." Lin muttered making the girls share a look as Tenzin nodded.

"That's right." He said as Korra and Sora looked to him. "Twelve years ago, the Agni-Kai Triad robbed Sato's mansion, a Firebender killed Sato's wife during the break-in." he told them.

"Poor Asami," Korra whispered.

"That's horrible," Sora said. "Do you think he'd harbour anti-bending sentiments all this time?"

"It's possible, we can't rule him out. We should investigate him a bit more." Lin answered and the others nodded and soon they along with several Metalbenders walked up to the Sato Mansion.

"I have a bad feeling about all of this," Korra muttered to Sora who nodded. "Either it's Asami is gonna kill me for this accusation, or my hunch is right."

"I'm sure she won't kill you, thought maybe we should have come without the extra Metalbenders." Sora replied as a butler opened the door and was shocked to see Lin, Tenzin and the Metalbenders but he let them in nonetheless and they all walked up to Hiroshi's office with Sora and Korra following them and they saw Mako and Asami on the stairs.

"What's going on?" Mako asked them. "Why are they asking Mr Sato more questions?"

"Well, I overheard him on the phone earlier and I think he might be involved with the Equalists." Korra answered making Asami and Mako look at her shocked.

"Do you really believe that?" Asami asked her and she nodded.

"I don't want it to be true Asami, but I need to be sure for the safety of Republic City." She said and Asami nodded.

"I don't like it, but I understand." She said walking up the stairs with Korra as Mako looked at Sora.

"Do you believe it?" he asked her.

"I trust Korra's gut. And if she believes what she heard puts Hiroshi in connection with Amon. We have to check it out." She answered, Mako nodded and pulled her into a kiss which Sora happily returned.

"Just be careful ok?" he asked, and Sora nodded before they walked up the stairs after Korra and the others.

"I assure you all, we have nothing to do with the Equalists." They overheard Hiroshi tell Lin and Tenzin as they walked into the office. "However, if it will ease your concerns, I will allow you full access to the Future Industries Warehouses to conduct a search." He told them. Lin and Tenzin shared a look and nodded and they and the Metalbenders left the office.

"At least he's cooperating," Mako said and Sora nodded as they followed the Metalbenders.

"I still can't help but feel something isn't right," Sora said scratching her head. "Asami, does your father have a private workshop or a place he goes to in his free time around the estate?" she asked her friend who had her arm around Korra's.

"He does, but he's not used it since he designed the newest Satomobile model," Asami answered, Sora nodded and jogged to Lin and whispered into her ear.

"Are you certain?" she asked Sora.

"Trust me on this." Sora told her, a couple of minutes later several Metalbenders knocked down the door to the workshop and walked inside to see it was empty and the others walked in behind them.

"No sign of anything suspicious chief," one officer told her.

"Maybe we're not looking the right way," Lin said walking into the centre of the workshop before she lifted her foot up and the metal around her food opened and she slammed her foot down and sensed the vibrations with her Earthbending. "There's a tunnel under here, it leads deep into the mountains." She told everyone.

"What? There shouldn't be a tunnel," Asami said until Lin Metalbent the entrance to the tunnel open and revealed the tunnel and Korra pulled Asami into a hug and kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry Asami, I didn't want this to be true." She whispered as Asami returned the hug.

"It's okay Korra," she replied.

"Officers into the tunnel, be cautious." Lin ordered and her Metalbenders nodded and marched into the tunnel. "Officer Song stay here and keep an eye on those three," she said pointing to Mako, Bolin and Asami and the officer nodded.

"Be careful Korra, I don't want anything to happen to you." Asami told Korra who nodded before she walked down the tunnel while Mako pulled Sora into a tight hug.

"You too Sora, please be careful. I don't want to lose you now we're finally together." He whispered making Sora giggle.

"You won't," she told him kissing him before adding. "Not ever." She walked into the tunnel giving Mako one last smile and he smiled back before looking at his brother and Asami worried, Sora, Korra, Lin, Tenzin and the Metalbenders rode a mechanised tram down the tunnel until it stopped, they got off and walked further down until they ended up in a giant workshop with large banners of Amon hanging from the ceiling.

"Not your average backdoor workshop," Lin said looking at all the equipment which included several large mechanised machines that none of them had seen before.

"And I guess those are the new weapons." Korra said.

"They're huge, even Mushu and Naga would have a tough time dealing with them." Sora said in worry. "Now where is Hiroshi?" she asked before a giant wall slammed down behind them sealing off the exit.

"What was that?" Bolin asked as he and the others felt the ground shake from the wall slamming down. "I think they're in trouble."

"We should go help them," Mako said.

"Nobody is going anywhere until the chief gets back." Officer Song said standing in front of them as they tried to walk into the tunnel.

"So, we can't go outside? It's really dusty in here, I might just…ju…ju…snee…" Mako said as he covered his nose.

"Might just what?" the Metalbender asked before Mako sneezed out a jet of flame making him stumble back only to trip over a pillar of rock Bolin kicked up behind him and the brothers jumped on him and tied him to a barrel and gagged him.

"Sorry buddy, we know you were only doing your job. But our friends need help." Mako told him walking to the tunnel with Bolin.

"I'm coming too. I need to find out the truth about my father." Asami said before Mako stopped her.

"I know, but Korra would kill me if anything happened to you. I'll bring her back to you." He told her with a smile.

"Ok, just be careful yourself." She told the brothers who nodded and headed down the tunnel.

"It's a trap!" Sora shouted as she looked up at the metal wall sealing off the exit.

"What was your first clue?" Korra asked as Lin and the other Metalbenders tried to bend a hole through the wall.

"I'm afraid your MetalBending won't work on that wall Chief Beifong." Hiroshi said over a loudspeaker from inside one of the machines as it and three more activated. "It's solid platinum, and my Mecha Tanks are platinum as well, not ever your renowned mother could bend a metal so pure."

"I can't believe this, why would you side with Amon?" Sora asked him.

"I guess you could say that it was all because a Firebender took my wife from me and Amon offered me a chance at revenge and to make sure nobody ever suffered the same pain that I did at the hands of Benders." He answered as the four Mecha Tanks surrounded the group.

"Watch out!" Sora shouted as Hiroshi's Mecha Tank launched one of its claws at Korra and she jumped back before sending a wave of fire at the Mecha Tank which wasn't harmed.

"Platinum has a high melting point, your Firebending is useless." Hiroshi boasted as the other three Mecha Tanks attacked the Metalbenders, Lin and Tenzin.

"Why do the bad guys always get the better weapons?" Korra asked flipping around Hiroshi's Mecha Tank dodging its claw.

"I know, it gets annoying." Sora replied as she drew her swords and ran to another of the Mecha Tanks and she jumped in the air and slammed her swords into the glass cockpit and began making holes in the glass and the armor of the machine, she jumped and swung her swords and cut one of the arms clean off and grinned. "Space swords, can't beat them." she said before she was hit from behind by a Mecha Tank's claw sending her into a wall and she hit the ground unconscious.

"I'll be sure to make a note of it," Hiroshi said as the Mecha Tanks fighting the Metalbenders were being held down by the metal cables the Metalbenders could bend until the machines grabbed them with their claws and sent electricity down them electrocuting all the Metalbenders knowing them unconscious as well. Lin jumped one of the Mecha Tanks and made her cables turn into blades and she began stabbing one tank which baked into another inactive tank until Lin was hit by another Mecha Tanks cable knocking her into a wall and she was then thrown to the ground hard.

"I know Amon wants you to be the last one he cleanses Avatar, but he'll thank me for making his search for you easy." Hiroshi told Korra who jumped back and sent a chunk of earth at the Mecha Tank before another's claw hit her and drove her into a metal tank and she fell down only for Tenzin's Airbending to catch her, the Airbending master spun and dodged the Mecha Tanks cables and made a wheel of air around him and sped around more of their cables before one launched an electrified bolo which caught him by surprise and electrocuted him and he fell to the ground unconscious.

"I'd say that was a good field test, I wish we had more of the tanks operational before they found out about them." Hiroshi said climbing out of his tank while the Lieutenant climbed out of another one. "Load them into the transports and send them to Amon!" he shouted as several Chi-blocks rushed into the room with two transport trucks and soon the Metalbenders were tied up and tossed into the vans, as this happened nobody noticed a small hole in the earth open up allowing Mako and Bolin to climb out and they saw Korra, Sora, Tenzin and Lin on the ground and Mako got worried.

"We need to do something quick," he whispered to his brother who nodded. They snuck towards their friends and once they checked to see if anyone was looking shared a nod and crept towards them, Mako picked Sora and Korra up while Bolin picked up Tenzin and they both grabbed Lin by her arms.

"Not so fast boys," both looked up to see Hiroshi and the Lieutenant in front of them with Hiroshi having two Electrified gloves on.

"I can't believe we ever trusted you, did you only support our Pro-Bending team to gain our trust?" Mako asked him.

"Yes, I did. And the most difficult part was watching my daughter trapes around with the Avatar and being friends with a firebending street rat like you and a fire nation royalty like Sora." He answered Mako growled in anger.

"And you say Benders are monsters," he gasped and turned to see Asami standing behind him with tears in her eyes and her own Equalist glove on her hand.

"Sweetie…I wanted to keep you out of this for as long as I could. But now that you've found out, please…forgive me." He said softly. "These people…these benders, they took your mother away from me. The love of my life, they've ruined the world." he continued as Sora slowly opened her eyes. "But with Amon we can create a perfect world, we can help people like us everywhere, join me Asami." He told his daughter who looked at him and walked over to him as her Equalist glove crackled with electricity.

"I love you dad," she whispered before striking her father in the chest with her glove electrocuting him and he fell to the ground unconscious, the lieutenant charged her, but she kicked his batons out of his hands before breaking his arm at the elbow making him howl in pain before she then hit him with her glove electrocuting him as well.

"Whoa," Sora whispered shocked at what she just saw as were Mako, Bolin and Korra.

"Let's get out of here," Mako said and everyone rushed to the hole and jumped down and Bolin closed it up before a Mecha Tank fired electrical bolos at them. Soon they all were in the Metalbending Airship leaving the Sato estate and Korra hugged Asami from behind as she looked out the window at her home.

"I'm so sorry Asami," she whispered as Asami turned around and buried her head in Korra's chest.

"Me too…me too." She whispered as tears streamed down her cheeks as the others looked out the windows giving the two some time while Tenzin looked at Lin who was laying on a bench.

"My Metalbenders are on their way to Amon, and it's all my fault. First thing tomorrow, I'm handing in my resignation." She said sitting up and she saw her old friend about to protest. "I'm not giving up, I need to find my Metalbenders and take Amon down, and I'll do it my way outside the law." Tenzin nodded before he looked to see Mako putting some ointment on Sora's bruises.

"Thanks," Sora said kissing him on the lips gently.

"Anything for you my princess," he whispered making her blush as she leaned her head on his shoulder as Korra and Asami sat on the bench beside them while Bolin sat on the floor with Pabu as Tenzin walked over to the group.

"Mako, Bolin, Asami you three are welcomed to stay at the air temple with us." He told them.

"Thank you," Asami replied with a smile and he nodded before turning to Mako.

"Mako,"

"Yes sir?" Mako asked looking up at the Airbender.

"I don't want to see you in Sora's room at night. If you are, you better be on the floor." He answered with a stern look making Korra, Asami and Bolin laugh while Lin had a small smile as well.

"Uncle Tenzin!" Sora shouted blushing bright red as did Mako.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	9. When Extremes Meet

When Extremes Meet

I don't own Digimon or Legend of Korra

The morning after Hiroshi's ties to the Equalists had been discovered, Sora, Korra and Tenzin's kids stood on the dock of Air Temple Island watching as a boat carrying Bolin, Mako and Asami slowly docked. "Welcome to Air Temple Island, your new home." Ikki greeted them.

"Yes, welcome to my domain." Meelo said as Mako, Bolin and Asami walked down the ramp.

"Well aren't you a sweet little monk child," Bolin said as Pabu jumped off his shoulder and ran under Meelo's legs and towards Naga and Mushu.

"What's that fuzzy creature?" Meelo asked as Pabu sat on Mushu's head and the dragon rested his head on his arms.

"That is a Fire Ferret, an arboreal mammal common to the bamboo forests of the central Earth Kingdom." Jinora answered as Ikki squealed loudly and ran towards Pabu who hissed and ran off with Ikki chasing him as Meelo jumped onto Mushu's head and tugged on his ears.

"Yip Yip, fly Sky Bison, fly!" he said before Mushu rolled his eyes and shook Meelo off his head and the child landed on his butt with a thud.

"Mushu, what have I said about not hurting the kids?" Sora asked placing her hands on her hips as she frowned at her dragon who shrugged and went back to sleeping making his owner sigh before she giggled as Mako pulled her into a hug and kissed her on the lips.

"Thanks for sending the Air Acolytes to help us move." He said as Asami hugged Korra.

"Yes, they've been amazing. Such tireless workers," she said as two Air Acolytes walked down the ramp carrying a large stack of luggage.

"I thought you were only bringing a few things?" Korra asked with a grin kissing Asami's cheek who blushed.

"It could have been a lot worse, trust me." Mako answered.

"You're kidding," Sora whispered but Mako shook his head and kissed her forehead. "Come on let's get going." She and the others walked up to the Air Temple with Naga in front chasing Pabu around.

Asami looked at the temple before she saw Meelo looking up at her with a grin. "You're pretty, can I have some of your hair?" he asked causing Korra to burst out laughing.

"Looks like you've got some competition," Mako said with his arm around Sora who rolled her eyes.

"Please, that munchkin can't compete with me, I'm too awesome!" Korra replied with a grin.

"Sometimes I wonder who the kid is around here," Sora muttered earning a glare from Korra and she stuck her tongue out in reply.

"Children, behave." Asami told both girls with a smile as Ikki stood in front of the group.

"And now for the grand tour. The Sky Bison sleep in those caves over there, and that's the Air Temple Grandpa Aang built, and that's the greenhouse where we grow the vegetables we eat." She said pointing to the locations as she said them before grinning brightly.

"I have a couple of questions." Bolin said making her look at him. "Is this an all-vegetarian island? Is that where you train Airbending? Do we have to wear Air Acolyte clothes? Do we each get our own Sky Bison? And final question, how many trees are on this island?" he asked rapidly and Ikki tapped her chin before she smirked.

"Yes, yes, no, no, ten-thousand five hundred and fifty-two," she answered rapidly shocking Bolin, his brother and Asami, Sora laughed and rubbed Ikki's hair.

"That's enough Ikki, you're scaring them." she told the young Airbender.

"So…where are we sleeping?" Mako asked.

"You're a boy, boys have to sleep on boy's side." Meelo answered pointing in one direction.

"I'll show you to your room," Sora told Mako holding his hand and walking off and Bolin followed them.

"Meelo why don't you go with them?" Korra asked the young boy who nodded and turned to Asami.

"We shall meet again soon beautiful woman," he said before running off, Korra smiled and wrapped her arm around Asami.

"And I'll show you to your room." She told her girlfriend and Ikki followed them, or at least tried to as Korra stomped the ground sending the Airbender flying into the air and to the other side of the island. "Now we have some privacy." She whispered and Asami blushed as they walked to Asami's room.

A few minutes later Sora walked into the building with Tenzin. "I can't believe Aunt Lin resigned, she is the best Metalbender in the whole city." She said softly.

"I know you are upset, I am as well. But we both know Tarrlok has been pushing for this since the attack of the arena, he wants nothing more than to handle the Equalists his way. And I fear where that will lead us." Tenzin replied as they stopped outside Asami's room and Tenzin opened the sliding doors to see Asami and Korra in the middle of kissing and he coughed loudly drawing their attention, Sora laughed as both girls jumped away blushing.

"Uh…Tenzin…come right on in." Korra said embarrassed as was Asami.

"Good morning ladies, I see you are settling in nicely," Tenzin said calmly while glaring at both girls who blushed even more. "Lin's replacement Saikhan is being inducted tomorrow, I think we should be there." He told Korra who nodded.

Later that day, Korra, Asami, Sora, Bolin and Mako sat at a table in the dining room eating lunch when Tenzin walked into the room. "I trust you are all settling in?" he asked Mako, Bolin and Asami who nodded. "And someone is here to see you Sora." He added and Sora looked up at the Airbender as someone else walked into the room and her eyes widened.

"Daddy!" she shouted jumping to her feet and running to hug Kouji who caught her in a hug and spun her around.

"Hello, my little Fire Flower." He greeted his daughter who smiled up at him.

"What're you doing here?" she asked her father surprised to see him so far from the Fire Nation.

"Tenzin sent an emergency hawk with a letter telling us what happened. So I came on Inferno to see you and Korra. Speaking of which, hello Korra." Kouji said waving to Korra who waved back.

"Hey Uncle Kouji." She said.

"I also heard you had some new friends and I wanted to meet them," Kouji told his daughter who nodded as Mako, Bolin and Asami got up from the table and walked off with Korra who hugged her uncle briefly before stepping back.

"Daddy, this is Korra's girlfriend, Asami and Bolin." Sora said introducing the two but before she could introduce Mako, Kouji spoke up.

"Which means this must be Mako. Firebender of The Fire Ferrets, Bolin's older brother, and your boyfriend." He said with a smirk as Mako and Sora's eyes widened and both blushed.

"Grandma and Grandpa told you, didn't they?" Sora asked him.

"Not just me Sora," he answered.

"Mama?" Sora squeaked nervously and Kouji nodded with a smirk. "Aw man." She whined.

The next day, Korra, Sora and Tenzin were down at the Police Station and stood beside the podium Saikhan walked up to as he began to give a speech as photographers took pictures of him.

"It was an honour to serve under Chief Beifong for all these years, I humbly accept this position as the new Chief of Police. Republic City is facing a threat like no one has ever seen, but there is one man who has been effective against Amon's revolution, Councilman Tarrlok." He said as photographers took pictures of Tarrlok who had a small smirk which Sora and Korra noticed. "Which is why on all matters involving the Equalists I will report directly to him." As he said this, Sora glanced at Tenzin and Korra who were just as shocked by the announcement as she was. "The police department will lend any and all available resources to the councilman and his task force."

"What is that snake-weasel up to now?" Korra hissed glaring at Tarrlok who waved to the camera slightly.

"I don't know, let's ask him." Sora answered, once the press conference was over Sora marched over to Tarrlok. "I don't what you did to get Saikhan in your back pocket, but I know it wasn't legal."

"Princess Sora, I am hurt by your allegations. You've been spending too much time with Tenzin. And now that you and Avatar Korra's little distraction with Pro-Bending is out of the way, I look forward to you both re-joining my Task Force." Tarrlok said with a small but noticeable smirk.

"No thanks. We're not joining your vanity project again," Korra told him standing beside her friend.

"That is unfortunate, but I am sure you will come to your senses again." Tarrlok said.

"And how will we do that? Will you put us in front of reporters you've paid off to ask stupid questions and pressure us into joining?" Sora asked him. "Face it Tarrlok, you're not going to get us to come back to your Task Force again."

"Tenzin's been right about you all along, you played me, you played Beifong and now you're playing the new chief." Korra said. "I've got news, you may need me, but I don't need you. I'm the Avatar." Tarrlok smirked and scoffed.

"You are not the Avatar, you are a half-baked Avatar in training. Which reminds me, how goes your Airbending training?" he asked striking a nerve as Korra flinched and looked away. "Did you know Avatar Aang mastered the four elements when he was twelve years old? You're a joke." He continued before Sora grabbed his shirt and glared at him.

"Listen here Tarrlok, you may have this whole city convinced you're doing the right thing, but we all know something is up. Sooner or later everyone will know as well, and if you insult my friend again nobody will find your body unless they like sifting through dragon dung." She whispered angrily before letting Tarrlok go and he smirked.

"We'll see about that, now then unless you wish to join my Task Force again, I advise you to stay out of my way." He said walking off though he had a small glimmer of fear in his eyes from Sora's threat.

"He's right," Korra whispered drawing Sora and Tenzin's gaze. "I'm a failure." She walked off and climbed onto Oogi in silence and Sora and Tenzin shared a concerned look and followed and soon the Sky Bison was flying back to Air Temple Island.

"You know this will pass, you'll learn Airbending eventually." Sora told her friend who held her knees to her chest and avoided her friend's gaze.

"I don't know what I'm doing wrong, I've practiced all the forms and read every text there is, and I can't even make a gust of wind come out of my hand." she said depressed.

"You will overcome this Korra, we both have faith in you." Tenzin told her calmly making her smile slightly. "My father did not only have his teachers, but also his past lives to help him."

"Didn't you hear what the White Lotus said? I'm a spiritual failure." Korra replied frustrated.

"No, you're not. You may have made a connection to your past lives without realising it." Tenzin said and Korra thought about his words.

"I have been hallucinating recently." She muttered and Sora looked at Tenzin who glanced over his shoulder.

"Perhaps they're visions, what did you see?" Sora asked her friend.

"Not much, it was always quick. I saw Aang, he was in trouble." She answered. "Do you know anything about this?" she asked Tenzin.

"I'm afraid I don't. I advise you to meditate on these visions, perhaps my father is trying to speak to you." He answered and Korra nodded, soon Oogi landed on Air Temple Island and Korra jumped off the Sky Bison and ran off to somewhere on the island. Sora and Tenzin climbed off Oogi and walked to the Air Temple where they saw Kouji climbing onto Inferno's saddle.

"Leaving already?" Sora asked her father who smiled.

"Yeah, I was only coming to visit. Your mother needs my help back in the Fire Nation." He answered leaning down to kiss Sora's forehead.

"Goodbye Kouji, until next time." Tenzin said bowing his head before walking off, once he walked into the temple Kouji smiled at Sora.

"I talked to Mako, he seems like a good lad who has had a hard life. He did what he needed to do to protect his brother. I give him permission to date you my Fire Flower." He said winking and Sora smiled and hugged him. "And before I forget, a present from your mother and me. Can't let Daisuke and Zuko give you all the presents." He said handing her a small package and Sora smiled as Inferno took flight and Sora watched the dragon fly away, she opened the package and blinked at her present and laughed.

"A boomerang? Gee thanks dad." She muttered with a smile looking at the boomerang which was made of steel and was wrapped in leather to give it a firm grip and she held it up and saw it was straight before she gave it a throw and it flew through the air before coming back and she caught it. "Oh boomerang, you and I will become good friends." She cooed before walking off.

Meanwhile Korra was sitting on a cliff overlooking Yue Bay and she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, she began meditating trying to see if she could experience another vision. "Just concentrate, focus," she whispered to herself in a mantra. She continued meditating until the sun had set turning day into night and she opened her eyes and sighed in defeat. "Nothing…" she glanced at the statue of Aang across the bay and she frowned.

"You know it would be nice to have a little help from you! You got help from your past lives, so how about doing the same for me!" she shouted at the statue angrily before hanging her head as tears began to flow down her face. "Please…Aang…I need you…" she whispered as she felt a gentle breeze blow through her hair and across her face making her look up at the statue. "Aang?" she whispered before she felt something land on her shoulder. "Huh?" she glanced at her shoulder and saw a lemur sitting there and it cooed at her.

"Seems like someone's made a new friend." She heard Asami's voice as her arms wrapped around the Avatar's waist. "You missed dinner."

"I wasn't really hungry," she muttered, she then saw Mako, Sora and Bolin walking over and Pabu cooed at the lemur as he climbed onto Asami's shoulder and sniffed the creature.

"Aw Pabu made a friend too," Sora cooed as the lemur chattered at Korra who blinked.

"Yeah, he is a weird looking animal," she replied as her friends looked at her surprised.

"Did she just talk to a lemur?" Mako asked Sora who giggled.

"Well Grandma Daisuke did tell me Aang talked to Momo even though nobody could understand him." She answered with a giggle. "Anyway, was there a reason you were shouting at Aang's statue?" she asked her friend.

"Just a bit frustrated I guess…how am I meant to save the city when I can't even Airbend? I'm the worst Avatar ever." Korra answered.

"That's not true, you're an amazing Avatar." Asami told her. "Just because you can't bend all four elements yet doesn't make you're a failure."

"She's right Korra, besides Tarrlok was lying when he said Aang mastered all the elements when he fought Ozai." Sora said. "He was only a kid, and he had all his friends to help him."

"She's right, the arena might be shut down. But we're still a team, the new Team Avatar!" Bolin exclaimed holding his hand out and the others placed their hands-on top of his and looked at Korra who smiled at her friends.

"And together we can save this city." Mako added as Korra placed her hand on the top.

"Yeah, let's do it." she said before Meelo appeared landing on their hands and he farted making the group groan in disgust.

"Yeah let's do it…what are we doing?" he asked, the others shared a look and laughed before Sora picked Meelo up in her arms.

"Can you tell Tenzin we'll be out for a while?" she asked and the young boy nodded.

"Yes, big sister." He said jumping out of her arms and he ran off to the Air Temple, the lemur on Korra's shoulder cooed and she scratched its ear gently.

"Stay here little guy. I'll see ya later." The lemur nodded and flew off and joined some others in a tree that were beginning to go to sleep for the night.

A couple of minutes later the new Team Avatar stood on the pier of Air Temple Island looking out at the city. "Get ready Republic City, you're about to be patrolled by the new Team Avatar." Bolin said as Asami walked over with her Electric Glove on her hand and smiled.

"I see you've accessorised your outfit again," Korra told her with a grin.

"I figure the perfect way to fight Equalists is to use an Equalist weapon." Asami replied, the others nodded and Korra climbed onto Naga with Bolin and Asami, but the Polar-Bear dog bucked sending the three to the ground.

"Ouch," Sora said as she sat on Mushu with Mako behind her. "I hope you've got another idea, because Mushu can only carry me and Mako."

"I think I have an idea," Asami said walking off and the team followed her to a warehouse on the island and the door opened and Asami drove out in her own Satomobile. "Think this'll do?" she asked as Korra climbed into the front seat with Bolin climbing into the back seat.

"Stay close so you'll hear me call, okay boy?" Sora asked Mushu who growled affectionately and nodded his head against Sora when she climbed off him, Sora and Mako walked over to the Satomobile and joined Bolin in the back seat. Asami hit the gas and the car sped off and soon they were driving through Republic City with a police scanner in the car going off frequently.

"Now I know why my father had police scanners installed in all the cars," Asami muttered as Korra held her hand comfortingly.

"Calling all units, Level Four Alert. Jailbreak at headquarters. Officers down, electrocuted. Chi blockers and Equalist convicts are still at large armed and dangerous. Last seen heading east. I repeat, Level Four Alert. Equalist jailbreak!" the police scanner said as a truck, plus several Equalist motorcycles sped through the intersection.

"That's them!" Mako shouted.

"Punch it!" Korra told Asami who nodded and changed gears and sped off after the Equalists, Asami dodged two other cars that had swerved out of the way of the Equalists before a truck pulled out of a side street.

"Bolin, Korra ramp now!" Asami shouted and the two stood up and bent ramps of earth and the car drove up the ramps and over the truck and continued chasing the Equalists. Mako shot a blast of lightning from his fingertips at one of the bikes while Sora threw a fireball at the second and both bikes crashed sending their drivers flying down the road, the other two Chi-blockers on their bikes shared a look before smoke began billowing out the back of their bikes. Asami pulled on some goggles and kept driving and saw a turn up ahead.

"I need help to make this turn, now." Asami said, Bolin and Korra stood up and bent a large curve allowing Asami to make the turn. "They didn't think we made the turn." She told the others.

"Then let's surprise them," Sora said as she took out her boomerang and threw it to the side of the car and it curved and hit both Chi-blockers in the heads knocking them off their bikes and they rolled down the road as Sora caught her boomerang. "Boomerang 1, Chi-Blockers 0." She said with a grin.

"Nice work," Mako told her before he stood up and sent a bolt of lightning at the driver knocking him unconscious and the truck flipped on its side and crashed into a lamppost.

Soon cameras were flashing as reporters who had shown up to the scene began taking photos of Team Avatar and the tied up Equalists, the team then heard sirens and saw two trucks speed down the street towards them. "Looks like Tarrlok's Task-Force has finally shown up." Sora muttered to Korra who turned and smirked as the Task Force members got out of the trucks and began taking away the Equalists and escaped convicts, and Tarrlok walked towards them.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" he growled at them.

"Well that's a new way to say thank you, we stopped the Equalists and captured the escaped convicts for you. You're welcome," Sora said bowing dramatically making her friends chuckle.

"What you did was tear up the city and impede the real authorities from apprehending the criminals." Tarrlok said.

"Really? But we didn't see the cops or your Task Force during the entire pursuit. What were you all doing making sure Tarrlok's shoes were shiny?" Sora asked the Task Force members loud enough for everyone to hear and Tarrlok growled.

"This is your last warning, stay out of my way." He warned them before storming off, Sora and Korra smirked and bumped fists when Tarrlok had left.

The next day Tarrlok stood in front of the other members of the council. "Republic City stands as a beacon of freedom, but the Equalists are using that freedom to tear it down. The law I have proposed would make it illegal for anyone to be a member of the Equalists or even be associated with them. It also puts into effect a curfew, ensuring all non-benders are in their own homes by nightfall." He told them.

"This is going too far Tarrlok, you can't punish everyone for the actions of a few." Tenzin told him.

"That kind of cowardice is what will allow Amon to take control of this city, therefore we must pass this law, all in favour?" Tarrlok asked the other council members who raised their hands while Tenzin groaned in frustration and Tarrlok smirked slightly.

"This will only lead to more trouble, when it does I will hold you responsible for this." Tenzin muttered as he walked past Tarrlok out of the room.

Later that night, Team Avatar were sitting in Asami's car which was parked on the side of the road having a small break when the police scanner came on again. "All available units, please respond to the fifty-six hundred block of Dragon Flats borough. Equalists have taken to the streets, consider them armed and dangerous. Proceed with caution." The team dropped their food and Asami sped off to the location.

"Why is the power out?" Korra asked as they arrived on the scene to see all the power in the area was shut off and several Metalbender and Task-Force trucks were already there along with a large crowd of people.

"Wait, these people aren't armed or dangerous," Asami said confused.

"Tarrlok's up to his ways again," Sora growled walking off and the others followed.

"All non-benders, return to your homes immediately." Saikhan said holding up a megaphone.

"Once you turn our power back on!" one non-bender shouted.

"Disperse or you will all be arrested." Saikhan ordered but the crowd were not going anywhere.

"You benders can't treat us this way," one woman holding a small child in her arms said before her other daughter tugged on her skirt.

"Mommy look, it's the Avatar." She said as Korra and the others walked to the barricade.

"Please you have to help us, you're our Avatar too." The mother pleaded and Korra looked at the crowd and she pushed the two Metalbenders in front of her out of the way.

"Call off your men Saikhan!" she shouted at the chief of police. "These people are innocent."

"They're all Equalists!" a voice shouted and Sora and Korra frowned as Tarrlok walked over. "And I thought I warned you both to stay out of my way."

"When you start violating the rights of innocent people like this, you can't get rid of us. Now turn the power back on right away." Sora told him.

"They are the enemy, I'm doing what's best!" Tarrlok replied.

"Best for you maybe, but best for this city…you're becoming just like Amon." Sora whispered making Tarrlok's face go red with rage. "So, stand down Tarrlok, or you'll be speaking to my grandparents personally. They helped build this city, I'm sure they'll love to learn that one of the council members is abusing their power and becoming a dictator."

"Round up all these Equalists!" Tarrlok ordered the Metalbenders before a wall of flame rose up in front of the crowd stopping the Metalbenders in their tracks, Tarrlok's eyes widened and turned to Sora who looked at the flame wall before glaring back at him.

"I won't warn you again, leave these people alone." She told Tarrlok who growled before he sent a water whip at Asami grabbing her wrist.

"Hey let me go!" she shouted as Tarrlok pulled Asami away from the others and two Metalbenders grabbed her.

"You're under arrest." Tarrlok said.

"You can't do that!" Korra shouted at him.

"I can actually, she's a non-bender out past curfew and her father is a known Equalist conspirator. Round up the others." He ordered and two Metalbenders sent their cables and Mako and Bolin tying their arms up.

"Tarrlok!" Korra and Sora shouted angrily, Korra lifted two large chunks of earth while Sora made a giant fireball in her hand both ready to attack at any moment.

"Unless you want to join your friends in prison I advise you to go back to the Air Temple." Tarrlok said.

"Sora, listen to him. It's not worth it." Mako told her and she and Korra growled before Korra dropped the rocks and Sora dissipated the fireball and they watched helplessly as their friends were tossed into a truck.

"We'll call Tenzin and get you out." Korra assured them before turning to Tarrlok who smirked at them.

"Such a shame your Team Avatar didn't last as long as the original, you had a good run. Now run along home girls, you don't want to mess with me again." he told them.

"You are going to regret taking them and doing what you're doing. I promise you that." Sora said before she and Korra left. Later at the Air Temple, Sora slept in Mako's room with her cheeks stained with tears as she whimpered in sadness.

"Don't worry, Sora. I'll get them back, I promise." Korra whispered as she peeked into the room from the door before she walked off quietly, she left the Air Temple and climbed on Naga who whimpered. "I know girl, come on. Let's go see Tarrlok." She said and her pet nodded and walked off, soon Naga stopped outside City Hall and Korra jumped off and walked inside and right up to Tarrlok's office.

"Tarrlok!" she shouted kicking the door open, she looked around and found nobody was in the office. "Where is he?" she muttered walking to Tarrlok's desk before she heard something beeping, it was coming from under the desk and she walked behind it and her eyes widened as she saw a device planted under the desk. "Oh…!" she didn't finish her sentence as the bomb exploded but thankfully Korra raised a wall of earth between her and the blast, but the shock-wave still threw her into the wall and she was knocked out with her the band around her bicep being torn off in the process as well.

When she came too she found herself in the back of a truck and blinked to clear her blurry vision and winced as she sat up her body covered in bruises, cuts and burns from the explosion and she saw Tarrlok standing at the door. "Such a shame you survived, I wouldn't need to deal with the Avatar for a long time if my plan worked." He said sadistically.

Korra's eyes widened and she growled and lunged at Tarrlok only for him to hold his arms out and Korra was suspended in mid-air, she grunted and tried moving but her body didn't seem to be listening to her.

"What're you…doing…how can you…be bloodbending? The moon isn't full…" she said looking at Tarrlok in fear.

"There is a lot you don't know about me. And don't worry, when I get rid of you, I'll be going after Princess Sora." He then threw Korra back into the truck and her head hit the wall and she blacked out again.

"Sora…" was her last conscious thought as Tarrlok slammed the door shut and then climbed into the truck and drove off out of City Hall.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	10. Out of the Past

Out of the Past

I don't own Digimon or Legend of Korra

When Korra regained consciousness again she found herself still in the back of the truck Tarrlok had thrown her into, she heard the truck's engine turn off and she tensed. "Come on Korra, think." She thought hearing Tarrlok unlock the back of the truck and she laid down and pretended to still be knocked out.

"Good, I was worried I would have to deal with you trying to escape again." she heard Tarrlok mutter to himself. He pulled her out of the truck and slung her over his shoulder and began walking to a remote cabin in the mountains outside Republic City, he opened the door and walked inside as Korra's eyes snapped open.

She elbowed Tarrlok in the back forcing him to drop her and she sent a blast of fire from her foot at him before running to the door, she made it outside when she her body skid to a stop. "You are more trouble then you're worth." Tarrlok growled walking out of the cabin with his arm raised holding Korra with bloodbending again.

"Let me go! People are going to start looking for me when they find out I'm not on Air Temple Island." Korra told him before she was thrown into the side of the truck by Tarrlok who then pulled her back to him and he smirked.

"I already planned ahead, nobody will know the truth until it is far too late." He said walking back into the cabin and he held Korra slightly above the ground in front of him as they headed down into the basement where Korra saw a metal cell waiting for her.

"You'll be sorry, Sora will find me." Korra said as Tarrlok turned her to face him.

"I know, if she doesn't then I will reunite the two of you myself." He said before throwing Korra into the cell and he quickly locked it before Korra could escape again.

"Let me out of here!" Korra shouted banging on the metal door but Tarrlok ignored her as he walked back up the stairs and slammed the door shut behind him. "Tarrlok!" she screamed angrily before slumping to her knees in defeat and shed a few tears.

Early the next morning back at Air Temple Island, Sora yawned as she sat up in Mako's bed and looked around the room and sighed. "I need to talk to Korra." she thought leaving the room and heading to her friend's room. "Hey Korra." she said as she opened Korra's bedroom door and found the room empty. "She must have gone to see Tarrlok," she thought before leaving the room and running outside over to Mushu. "Hey boy," she whispered as her dragon growled softly opening his eyes. "Sorry boy, but Korra's not here. Neither is Naga and I worry something might have happened. Can you wake up?" she asked and her dragon stood up and shook the tiredness off making his owner smile.

Sora smiled softly and climbed onto Mushu who took off and flew towards City Hall, once Mushu landed outside the building, Sora jumped off and ran inside. She gasped when she saw smoke billowing out of an upstairs room, she ran upstairs and found Tarrlok laying on the ground with a burn on his arm, an Equalist electrical glove nearby along with a discarded Equalist mask and a bolo wrapped around a pillar. "Tarrlok!" she shouted running over and shaking him awake and he groaned.

"Lady Sora?" he mumbled opening his eyes slowly before he looked around with fear in his eyes. "Where's Korra?"

"I was hoping you can tell me that. Where is Korra, and why does your office look like a bomb went off?" Sora asked looking over at Tarrlok's office to some smoke still coming out of the room.

"I do not know, I was in another area when I heard an explosion, I went to investigate when I was attacked by Equalists, I tried to fight them off but there were too many. One of them knocked me out with an electrical glove and before I blacked out I saw one of them carrying Korra down from my office covered in burns and cuts, I think she was in there when the explosion happened." Tarrlok explained, Sora nodded but she could tell something wasn't right when she looked into Tarrlok's eyes.

"I'll go look, maybe there is something I can find." She said walking into the room, she glanced around and saw the destruction the explosion had caused. "Why would Equalists bomb Tarrlok's office, I don't think Amon would go that far to kill one of the members of the council." She thought continuing to look around the office and she found Korra's armband she wore around her bicep on the floor covered in burns and soot from the blast.

"Something's not right, Korra wouldn't let her guard down around Tarrlok. Nor would she stay in the room and take the blast head on. Tarrlok has to be lying." She thought putting the armband in her pocket and she ran out of the office and saw Tarrlok slowly walking down the stairs and he sat down at the bottom holding his arm. "I didn't find anything in your office, perhaps if I fly around on Mushu I'll see something." She told him calmly.

"Very well, I'll contact the police and inform them what has happened. Be careful princess." He replied, Sora nodded and walked off as Tarrlok smirked.

"See you later Tarrlok," Sora said before walking out off the building. "On that I promise you traitor." She added in her thoughts before climbing onto Mushu. "Tarrlok is lying boy, he's done something to Korra we need to find her and fast." She told the dragon who breathed flames from his nostrils before taking flight.

Later that morning, Tenzin was abruptly woken up by his telephone in his bedroom ringing and he groggily answered it. "Councilman Tenzin speaking?" he asked as the person on the other end began talking quickly and his eyes began widening. "No…" he whispered before rushing to get dressed while Pema and a still sleeping Meelo remained in the bed. Several minutes later he walked into City Hall to find the police had arrived and a photographer was taking pictures of the Equalist equipment while another took pictures of the destroyed office and Saikhan was interviewing Tarrlok who was currently being healed by a Waterbender. "What happened, why were Sora and Korra at City Hall?" he asked walking over to Tarrlok.

"As I explained to Chief Saikhan, Princess Sora and Avatar Korra came to my office last night angered over me arresting their friends. They ordered I release them, that is when the Equalists attacked, the explosion in my office knocked them both out and I was left to try and protect them from the Equalists, but that is when I was electrocuted. When I came too, they were gone, and I called the police. Chief Saikhan, mobilise the entire Police force we must find them." Tarrlok ordered.

A short while later, Lin who was in the hospital recovering listening to a radio on the nightstand sat up as the music stopped. "We interrupt this regular programming to bring you a breaking news report. Early this morning Equalists attacked City Hall, injuring Councilman Tarrlok and kidnapping Avatar Korra and Princess Sora." Lin turned the radio off instantly after hearing that and got out of bed, she opened the closet in the room which held her armour and she Metalbent it onto her body before ripping the badge off. She put on a trench coat and saw a picture on the bedside table of her and a young Sora and she gained a determined expression.

"I'm coming Sora," she whispered leaving the room. She headed to the police station and Metalbend the door off Asami's cell. "I'm busting you and the others out, come on." She said and Asami nodded.

"Thanks." she replied following Lin to the cell which held the brothers, Lin ripped the door open and saw Mako with his back to Bolin who was trying to pee.

"Do you mind!?" the Earthbender screamed going red in the face.

"Sorry to interrupt you, but we've got bigger problems. Sora and Korra have been kidnapped." Lin informed them as Asami held her hands over her mouth with her eyes wide in worry while Mako looked devastated.

"No…no she can't be gone…" he whispered.

"Come on, we've got people to rescue." Lin said walking off and they followed as she flicked her finger and Bolin yelped. "Your fly was down."

"Thanks very much." Bolin said holding his crotch while blushing bright red. On the outskirts of the city, Sora and Mushu continued flying until they spotted Naga running towards the forest outside of the city, Sora nudged her dragon who nodded and flew down and landed beside the polar-bear dog who stopped and looked at them.

"Hey girl," Sora greeted as she climbed of Mushu and rubbed Naga's nose. "Have you picked up Korra's scent?" she asked and Naga nodded licking her cheek making her smile. "Alright, lead the way girl." She said before mounting Mushu again. "Follow her on foot, we don't want to warn anyone we're coming." She advised her dragon who nodded and ran off after Naga.

Back in the mountain cabin, Korra punched the cell several times in anger but the metal showed no signs of budging. "Great, I should have asked Lin how to Metalbend when I could." She thought pressing her back into the door and she slid down. "Maybe I should try to meditate like Tenzin told me." She thought crossing her legs and closing her eyes as she began meditating.

 **Flashback Start: Republic City Forty-Two Years Ago**

A Forty-Year-Old Aang and a Forty-Four-Year-old Daisuke were standing outside a restaurant in Republic City when they heard booted footsteps approaching. "What're you doing here Aang, I told you I have this under control. Same goes for you Daisuke." Both looked over to see Toph and four of her Metalbenders all in their Metalbending Police uniforms approaching.

"Under normal circumstances I'd stay out of it, but if what those victims said is true, we're not dealing with a normal criminal." Aang said with a look of concern.

"Alright, follow me Twinkle-Toes." Toph said with her usual smile before walking off.

"Toph, I'm forty years old, do you think you could stop with the nickname?" Aang asked her.

"Afraid not." She answered making Daisuke laugh.

"You're not helping Daisuke," Aang told the Fire Lady.

"I wasn't trying to help," she replied following Toph and the Metalbenders and Aang sighed and followed her into the restaurant and they walked to a table where a single man was sitting.

"What is Republic City coming too, used to be a man could enjoy his meal in peace." The man said once the goon beside him whispered something into his ear and he looked up at Aang, Toph and Daisuke.

"And things used to be where a man wasn't using his bending to hurt innocent people, you're under arrest Yakone." Daisuke told him, Toph sent a cable from a spool on her waist at the man wrapping it around his wrists and she pulled him away from the table and two of her officers grabbed him.

"What's the big idea huh!?" Yakone shouted angrily.

"We have dozens of witnesses, Yakone. We know what you are." Aang told him.

"Take him away." Toph ordered her officers who began dragging Yakone away.

"I've beaten every trumped-up charge you yahoos have put against me, I'll beat this one too." He said arrogantly.

"Not this time. You only got away because you bribed or threatened the judges and made witnesses disappear, but now you'll be on trial in front of the Republic City Council. It's over Yakone." Daisuke told him.

"Oh no, it's only just beginning." Yakone said with a smirk.

 **Flashback End**

Korra's eyes snapped open and she blinked. "Whoa. I finally connected with you Aang, but what're you trying to tell me. A way out would be nice." She whispered sadly before she went back to meditating.

Back in Republic City, Tenzin was in his office at the Air Temple when Lin, Mako, Asami and Bolin entered while he was on the phone. "I have to go, call me as soon as you hear something." He told the person on the phone before hanging up. "Lin what're you doing out of the hospital? And you three should be in prison." He said to the four.

"I figured you could use the extra help," Lin told her old friend as Mako stepped forward.

"Do you have any leads?" he asked anxiously.

"I've been on the phone all morning, nothing has come up yet." Tenzin answered. "And I'm afraid Mushu and Naga have disappeared also."

"So, what's next?" Bolin asked.

"The Equalists must be hiding underground," Lin answered.

"Like my father's underground factory, figures." Asami muttered with a frown.

"It makes sense, when those Chi-Blockers had me in their truck it sounded like we drove through a tunnel." Bolin said making Mako's eyes widen.

"I know where to start looking." He said running off with his brother and Asami following.

"Wherever Amon has Korra, perhaps my officers are there as well." Lin said.

"Then we'll bring them home as well," Tenzin replied before walking off with Lin and soon Oogi flew over Republic City and landed in the deserted courtyard where Mako, Korra and Sora had their first encounter with the Chi-Blockers.

"The truck with Bolin headed down this alley." Mako said jumping off the Sky Bison and the others followed him until they came to an intersection of streets.

"Which way?" Asami asked Bolin who scratched her head as Lin stomped on the ground using her seismic sense.

"There's a tunnel nearby." She told the group who ran off and they found the tunnel under a bridge and saw several motorcycle tracks heading into the tunnel.

"Korra and Sora have to be inside there somewhere," Mako said as Lin lifted the metal gate up and everyone walked inside with Mako making a small flame in his palm to light the way, they stopped as they came to four separate tunnels.

"Which way do we go?" Bolin asked.

"This way," Asami said walking off with Mako.

"And what if that tunnel isn't the right one?" Bolin asked.

"Then we'll search all the tunnels until we find them." Asami answered and she and Mako walked off with the other three following them.

"They sure do care for the girls," Lin said looking at Mako and Asami with a smile. They kept walking until they heard motorcycles approaching and hid around the corner, they watched the two motorcycles speed down the tunnel and a section of the wall rose up allowing them to drive down a hidden tunnel and the wall shut behind them.

"Looks like this is the right tunnel," Bolin whispered as they ran over to the wall, Lin placed her hand on the wall and swiped her hand across it and the lock opened and the wall rose up again and they ran into the tunnel.

They came across a tram system with several Chi-Blockers filling up a trap with supplies. "That one goes to the training camp." One Chi-Blocker told the ones on the tram as it set off as another tram returned.

"The prisoners have just been dropped off," the Chi-Blocker riding the tram said as they disembarked.

"That must be where they're keeping Korra and Sora." Mako whispered looking at the tram before he ran over with the others once the coast was clear, Asami got into the driver compartment and the tram set off to the prison area, the two Chi-Blockers standing guard heard the tram approach and saw the tram slow to a halt.

"It's empty." One of them said.

"I can see that wise guy," the second Chi-Blocker said sassily before both were grabbed by metal cables and dragged into the tunnel and soon they were tied up.

"You two keep an eye on them." Lin told Asami and Bolin who nodded as she stomped the ground and used her seismic sense again. "My officers are inside, but I don't see Sora or Korra yet." She told the others who shared a worried look. Tenzin and Mako walked off with Lin to find the officers, as they walked down a hallway and came face to face with two Chi-Blockers, but Tenzin knocked them into the wall with a gust of wind from his palm, Lin walked past them to find her officers as Mako grabbed one of the Chi-Blockers and ripped off his mask.

"Princess Sora and Avatar Korra, where are you keeping them?" he asked him. Lin found the cell holding her officers and Metalbent the bars open and from the look in their eyes she sighed.

"I'm too late, Amon took your bending, already didn't he?" she asked and they all nodded. "That monster…come on let's get you all home." she said and the officers followed her out of the cell and saw Mako holding the Equalist by the throat against the wall.

"One last time, that's all I'm going to ask you. Where are they!?" he shouted as he covered his fist in flame.

"We don't have the Avatar, or Princess Sora. And we didn't attack City Hall, Tarrlok's lying." The Equalist said. "And we didn't bomb Tarrlok's office either, we're not killers."

"What!?" Mako growled.

"I'm used my seismic sense on the entire prison, Korra's not here." Lin said.

"Why would Tarrlok lie about being attacked?" Mako asked.

"Because he has Korra, he's fooled us all." Tenzin answered as an alarm in the complex sounded and everyone headed back to the tram.

"Come on people, time to go!" Bolin said as everyone climbed into the tram and they set off with another tram in pursuit, Bolin looked at the tram before he moved his arms and using his Earthbending he brought down the tunnel. "Try to chi-block that ya fools!" he shouted, Lin looked ahead to see the Lieutenant who had one of his arms in a sling thanks to Asami breaking it and dozens of Equalists and two Mecha-Tanks.

"We've got company!" she shouted before bringing her arms down and the roof of the tunnel fell into a makeshift ramp and the tram went up it and landed above ground with everyone relieved as they left the tram after Lin shut the hole behind them, so they wouldn't be followed.

Back with Korra in her cell, she continued to meditate as the visions continued to play out.

 **Flashback Start: Republic City Hall Forty-Two Years Ago**

Yakone was on trial for his crimes and his attorney sat beside him as the prosecutor paced back and forth in front of the Republic City Council which held an older Sokka along with representatives for the Fire Nation, Air Nation, Earth Kingdom and the Northern Water Tribe. Toph and some of her Metalbenders were there as well in case something happened.

"Yakone has ruled Republic City's criminal empire for years. Yet he has always managed to stay out of the law's reach, until now. You will hear testimony, from dozens of his victims, and they will tell you, Yakone has maintained his grip on the underworld by using an ability that has been illegal for decades, Bloodbending." The Prosecutor said as Sokka narrowed his eyes while Daisuke and Aang sat behind Yakone as extra security to make sure he didn't try anything as his attorney stood up.

"The prosecution's entire case is built upon the make-believe notion that my client is able to bloodbend at will, at any time on any day. I remind the council that bloodbending is an incredibly _rare_ skill and it can only be performed during a full moon. Yet, the witnesses will claim that my client used bloodbending at every _other_ time _except_ during a full moon. It would be a mockery of justice to convict a man of a crime that is impossible to commit." He told the council as Yakone continued to smirk in arrogance.

Soon all the testimony had been heard and the council walked back into the room from their deliberation. "Councilman Sokka shall deliver the verdict." The bailiff said.

"In my years, I have encountered people born with rare and unique bending abilities. Why, I once bested a man with my _trusty_ boomerang who was able to Firebend with his mind. Why, even Metalbending was considered impossible for all of history until our esteemed Chief of Police, Toph Beifong, single-handedly developed the skill. The overwhelming amount of testimony and evidence has convinced this council that Yakone is one of these unique benders and he exploited his ability to commit these heinous crimes. We find Yakone guilty of all charges and sentence him to life in prison." Sokka said banging the gavel.

"Something's not right," Daisuke whispered to Aang as Yakone stood up before Sokka began shouting out in pain as his arms began contorting at odd angles and the rest of the council began shouting in pain as well. Toph was shocked briefly before sending a cable at Yakone who rolled his eyes and Toph and her officers began to seize up along with everyone in the court room, while Daisuke and Aang were less affected but still had trouble combating the bloodbending.

"I knew it." Daisuke growled through gritter teeth as Yakone laughed relishing in his power. He looked to Toph whose hand grabbed the keys on her belt and she was pulled towards Yakone who made her unlock his shackles and they fell to the floor and he rubbed his wrists before lowering his arms knocking everyone but Daisuke and Aang unconscious.

"Yakone…you won't get away with this." Aang said as Yakone turned around and lifted him and Daisuke into the air with bloodbending.

"Republic City is mine Avatar, I'll be back to reclaim it." Yakone promised throwing both into the wall and he ran out of the courtroom.

"Not if we stop you," Daisuke said getting to her feet and she shook Aang awake and when that didn't work she slapped him hard and his eyes snapped open to show them glowing and his Airbending tattoos did the same. "Oh yeah. Payback time." she said running off after Yakone and Aang followed on a sphere of air while Daisuke used her firebending to propel herself after Yakone who had stolen an ostrich-horse chariot and was fleeing until a blast of fire hit the chariot and destroyed it sending Yakone skidding down the street, before he could get up he was trapped in a mound of earth by Aang who walked over to him and placed his thumb on his forehead and other thumb on his heart.

"What're you doing!?" Yakone asked in fear.

"Taking your bending away, you will not hurt anybody ever again." Aang answered, his eyes and tattoos glowed briefly and Yakone's eyes widened before his head slumped once Aang stepped back.

"It's over." Daisuke whispered.

"Perhaps, but we won't know until he dies in prison. Who knows who else he taught to bloodbend, or who he was planning to teach." Aang replied as the vision ended.

 **Flashback End**

Korra's eyes widened as she gasped. "Aang…all this time you were trying to warn me about Tarrlok…but the visions began after Amon knocked me unconscious…does that mean…" she whispered as a small gust of wind blew through the cell as if Aang was answering her question.

Back in Republic City, Tenzin, Lin, Mako, Bolin and Asami walked into City Hall and found Saikhan along with the other members of the council. "Thank you all for coming on such short notice." Tenzin said.

"Any news on Avatar Korra, or Princess Sora?" everyone turned and saw Tarrlok and glared at the liar.

"Yes, you kidnapped Korra. You tried to kill her with the bomb you planted in your office!" Mako accused and Tarrlok's eyes widened briefly showing he was caught. "Where are they!" he demanded.

"Make this easy on yourself Tarrlok, tell us where they are." Tenzin told him.

"You're all making ridiculous accusations, I did not kidnap Avatar Korra or try to blow her up." Tarrlok replied but Lin had one of her feet uncovered and sensed his heartbeat.

"You're lying, your heart's beating like a drum." She said before sending a cable at Tarrlok while Mako launched a fireball at him but before their attacks could hit Tarrlok began bloodbending everyone and smirked.

"Yes, I did kidnap the Avatar and I sent Sora on a wild goose chase, I'll capture her soon enough. And you'll never see them again." he said as Mako glared at him in pure anger before he and the others were knocked out by Tarrlok who then ran off.

Mako came too first and sat up holding his head. "Everybody wake up!" he shouted shaking Asami and Bolin who slowly regained consciousness, Lin woke up and she slapped Tenzin who sat up instantly.

"Whoa I had this weird dream that Korra was kidnapped by an evil Bloodbender." Bolin said holding his head.

"That happened, he knocked us all out." Asami replied. "And he's probably out there looking for Sora."

"We've only been knocked out for a short while, perhaps we can still track him down." Lin said.

"If we do we may run into Sora, she has been searching for Korra this whole time. Let's go." Tenzin said.

Meanwhile back at the cabin in the mountains, Korra heard the door to the cellar open and she stood up. "Those fools, I wish they had stayed out of my business." She heard Tarrlok grumble.

"I guess your bloodbending secret is out, I know the truth. You're Yakone's son." She told him. "That's how you could bloodbend without a full moon."

"I was his son, but to win over Republic City I had to become someone else. My father failed because he tried to rule the city from its seedy underbelly, my plan was perfect. I was meant to be the city's saviour, but you and Princess Sora ruined everything." Tarrlok explained.

"I'm not the one who tried to kill the Avatar, did you really think you could blow up your own office with my conveniently inside at the time of the bomb going off and have people not ask questions?" Korra asked.

"Enough! I'm going to escape and start a new life, and you're coming as my hostage." Tarrlok answered as he walked back up the stairs.

"Not on your life." Korra whispered as she made a small jet of flame from her fingertip. "Maybe I can melt the lock." She thought before hearing Tarrlok gasp.

"Amon!" he shouted and her eyes widened.

"How did he find this place?" she thought, she heard a brief scuffle before hearing Tarrlok scream before the sound of a body hitting the floor was heard.

"I'll take care of him, you four take care of the Avatar. Do not underestimate her, electrocute the box first to knock her out." She heard Amon instruct, she gulped and looked at her armband and quickly took it off and wrapped it around one of the bars on the top of the cage and she held onto it with her feet dangling off the ground.

"Payback time." she heard the lieutenant say before he hit the cell with his batons and the entire cell was electrocuted beside Korra and once the electricity stopped she let go and feigned being unconscious as the door opened. "Tie her up." She heard the lieutenant order; however, she shot a jet of flame from her foot knocking the Equalists back before she stepped out of the cell and slammed her fist into the ground sending a wave of earth at them knocking them into the walls.

"I thought Amon told you not to underestimate me?" Korra asked before she ran up the stairs and broke down the cabin door and her eyes widened as she saw Amon loading Tarrlok into the back of a truck, the Equalist leader turned to face her. "You need to hire better henchmen." She told him with a shaky smirk.

"I shall make a note of it Avatar, now do not make this harder then it needs to be." Amon said rushing towards her, Korra waterbent the snow and turned it into icicles and flung them at Amon before running off and skidding down the nearby hill, she glanced back and saw he was not following and she sighed in relief.

"I gotta get back to the city, I need to tell the others." She thought before she hit a branch that was hidden by snow and slid down the hill the rest of the way and hit a tree and passed out. A few moments later Naga and Mushu arrived and Sora saw her friend being buried by the snow and she gasped.

"Korra!" she said jumping off her dragon and rushing to her friend's aid and removed her jacket and wrapped it around Korra who slowly opened her eyes.

"So…ra…you came looking for me?" she whispered.

"Of course I did, I was worried. Naga sniffed you out." Sora replied and Korra rubbed her polar-bear dog on the snout.

"Good girl," she said weakly, Sora helped her onto Naga and she climbed on behind her.

"Come on let's get her home you two." She said and Naga and Mushu nodded and Naga walked off and Mushu followed. Soon it was night-time, and they had finally made it back to Republic City and were walking through the empty streets. "Mushu, try to find Oogi I'm sure Tenzin and everyone are looking for us and lead them here." she told her dragon who nodded, he flapped his wings and flew into the air and saw Oogi flying around nearby, he roared as he approached making everyone look at the dragon as he circled them before flying off.

"That's Mushu, he's leading us to them." Mako said, Tenzin cracked the reigns and his bison flew off following the dragon, both creatures landed near Naga and everyone saw Korra who was leaning into Sora exhausted.

"Korra!" Asami exclaimed climbing down Oogi and running over to her girlfriend. "Are you ok?" she asked helping Korra off Naga.

"I'm a lot better now that I'm back in your arms," Korra whispered weakly, Asami smiled as she helped her over to Oogi while Mako ran over and hugged Sora as she climbed down.

"I was so worried," Mako whispered, Sora smiled before she began sobbing into his chest.

"I was so worried I wasn't going to find her in time." she whispered.

"Don't worry, she's safe now. So are you, and I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." Mako told her kissing her forehead gently as they walked over to Oogi and saw Asami lay Korra down in the saddle and kiss her cheek as the Avatar finally closed her eyes to recover from what had happened.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	11. Turning the Tides

Turning the Tides

I don't own Digimon or Legend of Korra

After Korra and Sora had been found by the others, everyone returned to Air Temple Island and Korra was put in a room to rest while Asami sat by her bed holding her hand gently, meanwhile Sora was sleeping in her room with Mako on the bed beside her with his arms around her.

Tenzin walked into his room and smiled gently as he saw Pema and his three children sleeping in the bed, he sat in a chair by the bed and placed his hand on Pema's stomach and felt the baby inside kick. "Daddy…" Jinora mumbled sleepily opening her eyes to see her father which woke Pema, Meelo and Ikki up. "We waited up for you, is Korra ok?"

"Yes, she and Sora are both ok now." Tenzin said picking Ikki up as she hugged him.

"I was so scared, I thought she wasn't going to come back," she said softly.

"I'm sorry you were scared, but I promise everything is going to be ok from now on." Tenzin told her gently. Later that morning, Korra who now had some bandages around her injuries from the bomb blast was sitting at the table hungrily chowing down on the food in front of her with Sora, Mako, Bolin, Asami, Pema, Lin and Tenzin around her.

"Slow down before you choke Korra," Asami told her gently as Korra swallowed a large chunk of bread she tore off a roll and nodded.

"Ok," she said turning to Pema. "The food tastes amazing Pema, I'm finally starting to feel better." She said.

"That's a relief," Sora said resting her head on Mako's shoulder. "So, what happened when you were held prisoner by Tarrlok?" she asked her friend who cleaned her plate of food before Pema and Asami took the empty plates to the kitchen.

"Well, I took Tenzin's advice and meditated on those visions I was having, and I saw memories from Aang's life. Tarrlok isn't who he says he is, he's Yakone's son." Korra explained shocking everyone.

"That explains how he could bloodbend everyone without a full moon, but where is Tarrlok now?" Lin asked her.

"Amon captured him and took his bending." She answered.

"What?" Tenzin whispered.

"I don't know how he found us, but he did. He took Tarrlok's bending and almost captured me as well, if it wasn't for Naga, Mushu and Sora I doubt I'd be here right now." Korra replied.

"This isn't good. Amon is becoming emboldened, attacking a councilman and nearly capturing the Avatar. I fear he is entering his endgame." Tenzin said grimly, meanwhile in the kitchen Asami and Pema were cleaning the plates when Pema gasped and held her stomach.

"Pema!" Asami exclaimed in worry.

"I'm ok, the baby is just kicking really hard is all." Pema reassured her with a smile.

"Should I get Tenzin?" Asami asked her.

"No need to worry him about it, I'm sure it's nothing." Pema answered as Mako walked into the kitchen holding a teapot.

"Hey Asami, Korra wants some more tea. You want to get it for her this time?" he asked Asami who smiled and took the teapot.

"Sure," she said before filling the teapot up with water and she set it on the stove to boil, she noticed Mako's expression. "Are you ok?" she asked him.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Mako asked leaning against the counter, Pema who saw the look between them both gently took the teapot from Asami once she took it off the stove.

"I'll go take this to Korra for you," she said gently.

"Thanks Pema," Asami replied as the pregnant woman left the kitchen and Asami turned her full attention to Mako.

"You've been more overprotective of Sora than usual. What's wrong?" she asked and he sighed.

"When Lin told us that Amon took Korra and Sora I thought my world was about to end. I thought I wouldn't see Sora again. I was scared, really scared that I lost her. When her father was here, he asked me to look out for Sora. I thought I let him, Sora, and her family down. I thought that I failed. So, when we found her and Korra, I was so relieved to see that she was okay, that Korra was okay. I don't want to lose her again and feel so helpless like that again." he answered.

Asami smiled softly at him and hugged him and he hugged his friend back. "I know how you feel, when Korra was kidnapped I was so worried. But they're both back now and they're alright." She told him.

"Yeah, but I'll feel a lot better once we take down Amon." Mako said making Asami laugh.

"Agreed." She said and both left the kitchen. A few minutes later, Tenzin and Lin walked into the courtyard where Oogi was and Tenzin turned to his friend.

"Lin, I have a favour to ask you. I know it's a lot to ask on short notice, and it may seem awkward…but I uh…" he said nervously making Lin sigh.

"Oh spit it out already Twinkle Toes, what is it?" she asked him.

"Will you please watch over Pema and the children for me? With everything that's happened recently, I would like to know that my children are in safe hands while I meet with the other council members." He answered.

"Of course, I'll look after them old friend," Lin said with a smile and Tenzin nodded before he saw Pema walk into the courtyard with Meelo in her arms.

"Oh so here you two are," she said with a frown.

"Pema, Lin has agreed to stay and help with things around here." Tenzin told his wife who nodded.

"Good, she can give Meelo a bath. He's filthy." Pema said handing Meelo over to Lin who blinked and held Meelo as far from her as she could.

"I did not sign up for this." She told Tenzin who climbed onto Oogi.

"Thank you Lin, Oogi, Yip Yip." The Airbending said and his Sky Bison flew off heading for Republic City, Lin groaned and looked at Meelo who was picking his nose.

"I gotta poo, really bad." He said with a grin before he scrunched up his and Lin's eyes widened before she ran off to the bathroom before Meelo could soil himself.

A few minutes later Oogi landed on the roof of City Hall and Tenzin took notice of the three men cleaning the glass dome as he walked past, he narrowed his eyes before his beard stood on end and he ducked as an electrified bolo narrowly missed him, he spun around as the three men jumped off the glass dome and two threw ropes at his wrists while the third tried to kick him in the face but he leaned back and began spinning around creating a tornado of air beneath him and the two Equalists holding onto the ropes were spun around before they lost their grip and landed on the opposite building's roof while the third was sent flying into the wall and was knocked out.

"I'm so relieved to see you alright sir," Tenzin turned to see the assistant to the council running onto the rooftop.

"The other council members, are they alright?" he asked.

"I'm afraid not, I just received a report from Chief Saikhan, they've all been kidnapped. The leadership of Republic City is in your hands now." The assistant told Tenzin before explosions began happening throughout the city as a fleet of Equalist airships began to float over the city.

"This can't be happening," Tenzin whispered shocked at what he was seeing while at Air Temple Island Lin and the three Airbending kids also couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Alright you three, time to go inside." Lin told the kids who nodded and headed inside as Sora, Korra, Asami, Mako and Bolin ran out.

"What's going on?" Sora asked looking at Republic City to see the Equalist airships dropping more bombs on the city.

"Republic City is under attack," Lin answered, the five friends shared a look and ran to the dock and took a boat across the bay.

"Where did you say you parked the car?" Asami asked once the boat had docked and they got off.

"It's right over there," Korra answered pointing to the car which she had crashed into a lamp post and it had several parking tickets on the windshield.

"Wow…nice parking." Sora told her friend as they ran to the car.

"I made it quite clear I can't drive," Korra replied with a pout.

"When this is all over I'll teach you," Asami told her kissing her cheek making her blush. "But are you sure you're up for this, you're still hurt."

"A few scratches and bruises won't stop me." Korra reassured her, Sora grabbed the parking tickets and burnt them to ash in her hands making Bolin's eyes widen and he gasped.

"We've got bigger problems then stupid parking tickets, let's ride." She said jumping into the back seat along with Mako and Bolin, Asami and Korra got into the front of the car and they sped off to fight the Equalists.

In another part of Republic City at the Police Station, the situation wasn't good in the command room. "Chief, Air Patrol Unity 7 just crashed into the harbour engaging an Equalist Airship." One person told Saikhan.

"Send a rescue unit at once." Saikhan told him.

"Chief, the rescue unit boats have all been sabotaged," another person replied and Saikhan punched the desk.

"Tell the closet team to the crashed airship to commandeer a civilian vessel and go." He ordered. "Did you send that wire to the General of the United Forces yet?" he asked another person.

"Yes sir, I sent it the moment you told me." They replied as Tenzin ran into the room and Saikhan sighed in relief.

"I'm glad to see you weren't captured Tenzin, it's utter bedlam here. Equalists have attacked all areas in the city, I'm trying to counter everywhere but we're spread too thin." He told him.

"I see, I need to send a wire." Tenzin said.

"If you mean to send one to him, I've already done it." Saikhan told the Airbending master who nodded.

"Chief, the phone line just went dead." Someone told Saikhan as an alarm blared briefly before the power went out.

"They're hitting us next," Saikhan said taking out a flashlight and tossing it to Tenzin before grabbing another one and both looked around the dark room as gas began to pour in through the vents.

"Saikhan, the vents!" Tenzin shouted and the chief of police closed the vents with Metalbending, but more gas began to pour in from under the door. "Everyone stay close to me, we have to evacuate." Tenzin told everyone in the room and soon they were walking through the hallways of the police station with Tenzin creating a dome of air around the group, so they could breath.

They made it outside the building only to be surrounded by six Mecha Tanks all equipped with giant magnets, three of the Mecha Tanks held their magnet arms out and the Metalbenders including Saikhan were pulled towards them and then thrown into a truck, Tenzin sent gusts of air at the Mecha Tanks knocking them back as they moved towards him and the other people behind him, he kicked away several cables fired by the Mecha Tanks until one hit him and threw him into the wall and he then landed hard and fell unconscious.

The Mecha Tanks advanced towards him until Sora and the others came screaming around the corner in their car, Bolin made a ramp of earth and everyone jumped out of the car as it ran up the ramp and crashed into two Mecha Tanks destroying them in explosions.

"Tenzin!" Sora shouted seeing Tenzin get tossed into another truck by Chi-Blockers and she ran over before a Mecha Tank got in her way, she drew her meteor blade swords and sliced the Mecha Tank's legs and arms off with ease, another fired its claw at her and the cable became electrocuted making her grit her teeth, she grabbed the cable and redirected the electricity back at the tank as a bolt of lightning shorting out the tank before it exploded sending chunks of metal everywhere.

Korra melted two piles of snow into large streams of water and she jumped into the air behind another Mecha Tank and forced the water into the exhaust pipes behind the tank causing it to seize up and Bolin knocked the tank over with his Earthbending.

Asami ran over to the truck that held Tenzin and the Chi-Blockers guarding moved to stop her but she dodged their strikes and using her electric glove she electrocuted all of the Chi-Blockers with ease and smirked.

"Tenzin are you ok?" Sora asked running over to help him out of the truck as Mako and Korra took down the last Mecha Tank sending it flying into a building.

"I'm fine, thank you kids. Another minute longer and I would have been on my way to Amon," Tenzin said with a smile.

"Don't celebrate just yet," Mako said making everyone look at him as he pointed back to Air Temple Island where an Equalist Airship was floating above.

"No," Tenzin whispered in worry.

"We've got to get back there." Sora said and everyone ran off towards the island. Meanwhile, Lin and Tenzin's kids were outside looking at the Airship as it launched a large cable at the island and several Chi-Blockers began zip-lining down.

"Everyone go inside and stay hidden, stay calm." Lin said before Pema shouted in anguish. "Pema, what's wrong?" she asked turning to see the woman holding her stomach.

"The baby's coming!" Pema shouted as she began sweating heavily.

"Not now baby!" Meelo shouted angry at the bad timing his new brother or sister had decided to come out.

"Get her inside now!" Lin told two Air Acolytes before running off followed as two women helped Pema inside while her kids shared a worried look. The Equalists led by the lieutenant ran up a flight of stairs onto the island, before they heard a roar as Mushu flew in and squashed three Chi-Blockers under his feet before swatting another one away with his tail, he breathed a stream of flame at the other Equalists who were sent flying by blocks of earth Lin brought out of the ground. More Chi-Blockers flipped over the dragon and headed towards Lin.

"Get off our island!" Ikki shouted heading towards the Equalists on an Air Scooter and she sent several to the ground as Jinora flew in on her glider and sent a stream of air from her staff at another Equalist sending him into a wall.

"Feel my fury!" Meelo shouted jumping off the roof and he landed butt first on an Equalist and farted a gust of wind sending the Chi-Blocker down before he began sending jets of air at the last few standing Chi-Blockers as the Lieutenant ran towards them only for Mushu to slam his foot on him and snarl baring his sharp teeth.

"Mushu no!" Jinora shouted to the dragon who looked over at her and the others before snarling and lifting his foot off the lieutenant before slamming his tail down on the Equalist rendering him unconscious for the time being.

"Good dragon," Ikki said as Mushu walked over and he purred gently. Lin smiled at the sight before she heard a growl and looked up to see Oogi approaching the island and the sky bison landed.

"Aunt Lin, thank goodness you're alright," Sora said jumping off the bison and hugging the Metalbending while Tenzin hugged his kids.

"I wouldn't be if it wasn't for Tenzin's kids," Lin said with a smile before looking at her old friend. "You taught them well." She said and Tenzin smiled with pride. "Now go and be with your wife," she told him and he ran off inside the Air Temple and heard his newborn child for the first time.

"Pema," he said waking into the room and he saw his wife holding their new child in her arms. "I'm here,"

"It's a boy," Pema whispered as she handed her newborn son to Tenzin who looked down at his son who had green eyes just like his mother.

"Hello there," he said softly before he and Pema saw their other children standing by the door. "Kids, come and say hello to your new brother."

"A brother, about time." Meelo said with a smile as he jumped onto the bed with his sisters as their new brother cooed and looked at them.

"What're you going to name him, can I pick?" Jinora asked her parents.

"We already picked out a name," Pema answered gently.

"Rohan," Tenzin said with a smile as Sora, Korra and Mako walked into the room with Lin and smiled at the scene.

"I hate to ruin the moment, but more airships are coming." Sora said grimly. "You guys need to leave now, if Amon captures you he'll put on a big show about taking your bending." She told them and Tenzin nodded and a few minutes later they finished loading supplies onto Oogi and another Sky Bison.

"I'm going with you," Lin told Tenzin who was about to object. "You and your family are the last of the Airbenders, I won't let Amon be the one to wipe them out." She said sternly.

"Alright," he replied stepping aside as Lin climbed onto Oogi as Sora pulled Tenzin into a hug.

"Be safe Tenzin, try to make for the Fire Nation. My parents can help," she told him.

"I'll try, Saikhan managed to contact the United Forces, a fleet is on the way." Tenzin said making her eyes widen.

"My brother's coming?" she asked.

"Yes, General Iroh is coming." Tenzin answered with a smile.

"Brother?" Mako asked Sora who nodded.

"Yep, my older brother. Iroh the second, named after my great great Uncle Iroh." She told him.

"Great, get to meet your brother. Not how I planned to meet him though," Mako muttered causing Sora to giggle and kiss his cheek.

"Don't worry he's gonna love you." She told him.

"Tenzin, if you want to leave do it now." Korra told Tenzin as she saw the other airships heading towards the island.

"Alright, Korra you and the others need to go and lay low for a while. I'll return once my family is safe." Tenzin told her.

"You want us to be patient and wait for a better time to act?" Korra asked and Tenzin nodded with a smile.

"You're learning well." He answered making Korra smile. Tenzin jumped onto Oogi and he flew off with the other Sky Bison following them, Sora climbed onto Mushu with Mako while Bolin and Asami jumped onto Naga with Korra and both animals ran off.

"Moustache guy!" Bolin shouted seeing the lieutenant who had recovered from Mushu's tail whack and he jumped off a cliff towards the group only for Sora to fire a bolt of lightning from her fingertips at the Equalist hitting him and he screamed as he was electrocuted, he then fell down a cliff and landed with a thud in some bushes.

"Nice shot." Korra told her friend who nodded, Naga and Mushu ran to the pier and jumped into the water and Korra bent a large bubble around the two animals allowing them to breath as the two animals swam away.

Meanwhile Oogi continued flying as fast as he could with two Equalist Airships gaining on them. "They're gaining on us!" Lin shouted as one airship fired a net at the bison, but Lin used her metal cable to cut the net in pieces and she wrapped her cable around the net. "Whatever happens to me, don't turn back." she told Tenzin who turned to see her jump off the bison and she pulled herself up to the airship.

"Lin!" Tenzin shouted in worry. He watched as she ripped a large chunk of the airship apart causing part of it to explode and it began falling to the sea, Lin then used her Metalbending to jump off the falling airship on to the second one, as she began ripping the second airship apart an Equalist jumped out of a hatch and threw a bolo at her wrapping her arm and she fell down as it electrocuted her into unconsciousness.

"That lady is my hero," Meelo said as he and the others watched the second airship turn and head back to Republic City.

"Yes, she is." Tenzin whispered as Oogi continued to fly off. Back at Republic City, Sora and the others were standing at the entrance of a sewer drain looking at Republic City as the Airships continued arriving at the Air Temple Island.

"Amon is going to pay for all of this." Sora whispered and the others nodded walking off further down the sewer drain.

Later that night at Air Temple Island, Lin was brought to her knees in front of Amon and she glared at the terrorist with defiance. "Tell me where the Avatar and Princess Sora are, and I will let you keep your bending." Amon told her.

"I'll tell you nothing you monster." Lin replied.

"Very well," Amon said walking behind Lin and he placed his thumb to her forehead and Lin's eyes widened as Amon took her bending away and she slumped to the ground as Amon smirked behind his mask.

The next morning the United Forces Fleet was making its way to Republic City. "General Iroh, Princess Sora's just sent us a telegram. How do you wish to respond?" a solider said running over to the man standing on the deck of the lead battleship.

"Tell my sister that we will be there in three days' time and that I look forward to winning Republic City together with her and the Avatar. Also mention that I can't wait to meet this Mako that she's been dating in person." General Iroh the Second replied and the soldier nodded and ran off back to the communications room as the fleet of battleships continued its journey to Republic City.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	12. Skeletons in the Closet

Skeletons in the Closet

I don't own Digimon or Legend of Korra

"It is a glorious day my Equalist brothers and sisters. Amon has torn down the tyrannical bending government, he has declared bending illegal. And he has the Avatar on the run, our great leader has a vision for the future. One day soon, bending will no longer exist, and we will live in a world where everyone is finally equal. The United Forces are on the way to try and stop that dream, but we will prevail." Hiroshi Sato said as he stood on a podium looking at a crowd of non-benders who all began cheering while three Chi-Blockers shared a look and walked off, they went behind some bushes where one Chi-Blocker Earthbent a boulder out of the way revealing an underground tunnel which they jumped down before the boulder was moved back in place.

"I can't believe how they all bought that crap." One of the three said removing their mask to reveal Sora while the other two removed their masks to show Korra and Mako.

"The Avatar on the run, I'm not running from anything." Korra said walking off with her friends following. "I say we go back up there and knock some heads, they'll never know what hit them."

"Calm down Korra, my brother should be here soon with his fleet of battleships. Then it'll be Amon who will be running." Sora said. Korra nodded and they walked off down the tunnel until they arrived at an underground makeshift hideout for benders and non-benders who opposed Amon's rule.

"You guys made it back, how are things up there?" Asami asked walking over with Bolin kissing Korra on the cheek who returned the kiss.

"I'm resisting the urge to head back up to kick your father's butt, I hate being patient." The Avatar muttered earning a sympathetic smile from her girlfriend as they walked off with the others.

"I know, hopefully when General Iroh gets here it'll be all over." Asami said.

"Dinner is served." The hobo who Korra had met in the park her first day in Republic City said and the team sat around him as he poured gruel into small bowls.

"Thanks for letting us stay here for the past few days," Sora said with a smile.

"You are most welcome princess; this place may not look like much. It's also home to many benders and non-benders, we've all managed to co-exist harmoniously without fighting." He replied.

"You are a wise and noble hobo. And this is the best street gruel I've ever had." Bolin said before going back to his meal.

"Thank you, I created it from the finest dumpsters around," the hobo said as Asami's face turned green and she spat the gruel back into her bowl while Korra rubbed soothing circles on her back.

Later Sora was leaning against Mushu and smiled over at Korra and Asami who were asleep curled up against Naga while Bolin and Pabu slept nearby. "Couldn't sleep?" Mako asked walking over before he sat beside her.

"Yeah." She answered before chuckling. "It's funny, just a few months ago me and Korra were in the South Pole getting her ready for her firebending test. And now she and I are in the middle of an all-out war."

"We didn't even know each other then, but now…I can't imagine my life without you in it," Mako said gently making Sora blush before leaning into his chest and he wrapped his arm around her.

"I feel the same way Mako." She whispered before closing her eyes to try and get some sleep with Mako kissing her forehead gently before doing the same.

The next morning the team were outside the sewer trying to see through the fog of the early morning. "I can't see anything," Bolin whispered looking through a telescope before slowly out of the mist came the United Forces Fleet. "There's the fleet." he said making Sora smile at the sight before Korra looked at the sky and frowned.

"Wait, where are the Equalist Airships?" she asked making the others look up to see the skies were clear concerning them, Mako took the telescope from his brother and looked around the waterfront of the city to find it deserted.

"I'm not seeing any Mecha-Tanks either." He said.

"Oh no." Sora whispered. Meanwhile on the lead battleship, General Iroh the Second, Sora's older brother was having similar worrying thoughts.

"Amon had to know we were coming. So why aren't we meeting any resistance? Something's not right." He said to the soldier beside him before one of the battleships were rocked by an explosion from underwater and soon the other ships were being struck by explosions as well.

"No." Sora whispered looking through the telescope to see mines had been placed in the water. "It's a trap, they're all sitting ducks."

"Not if I can help it." Korra said jumping into the water and she swam off to help the battleships.

"Korra!" Asami shouted in worry as more mines continued to be detonated as the ships struck them, some of the Waterbenders and Earthbenders aboard began detonating some of the mines but the damage had been done to some of the ships. Just when everyone thought the trouble was over they heard a strange new noise.

"Oh that doesn't sound good." Bolin said, Mako took the telescope from Sora and looked back at Republic City to see a dozen small aircraft flying towards the fleet. "Where does Hiroshi find the time to make more evil machines?"

"Worry about that later. Mushu!" Sora shouted and her dragon growled and took a running start before flying into the air heading for the aircraft.

"Let's hope one dragon can make the difference," Asami said. Flying one the aircraft towards the fleet was Hiroshi and he smirked before pulling a small lever that opened the bottom of the aircraft and several bombs dropped hitting one of the battleships.

"Incoming!" one soldier shouted as a plane dropped torpedoes that sped towards the ship and blew up on contact tearing a hole in the hull. Korra dived deeper into the water to avoid the bombs and managed to swim out of the way of a torpedo which she caught with her Waterbending and redirected it and it flew out of the water hitting a plane destroying it, Mushu roared as he swung his claws at several aircraft ripping them to pieces before breathing flames at another destroying it.

Korra rose out of the ocean on a giant water tornado and made a sharp icicle rise out of the water just in time to cut a plane's wing off sending it cartwheeling into the ocean.

Hiroshi seeing this growled and headed for the lead battleship. "Time for the crown prince of the Fire Nation to die." He thought seeing Iroh climb to the top of his battleship and begin sending blasts of fire at passing aircraft taking out a few and he blew up bombs before they hit anymore battleships. Hiroshi dropped his last bomb which headed right for Iroh and it exploded in front of the general sending him off his ship and into the water.

"Iroh!" Sora screamed seeing her older brother get hit and tears began falling down her face, Mako seeing this pulled her into a hug and let her sob into his chest. Korra saw Iroh sinking and swam over to him and pulled him back up to the surface and he coughed and opened his eyes.

"I got you." She said with a smile.

"Avatar Korra, you saved my life. Thank you, your just as good as my sister says." He said returning the smile before wincing as his right arm had a nasty burn on it.

"Let's get you out of here. And speaking of your sister, I'm sure Sora is worried about you and is waiting for you." Korra said dragging Iroh off through the water, she helped him onto the shore and Sora ran over to her brother and lightly hit him on the head.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack Iroh!" she shouted pulling him into a hug relieved to see her brother was alright, Iroh smiled and kissed her forehead gently.

"I'm sorry I worried you sis." He said wrapping his non-injured arm around her as the others walked over to them, Sora pulled back and turned to Korra before hugging her.

"Thank you for saving my brother." She whispered as Korra returned the hug with a smile.

"Don't mention it. Now come on let's heal your brother up while we figure out what to do." She said and the group headed back to the settlement as Mushu landed and followed them. Once they had returned, Korra began to use her Waterbending to heal Iroh's injury.

"I was prepared to deal with Mecha-Tanks, we weren't equipped to handle high-speed aircraft." He said.

"Just when we think we've got an advantage, Amon finds a way to outsmart us." Korra said.

"We're not out of the fight yet. There is a second wave of United Forces Battleships heading this way, I need to warn them of what happened to us or the same fate will befall them. Do you still have a way to get a message out?" Iroh asked.

"That we do." Sora answered with a grin and soon they stood around the hobo as he wired up a makeshift telegram radio.

"Who is this top-secret message to?" he asked Iroh.

"Commander Bumi, second division of the United Forces." Iroh answered.

"Tenzin's brother?" Korra asked and Iroh nodded.

"He's a bit of a wildman but he's the bravest commander you'll ever see." He answered.

"Ready to send the message." The hobo told Iroh.

"Fleet ambushed and destroyed by Equalist aircraft. Retreat to Red Sand Island until my signal. Do not approach city until you receive the all clear." Iroh told him and the hobo began to send the message.

"Now comes the hard part," Sora said as she grabbed a map of the city and laid it out on a nearby table. "We need to disable those aircraft, otherwise Bumi's fleet won't be able to retake the city."

"They flew in from this direction, the airfield must be somewhere in this mountain range." Mako said pointing to an area on the map.

"Alright let's get ready, we leave at dawn." Iroh said and everyone began to leave the small tent.

"It's time to take down my father," Asami said with a determined expression before Korra grabbed her hand gently and smiled at her and she smiled back. As everyone was walking away to get ready for the next day, Korra let Asami's hand go and took a deep breath.

"Hold on, I'm sorry. I can't go with you tomorrow." She said.

"What?" Mako asked looking at her as did the others.

"I'm sick and tired of hiding from Amon. It's time I face him," Korra answered.

"That's not a good idea, we need to stick together." Iroh told her.

"I don't care if it's a good idea or not, I'm not waiting around for him to hunt me down. My gut is telling me it's time to end this on my terms." She replied.

"This isn't a mission you should be handling along," Iroh said as Sora walked over to her friend and stood beside her.

"She won't be going alone. I'll be right beside her." She said making Mako and Iroh's eyes widen in shock.

"What!? That's too dangerous Sora!" both said at the same time before looking at each other, Sora blinked and sighed.

"I'm going with Korra, no arguments." She said as Iroh sighed and rubbed his eyes in frustration.

"Then I'll go with you," Mako said walking over to the two.

"You don't have to do that." Korra told him.

"Yes, I do." He replied before looking at Sora. "I nearly lost you one when I thought Tarrlok kidnapped you, I won't let it happen again." He said gently and Sora smiled pulling him into a hug.

"My grandparents would respect the Avatar's wishes, then so will I. But Mako, you'd better look after my sister." Iroh said and Mako nodded.

"I will." He replied. The next morning, as the sun was rising the team began to prepare for their individual missions, Sora, Mako and Korra were in their Chi-Blocker outfits. Mako and Bolin hugged briefly before Bolin walked over to Korra.

"Be careful Korra, Amon is a nasty dude." He told her.

"I will. Take care of yourself Bolin." The Avatar said hugging Bolin. "If you're going into the mountains, you'll need Naga." She said petting her polar-bear dog who purred and licked her cheek. "Take care of Bolin and Asami okay girl?" she asked and Naga nodded.

"Please be careful Sora, don't anything too reckless alright?" Iroh asked as he hugged her sister who giggled.

"I'll try big bro. Take Mushu with you ok, if those airplanes get in the air he'll be able to keep up with them." She said before looking at her dragon. "Ready to fight the bad guys boy?" she asked and Mushu growled happily and smirked making the siblings laugh, Sora hugged her dragon who purred gently. "Look after everyone ok?" she asked and Mushu nodded as Iroh and Mako shook hands while Korra and Asami shared a hug and Korra kissed Asami on the lips.

"Be careful Korra, good luck." Asami said.

"I'll try Asami, give your father my regards." Korra replied making her girlfriend laugh briefly.

"I will." She said before climbing onto Naga with Bolin while Iroh climbed onto Mushu.

"Good fortune and favor to you brave heroes." The hobo said as he and the other residents of the settlement had come to see them off as Sora, Korra and Mako headed down the tunnel while Naga and Mushu walked off another way.

"I hope they'll be ok," Sora whispered as they walked out of the tunnel and stood on the edge of the bay before Korra began bending the water around them and they headed towards Air Temple Island underwater.

"They'll be fine, they have Mushu and Naga with them." Korra reassured her friend who nodded, soon the trio reached the island and put their Chi-Blocker masks on and began walking towards the main temple.

"There's Amon," Mako whispered looking up at the airship above the temple Amon was boarding. "We need to get inside that temple."

"I know a secret way," Korra whispered as the three headed to the temple.

"Hey you three, what're you doing here?" the three tensed and turned to see the Lieutenant walking over.

"We just got transferred." Mako answered quickly.

"Well you're being transferred again, Amon wants extra security are the arena today." The Lieutenant told them.

"For what purpose sir?" Sora asked.

"For the rally, you should have been briefed on this." He answered with a frown.

"We'll be there sir." Korra said and the lieutenant nodded and walked off and once he was gone the trio headed off to the secret entrance into the temple and headed up to the attic.

"We can hide in here and wait for Amon to get back." Korra whispered as she opened the hatch and climbed into the attic where she saw someone she didn't expect to see and she gasped.

"What is it?" Sora asked climbing up removing her mask as she saw Tarrlok in the attic behind bars. "Tarrlok?"

"Princess Sora, I don't suppose you've come to rescue me." The disgraced councilman muttered.

"We didn't know you'd be up here, even if we did we wouldn't rescue you after all you've done." Sora replied as Mako and Korra removed their masks.

"Why are you up here anyway? Is anyone else being held on the island?" Korra asked him.

"No. I'm only here because I'm special, I'm Amon's brother." Tarrlok informed them.

"What?" Sora whispered. "Did you know this from the beginning?"

"No. I only learned the truth recently; Amon's name is Noatak is from the Northern Water Tribe like I am. He's a Waterbender and a Bloodbender of great skill." He answered.

"How'd your brother become Amon?" Korra asked him.

"It all began with my father, Yakone. With the help of his former gang, he escaped prison and underwent surgery to change his appearance He assumed a new identity and settled down in the Northern Water Tribe. That's where he met, my mother, a warm, caring woman. Before long, they started a family together. Amon was the firstborn, under the name Noatak. I was born three years later. Noatak was a good-natured kid, always looking out for me. Those were the good years. Before my brother and I discovered we were Waterbenders. At first, we were excited by our new abilities, but our training brought out a different side of my father." He said.

"Let me guess, he made you train all the time until you mastered it?" Sora asked and Tarrlok nodded.

"He did, even back then my brother wanted everyone to be treated equally. When I was seven, my father took us on a hunting trip, far away from our home. It was then he told us of his identity, as Yakone the former crime boss of Republic City. The good days were behind us, every full moon he would take us on another hunting trip where he would teach us how to Bloodbend in secret. At first, he had us bloodbending animals, then a few years later he had us learn to Bloodbend any time, without the help of the full moon. I hated everyone second of it, I had no stomach for controlling helpless animals. My brother however, seemed to revel in his newfound power, he even mastered my father's psychic bloodbending technique when he was only fourteen." He continued.

"Well that ruins our idea of ambushing him, he'll redirect any attack we throw at him with his mind. It's probably how he's been able to beat every bender he's faced." Mako said.

"What happened after you begin learning Bloodbending from your father?" Korra asked Tarrlok.

"One day as a storm began to form, my father made us Bloodbend each other. I could never do anything like that to my brother, I was too scared. But Noatak did so without complaint, though I could tell being father's favorite put stress on him in more ways then one. Being the one to carry father's dream of revenge took a heavy toll. He had become cold and detached, when I refused to Bloodbend my brother, my father became enraged. Before he could harm me however, Noatak used his Bloodbending on him. He then asked me to run away with him, to leave our father behind and start a new life away from him. But I couldn't leave our mother behind, so Noatak ran off into the storm. We searched for days before returning home. My mother was never the same afterwards, my father stopped training and his dreams of revenge withered away, he died a few years later. I remained with my mother until she passed away before I came to Republic City." He said finishing his story.

"That's so sad, to think that Yakone used his own sons. Reminds me of my great grandfather Ozai." Sora whispered as Mako held her hand while Korra placed her hand on Sora's shoulder.

"Ozai paid for his crimes, as did Yakone." Mako told her.

"And Amon will too, we'll go to the rally and tell everyone what we heard. It's sure to destroy the support Amon has and put an end to this revolution." Korra said.

"I'd be careful if I were you Avatar, even if your plan somehow works. My brother will not be easy to defeat, he is the strongest bender I know. And the most dangerous, you had best remember that." Tarrlok told them.

"And he must take people's bending away using his Bloodbending somehow," Sora said. "We'll just have to hope we can stop him before he takes away the bending of more people. Let's get to that rally."

"But what about him?" Mako asked looking at Tarrlok.

"Leave me, nobody will know we spoke of this. Besides if someone comes back to find I'm missing they'll warn Noatak and you'll be in danger." Tarrlok told them.

"Alright. Let's get going." Sora said as she put on her mask again and left the attic with Korra and Mako behind her.

"Spirits protect you." Tarrlok whispered to himself.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	13. Endgame

Endgame

I don't own Digimon or Legend of Korra

While Sora, Mako and Korra headed towards the Arena to expose Amon for the fraud he was, Bolin, Iroh and Asami headed towards the Equalist's secret airfield. "We must be getting close." Iroh said as an airplane flew above them as it descended, soon they looked over a cliff down at the airfield and saw numerous aircraft down below. "Bingo. Bolin, once we get down there I need you to rip up those runways, we can't allow those aircraft to take off."

"Aye Aye captain!" Bolin replied with a grin before he blinked. "Sorry I mean General." Iroh and Asami shared a look before they began to walk down the snow-covered hill towards the airfield, Bolin turned to see Naga with Pabu on her head and Mushu about to follow him.

"You guys stay here. We'll be right back." he whispered before following Asami and Iroh as Naga and Mushu exchanged a look.

"Why are there fence posts but no fences?" Asami asked with suspicion as they saw the airfield surrounded by fence posts and nothing in between them, or so they thought as they walked in between two posts and were suddenly electrocuted and were knocked unconscious.

Meanwhile back in Republic City, Sora, Korra and Mako had snuck their way into the arena and stood on one of the platforms where the officials used to stand during Pro-Bending matches. "I still think this could end up bad, you guys should go." Sora whispered her friends as they stood on the platform waiting for Amon to show up.

"We're not leaving you here alone, not when we know what Amon can do." Korra whispered. "Besides if things get ugly we won't be able to get past the Mecha-Tanks and Airships outside." She added.

"But if he can remove people's bending with his own it puts us all at risk. We can't let him take all our bending today." Sora whispered back as Mako gripped her hand gently.

"Don't worry, we'll get through this together. We'll just have to believe." He whispered as the crowd began cheering as Amon rose up from the stage.

"Thank you all for joining me on this historic occasion!" he said making the crowd cheer louder. "When I was a boy, a Firebender struck down my entire family and left me scarred. That tragic event began my quest to equalize the world."

"That's a lie Amon!" a voice shouted making his eyes widen behind his mask as Sora removed her Chi-Blocker mask along with Korra and Mako making the entire arena gasp. "Or should I use the name your father gave you, Noatak?"

"Do you want us to take them out?" the Lieutenant asked approaching Amon who raised his hand.

"No. Everyone, we have nothing to fear from the Fire Lord's daughter, let us hear what she has to say." He said walking forward on the stage.

"People of Republic City listen to me, Amon has been lying to you. The spirits didn't give him the power to take people's bending away. He uses bloodbending to do it." Sora said making the crowd gasp. "He's a Waterbender!"

"What is this nonsense?" the Lieutenant asked in anger while Amon remained silent.

"His family wasn't killed by a Firebender. His father was Yakone, the same Yakone who tried to use Bloodbending to control the city, and his brother is Councilman Tarrlok!" Sora continued making the crowd gasp again.

"Amusing, very amusing Princess Sora. Truly you take after your Great Aunt Azula in twisting words and people against one another." Amon said making Sora's eyes harden. "Do you truly expect these people to believe the words of someone who is descended from those who have brought much pain and suffering to the world?" he continued lowering his hood and undoing his mask which he removed to show his face which to Sora's shock had been scarred by fire. "This is what a Firebending did to me!" he shouted to the crowd.

"Impossible…this doesn't make any sense." Korra whispered to Mako who nodded.

"The Princess is lying!" one supporter from down in the crowd shouted.

"Idiots," Sora whispered as she turned to leave having said what she needed to say, if the people didn't want to believe the truth then it was fine with her.

"I would stay for the main event if I were you Princess Sora." Amon said putting his mask back on and Sora looked down and her eyes widened to see a part of the stage rise and Korra and Mako gasped as well as they saw Tenzin and his three Airbending children tied to posts and gagged.

"No." Sora whispered.

"Tonight, I shall rid the world of Airbending once and for all." Amon said smirking behind his mask.

Back at the Airfield, Asami groaned and slowly opened her eyes to find herself in a cell with Iroh and Bolin who were tied back to back while she was tied up on her own. "Asami. Asami, I know I have hurt you…and I am sorry. But I believe that one day, you will come to your senses and we can be a family again." Hiroshi said gently only for Asami to glare at him with disgust as she got to her knees.

"Are you insane!? After everything you've done you want us to be a family again? Mom would be ashamed of the monster you've become."

"How dare you! I am avenging her death!" Hiroshi shouted angrily grabbing the bars of the cell.

"So killing innocent people in that attack in the city with your planes, helping Amon rid the world of bending is avenging Mom's death?" Asami asked him.

"You would never understand the pain I've gone through, maybe you will know what it's like when Amon rids Korra of her bending, maybe then I will consider letting you see her again." he answered only for Asami to spit in his face.

"Korra won't lose to your leader. She has Sora and Mako with her." she told him as an Equalist walked into view.

"The planes are ready for take-off sir." He told Hiroshi.

"Good annihilate the fleet." He replied making Iroh and Bolin share a shocked look while Hiroshi smirked. "That's right General, I intercepted your transmission to Commander Bumi, I know exactly where the fleet is hiding." He informed Iroh before walking off with the Equalist.

"How are we gonna get out of here?" Asami asked Bolin and Iroh before they heard something approaching the building as the doors were broken down by Naga.

"That's how. Naga over here!" Bolin called and the polar-bear dog walked over to the cell with Pabu on her head before the ferret jumped into the cell through the bars, Naga roared as she stood on her hind legs and slammed her front legs into the bars and she tore through them. Pabu then chewed through the ropes and everyone ran out of the building to see some aircraft taking off.

"I'm going after those airplanes!" Iroh shouted running towards the last airplane taking off as Mushu ran over. "Take out as many planes as you can boy and be careful. Sora will kill me if you get hurt."

Mushu roared as he took to the skies and took out an airplane with a swipe of his claws easily, Iroh used his firebending to propel himself into the air and he grabbed onto the tail of the last airplane and he ran to the cockpit and threw the pilot out and began flying after the other airplanes with Mushu right behind him.

Asami saw an empty Mecha-Tank and ran over to it and she smiled. "Just like a Future Industries forklift." She thought as she activated the Mecha-Tank with a plan in mind as Bolin climbed onto Naga who ran towards the airfield.

Back at the arena, Amon walked towards Tenzin and his children as the master Airbender tried to free himself to save his family. "Stay the hell away from my family you monster!" Sora screamed launching a bolt of lightning down at the stage which Amon barely dodged, Sora jumped off the platform and shot streams of fire from her feet to propel herself to the stage and she launched fireballs at the Equalists, Amon and the Lieutenant as Korra and Mako joined her.

"Where are Pema and the baby?" Korra asked Tenzin as she began to melt through the chains holding Tenzin after she had removed the gag in his mouth.

"In prison." Tenzin answered.

"And Lin?" Korra asked.

"I don't know." He answered, once Korra had melted the chains freeing him he rushed to help Sora and Mako in their fight, the Lieutenant and the last Chi-Blocker were knocked down by Sora but Amon dodged another fireball with a flip, Tenzin created a huge wall of wind that he directed at Amon who tried to block it but he was thrown off the stage.

"Alright let's go." Korra said once she freed Jinora, Ikki and Meelo. "Get them out, we'll create a distraction." She told Tenzin as the hallway they ran down broke off in two directions.

"Let's go get your mother and the baby." Tenzin told his kids.

"Prison break!" Meelo shouted running off with his family. Sora turned and saw Amon down the hallway glaring at her and she shot a blast of fire down at him before running off with Mako and Korra, she held both hands out and created a wall of fire behind her as she followed the others into a room just before Amon jumped through the wall of fire and he saw the door just close.

He walked into the room and found it to be empty and walked past a table which was covered by a tarp that Korra was hiding under while Sora hid behind some scaffolding as did Mako. He stopped walking near the table making Korra hold her breath nervously before he walked away, Korra let out a sigh of relief before crying out in pain as she was pulled out from under the table by Amon's bloodbending.

"Let her go!" Mako shouted revealing himself sending blasts of fire at Amon who dodged them before grabbing Mako in his bloodbending grip as well, he lifted both of them into the air before slamming them down and holding Mako down while he pulled Korra to her knees.

"Noatak!" Sora shouted jumping out of her hiding place with her swords forcing Amon to let Korra go so he could grab Sora with his bloodbending and she grit her teeth as her body contorted in the air.

"You should have remained silent princess, I only wanted the Avatar." Amon said coldly before throwing Sora into the wall.

"Sora!" Mako shouted watching as his girlfriend slumped to the ground.

"Mako…" Sora whispered looking up to see Amon grab Korra with his bloodbending and force her to her knees again.

"Korra!" Mako shouted as Amon walked behind Korra and placed his thumb on her forehead and she screamed before Amon let her slump to the ground.

"I told you I'd destroy you." Amon said coldly. Meanwhile in the skies above Republic City, Iroh flew his plane after the other five aircraft heading towards Bumi's fleet, he stood up in the cockpit and fired a bolt of lightning at one airplane destroying its wing and it swerved into another plane destroying that one as well, both pilots managed to deploy their parachutes in time though.

Another airplane in front of Iroh's deployed a bolo from the tail section and it hit the propeller of Iroh's plane making the engine seize up, Iroh gulped before he jumped out of the plane as it exploded. He looked at the last two planes and using his firebending he propelled himself through the air towards one of the planes and he landed on the wing and fired another fireball at the plane in front of him destroying its engine and the pilot bailed as the plane plummeted in a downward spiral.

He kicked the pilot of the plane he was on out of the cockpit and took over as a bomb hit the tail of his plane, he looked up to see another plane above him above to drop more bombs on him but Mushu flew in and destroyed the plane with a stream of fire aimed at the exposed bombs. Iroh smiled at the dragon before he saw his plane was about to crash into the memorial statue of Aang, he jumped out at the last second and held onto the Equalist banner that was hanging from the statue and saw the plane hit the Amon like mask on the statue and it fell off.

"Thanks for looking out for me Uncle Aang." Iroh whispered with a smile before Mushu flew under him and he let go of the banner and landed on the dragon. "Thanks boy, let's go find Sora." Mushu nodded and flew off.

Back at the Airfield, Bolin ripped up another runway like he had down the previous three before running over to the final one. Three Mecha-Tanks headed towards him as he began ripping up the runway, they launched cables at him, but Naga caught them in her mouth and she pulled the cables causing the Mecha-Tanks to fall over and skid to a stop in front of Bolin.

"Whoa! Thanks Naga!" he shouted to the polar-bear dog who nodded. In the hanger, Asami in her Mecha-Tank smashed another Equalist aircraft making it explode and be consumed by flames.

"Asami what are you doing!" she turned her Mecha-Tank around to see her father inside another one approaching her. "You are assisting the same people who took your mother away."

"You don't feel love for mom anymore, you're too full of hatred." Asami replied.

"You ungrateful insolent child. I see there is no hope for you to see reason!" Hiroshi shouted madly charging in his Mecha-Tank and he rammed into Asami's and threw her into another aircraft, he raised his Mecha-Tank's arm and smashed through the glass cockpit of Asami's tank.

"Mr Sato you are a horrible father!" Bolin shouted as he rode into the hanger on Naga throwing boulders at Hiroshi's Mecha-Tank diverting his attention from his daughter who managed to get her Mecha-Tank up and she ripped an arm off Hiroshi's tank as she threw him into another airplane.

Hiroshi groaned and held his head as Asami ripped his Mecha Tank open and she glared down at her father with hate before her eyes softened. "You truly are a horrible father." she whispered allowing Hiroshi to get out of his tank and run off, but he didn't get far as Asami fired an electrified bolo at her father electrocuting him and knocking him out.

Back at the Arena, Amon stood over Korra as she tried to get to her feet but having her bending taken by Amon took a lot out of her. "Finally, you are powerless." Amon gloated.

"Amon!" he turned to see the Lieutenant in the room glaring at his leader with disgust. "What the princess said is true isn't it. I just say you bloodbend them." he said removing his mask and letting it drop to the ground before he stomped on it. "You traitor! I devoted my life to you!" he shouted taking out his electric batons and rushing Amon only for him to be caught in Amon's bloodbending grip.

"You served me well Lieutenant." Amon said before throwing the now defected Equalist into the wall. He turned and began walking towards Mako before a boomerang struck him in the back of the head before a blast of fire hit his side sending him into the wall.

"Most of my family may be benders, but my father Kouji and his father Sokka and his side of the family were all non-benders." Sora said catching her boomerang and she picked up her swords as Mako picked up Korra and the two ran out of the room.

"My bending…" Korra whispered looking at her friends in despair.

"Everything will be fine we just need to get out of here." Mako said before Sora tripped and Mako turned to see Sora get pulled back towards Amon before she was slammed into the walls and ceiling by the Bloodbender.

"A constant thorn in my side, that is what you have been Princess Sora, but no longer." Amon said as Sora's arm moved on its own and grabbed one of her swords.

"Sora!" Mako shouted as he dropped Korra and ran to help her, but he was thrown into the wall by Amon's bloodbending and he was held there as Sora stabbed herself with her sword and she cried out in pain and coughed up blood.

"NO!" Korra screamed seeing her best friend forced to stab herself by Amon. She got to her feet slowly as Amon let Sora drop to the ground and he began forcing Mako to his knees before a blast of air blew through the hallway knocking Amon down.

"Impossible…" he growled looking up at a shocked Korra who looked at her hands.

"I can Airbend…I can Airbend!" she shouted, she began sending more bursts of air at Amon sending him into the walls and further down the hallway away from Sora and Mako.

"Mako…did…did Korra just use Airbending?" Sora whispered looking at Mako who kneeled beside her trying to stop the bleeding.

"Yeah she did." He said looking at Korra in awe.

"That's my girl." Sora whispered as Korra continued blasting Amon with Airbending before she sent a large gust of wind from her foot at the Bloodbender sending him through the window and into the bay, she walked to the window and saw Amon's mask float to the surface and the crowd below turned and began jeering at her until Amon rose from the water on a tornado of water his fake burn washing away.

"He's Waterbending, the Avatar was right!" one member of the crowd said and the crowd began shouting at Amon before he glared at Korra and then fled across the water. Korra let him go and ran back to Sora and Mako just in time to see the pendant Sora wore around her neck begin to glow as it turned into a bright red and golden phoenix which let out a gentle cry.

"Whoa…" Mako whispered as the phoenix landed on Sora's chest and tapped the sword with its beak causing Korra to look at it then the sword.

"Hold Sora down Mako, I think I know what to do." She told him and he gave her a look before he nodded and gently held Sora down, Korra grabbed the hilt of the sword and quickly pulled it out of Sora's stomach.

"Argh, spirits that hurts!" she screamed before the phoenix leaned over the wound and began shedding tears, once the tears hit the wound it slowly began closing until it was fully healed as if it had never been there before.

"How are you feeling?" Mako asked her gently helping her stand and she smiled.

"Great…better then great." She answered and Mako kissed her gently and Korra smiled at the scene. Once the two finished their kiss, Korra pulled her friend into a hug relieved she was okay before the phoenix perched itself on Sora's shoulder.

"So, what're we gonna do about him?" Mako asked pointing to the phoenix who chirped.

"I'm keeping him, the least I could do since he saved my life. What do you think, want to stay with me?" Sora asked the phoenix which let out a song of happiness making them smile. "That means yes."

"And what're you gonna name him?" Mako asked her.

"Hm how about Fawkes?" Sora asked the phoenix who trilled happily accepting the name. "Then Fawkes it is."

"We should find the others and let them know Amon got away." Korra said softly and her friends nodded and they headed for the exit.

Meanwhile Amon had snuck back into the Air Temple's attic. "Noatak," Tarrlok said calmly watching his brother lower his hood and unlock the cell.

"Yes, it's me. I am sorry for all I had to do to you brother." Noatak said softly.

"I'm sorry too. Our father put us on this path, it's only natural we would face each other. I should have left with you when we were boys." Tarrlok replied.

"You can leave with me now. Be free, we can start a new life." Noatak told him, Tarrlok looked up at his brother and soon both were fleeing the city on a speedboat. "The two of us together again. Nothing can stop us now."

"Yes Noatak." Tarrlok said calmly looking at the Equalist equipment in the speedboat.

"Noatak…I had almost forgotten the sound of my own name." Noatak said as a tear fell down his face, Tarrlok looked at his brother whose back was to him as he steered the speedboat before he grabbed an electric glove and opened the gas tank.

"It's going to be like old times." He said before activating the glove as he held it over the open gas tank which exploded destroying the speedboat and ending both his and his brother's life.

Back in Republic City, Bumi's fleet was arriving while Sora, Mako and Korra told the others what happened with Amon. "I can't believe Amon got you too." Lin said softly as Asami hugged Korra who hugged her back while the others hugged Sora relieved she was ok.

"I'm so glad you're ok." Iroh said to his younger sister who smiled and rested her head on his shoulder while Jinora, Meelo and Ikki hugged her legs. One of the battleships stopped close to the island and the group saw a man on the deck jumping up and down cheering loudly.

"Great…now I have to entertain my brother." Tenzin said with a heavy sigh making his kids giggle while Sora smiled.

"Hello Uncle Bumi!" she shouted waving as did Iroh and the Commander waved back before jumping off the ship into the ocean and he began swimming to the island.

"Definitely eccentric." Mako muttered and his brother nodded. After a long trip everyone had returned to the Southern Water Tribe Compound where Katara and Korra's parents were waiting for them along with some familiar faces.

"Who're they?" Bolin asked seeing the people and two dragons near Katara, Tonraq and Senna.

"Our parents and grandparents." Iroh answered with a smile.

"Along with Flame and Inferno." Sora added before running over to her family with her brother following and Sora jumped into Ursa's arms.

"Oh sweetie, I was so worried when I heard the news." Ursa said hugging her daughter gently as Iroh, Daisuke, Kouji and Zuko joined the family hug. Mako and Bolin watched the reunion with a smile before Bolin gently pushed Mako towards them with a grin and his firebending brother sighed before walking over to them.

"Fire Lady Ursa, it's an honor to meet you. I'm sorry it's under these circumstances." He said bowing to the Fire Lady who smiled as she walked over to Mako and pulled him into a hug shocking him.

"You protected my daughter and I know you love her if what I have heard is correct. So that makes you family Mako," Ursa said and Sora smiled before walking over to her mother and boyfriend before she kissed Mako's cheek and hugged him while Korra introduced Asami to her parents with a small blush.

An hour later everyone was in a house in the compound waiting for Katara who had been healing Korra and trying to undo what Amon had done to her. Sora leaned into Mako's arms as they sat on the couch before Katara entered the room making them all stand up.

"How is she?" Lin asked the Waterbending master.

"I have done all I can think of, but I cannot restore Korra's bending." Katara informed everyone sadly. "She can still Airbend but her connection to the other three elements has been severed."

"But there must be something you can do. You're the best healer in the world." Lin said as Korra walked out of the other room and looked at the group.

"Korra, it'll be alright." Tenzin said as she walked to the door.

"No…it won't." she grabbed her coat and walked out of the building as Sora hugged Mako in sadness, Asami walked out of the building after Korra.

"Korra, wait." She said making her stop and give her a cold look.

"Go away." She whispered.

"I will. But after I tell you I'm here for you, we all are." Asami said placing a hand on her cheek before Korra swatted it away.

"Don't give me that. I'm not the Avatar anymore, you don't need to stay with me." She told her making her eyes widen.

"You think I was with you because you were the Avatar?" she asked Korra. "That's ridiculous. When Tarrlok kidnapped you, my whole world felt empty without you, I've never been so worried about anyone my entire life until you came into it. I love you Korra."

"I…I can't…" Korra whispered running towards Naga and climbing onto her and the polar-bear dog ran out of the compound.

"Korra!" Asami shouted.

"She'll be alright. We need to give her time to accept what has happened." Asami turned to see Daisuke walking over to her before she looked at the cloudy sky. "Aang you'd better help her with this." She thought.

Naga continued running until she came to a snow and ice-covered cliff before stopping, Korra climbed off her back and walked to the edge and looked down at the ocean below. A single tear fell down her cheek before it fell to the ocean below before the floodgates opened and Korra began sobbing as she fell to her knees as someone walked up to her.

"Go away Tenzin. I just want to be left alone." Korra said wiping the tears form her eyes and looking away from the figure.

"But you called me here. And I'm sure Daisuke wouldn't be happy if I ignored you." the person said in a voice that wasn't Tenzin's making her gasp and look behind her to see Aang.

"Aang?" she asked in shock.

"You have finally connected with your spiritual self." Aang said with a small proud smile as the clouds began to part allowing the sun to shine down.

"But…how?" Korra asked getting to her feet as she looked at her past life.

"When we hit our lowest point. We are open to the greatest change." Aang answered as people began to appear behind Aang.

Korra's eyes widened as she saw Roku, Kyoshi, Kuruk, Yangchen and the other past lives of the Avatar. Aang smiled and placed his thumb on Korra's forehead and his other thumb on her head before his eyes and tattoos began glowing. The eyes and, in the case of the Air Nomads, tattoos of the other Avatars glow as well before they all faded away leaving only Aang and Korra.

"Thank you." Korra whispered and Aang nodded before Fawkes trilled happily as he landed on Korra's shoulder. "Hey you." She said petting the phoenix making Aang chuckle as he did the same thing. "Do you happen to know why he was Sora's pendant until recently?" she asked him.

"You'll find out soon enough. Give my love to my children, grandchildren, Pema, Lin, Kouji, Ursa, Sora, Daisuke, Zuko and Katara for me?" Aang asked with a smile.

"Of course, Aang." Korra answered with a smile and Aang smiled back before he faded away. Korra closed her eyes as a single tear fell down her face again as she saw a brief vision of Aang giving the pendant to Sora as a baby which made her smile.

When she opened her eyes again they were glowing white signaling she had gone into the Avatar State, she rose into the air on a tornado of wind before sending out a wave of fire, air and earth out around her as the seas began to crash against the cliff as Korra began to bend the water showing she could bend all four elements again. She slowly lowered herself down to the ground as her eyes stopped glowing.

"Korra." She turned to see Asami had followed her and was smiling at her and Korra smiled back and ran towards her and the two embraced happily.

"I love you too." Korra whispered before pulling Asami into a gentle kiss making her girlfriend smile and return the kiss.

Soon as the sun was setting, Korra and Asami had returned to the others who were waiting for them at the village where Korra had delivered Aang's message to everyone who all were surprised to hear what had happened. Sora and the others all watched as Lin kneeled in front of Korra who put her hands on Lin's forehead and chest just like Aang had did to her and her eyes began glowing again.

"Wow." Sora whispered with a smile as Katara Daisuke and Zuko also smiled while Tenzin was in shock. When Korra's eyes stopped glowing she stepped back, before Lin stood up and lifted her arms causing several large boulders around them to ride into the air.

"Yeah, wow." Bolin whispered looking at the feat of Earthbending in shock before Lin lowered the boulders down.

"Thank you." She said to Korra who bowed in reply as Tenzin walked up to her.

"I am so proud of you, Avatar Korra." He said making Korra smile while Zuko looked at the sky.

"Thank you for looking after Sora, Aang." He whispered as the wind blew through his hair as if Aang was saying you're welcome.

"Ya know I'd love to say let's hang around for a while, but we've got a city to rebuild and a lot of benders who need their bending restored. What do you say Avatar Korra, ready to get back to work?" Sora said walking up to her friend who grinned and the two bumped fists.

"Let's do it." She said.

The End of Book One

Read and Review


End file.
